Voto de Silêncio
by Padaporn
Summary: Jared conhece Jensen no monastério. Os dois estudam pra serem padres e dividem sozinhos o mesmo quarto, tendo que conviver juntos 24 horas por dia. O único problema é que eles não podem falar. Padackles.
1. Chapter 1

_Eu estava viajando de carro e assistindo à gag reel no meu celular quando me deparei com a cena de Sam e Dean vestidos de padres. Minha mente começou a viajar e eu lembrei de um amigo que foi pra uma casa de irmãos Maristas e teve de ficar uma semana em silêncio, e de como ele tinha se sentido sozinho. Como minha mente relaciona tudo com J2, eu comecei a imaginar como seria se Jared e Jensen passassem por uma experiência parecida e, bem, minha mente viajou tanto e me fez sorrir tantas vezes, que eu acabei decidindo escrever essa fic. Ela recebeu bons feedbacks no Nyah e então eu resolvi postar aqui também. Espero que gostem :D_

**Voto de Silêncio**

Capítulo 1

Jared entrou no quarto. Dez camas vazias. Ele trancou os dentes, um desespero queria sair, mas ele não ia deixar. Ouviu os passos de padre Jeffrey atrás dele.

-Então sou só eu? – Jared perguntou.

-É, pelo visto não são todos os jovens da sua idade que querem se tornar padres. – O padre sorriu, parando no centro do quarto e dando uma olhada nas camas, provavelmente se perguntando qual Jared escolheria. – Mas tem mais um jovem chegando amanhã. Ele deveria estar chegando hoje também, não sei o que aconteceu.

Jared suspirou, seria bom ter uma companhia enquanto ainda era permitido falar. Ele andou até uma das camas perto da janela grande do quarto e jogou sua mala lá em cima. Quando se virou para olhar pra padre Jeffrey novamente, esse estava em pé diante da grande janela, com as mãos pra trás, olhando a vastidão de colinas que se estendiam e pareciam fazer limite com o céu. Jared seguiu os olhos do mais velho, observando as árvores se tornarem cada vez menores à medida em que a colina se encontrava com o céu, mas ainda assim eram árvores enormes.

- Você deve evitar sair do mosteiro, ao menos por enquanto. Por hoje você pode conhecer o lugar, visitar o pátio. Mas evite falar com as pessoas, a maioria delas ainda está em seu voto de silêncio.

Jared fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Jeffrey lhe lançou um sorriso sereno e saiu do quarto, deixando Jared sozinho com seus pensamentos e mais nove camas vazias. Ele levou um tempo arrumando suas coisas dentro de um espaço reservado pra ele no guarda-roupa e organizando mais algumas coisas em sua mesa de cabeceira. Então ele finalmente sentou na cama que escolhera, perto da janela, e observou o lugar. O quarto era grande, dez camas, uma mesa de cabeceira entre cada duas camas. Em uma das paredes, havia um grande guarda-roupa embutido, sendo que uma das portas dava para um banheiro. Do outro lado, havia uma janela que ocupava quase todo o centro da parede, em forma de um meio círculo, havia um grande vidro transparente no centro da janela, também em forma de meio círculo, rodeado por um mosaico de vários vidros de cores diferentes.

Jared levantou da cama e andou até a janela, sentando no batente da mesma. Ficou observando as colinas, as árvores, alguns pássaros que voavam e alguns monges que provavelmente meditavam lá fora. Apesar de terem lhe tirado o celular e o Ipod, o lugar não era tão ruim assim. Só teria que passar um tempo só com ele mesmo e com os próprios pensamentos, não deveria ser tão ruim, não num lugar como aquele. E ainda tinha o garoto que dividiria o quarto com ele. Eles não iam poder se falar, mas ao menos Jared ia ter uma companhia. Alguém pra quem olhar, alguém pra observar, alguma prova de que ele não estava sozinho naquilo.

-J2-

O sol estava se pondo e uma luz alaranjada adentrava o quarto por meio da grande janela, apesar de alguns reflexos serem de cores bem exóticas por conta dos vidros coloridos, fazendo um belo mosaico de cores no chão do quarto. Jared ficou observando isso antes de se levantar da cama e, enquanto andava em direção à porta, ficou observando as luzes coloridas refletirem na sua pele. Ele fez uma nota mental de que essa seria uma lembrança nostálgica quando ele fosse embora daquele lugar, o que ainda levaria um ano pra acontecer.

Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto, a primeira coisa com a qual se deparou foi um corredor vazio à sua frente e outro à sua esquerda. As paredes eram escuras, a construção era antiga, porém forte. O mosteiro era enorme quando visto de fora e um completo labirinto por dentro. Jared olhou pra esquerda, tentando enxergar o fim do corredor, mas o breu tomava conta a partir de um certo ponto e ele não podia identificar se ali era o fim do corredor ou apenas a escuridão escondendo o resto do caminho. E de repente ele não se lembrava do caminho que tinha feito pra ir do andar de baixo até o quarto, no terceiro andar. Sempre teve um péssimo senso de direção porque se distraía e nunca prestava atenção por onde estava andando. Se perdia até na sua escola, e por isso sempre chegava atrasado nas aulas. Mas não era algo que ele pudesse evitar. Mesmo as pessoas que conviviam com Jared não cobravam que ele se lembrasse das coisas, ser distraído era o "jeito Jared de ser".

Ele olhou pra frente novamente, as luzes acesas no corredor o permitiam enxergar uma escada a alguns bons metros de distância, no fim do corredor. Jared levou um tempo andando até ela e então desceu, a escada fazia um círculo e logo ele parou no segundo andar, que era exatamente igual ao terceiro. As mesmas paredes, os mesmos corredores, as mesmas lâmpadas e as mesmas janelas. A única diferença é que as janelas desse andar estavam abertas. Ao menos metade delas. Jared ficou parado na escada, se perguntando se deveria continuar descendo ou explorar o segundo andar, mas o pensamento não durou dois segundos e eles já estava seguindo corredor do segundo andar e indo até uma das janelas abertas, abandonando as escadas. Ele esgueirou o rosto timidamente pela janela aberta, tentando enxergar o chão lá fora e então ele pôde ver o pátio iluminado pela pouca luz do sol poente. Ele não tinha visto o pátio porque entrara pela porta lateral do mosteiro e, como padre Jeffrey tomara toda a sua atenção enquanto lhe falava sobre seus afazeres, Jared nem olhou para os lados, pelas janelas grandes, pra observar o pátio ao lado deles. Então Jared aproveitou pra dar uma boa olhada. Ele apoiou os braços no batente da janela, tentando esticar seu corpo pra ter a maior visão possível. O lugar era uma espécie de praça, um quadrado rodeado pelo mosteiro, com uma grande porta em um dos lados – o que Jared presumiu ser a frente do lugar. Havia um jardim enfeitando o local estrategicamente e alguns bancos de concreto espalhados, além de uma fonte bem no centro do pátio, em forma de círculo. A água caía calmamente pelo jarro que um anjo segurava com serenidade e fazia curvas ao passar pelo pilar de concreto, terminando a se juntar ao resto da água que já caíra, fazendo um som tão suave que Jared só pôde ouvir ao perceber a fonte ali no meio, se dando conta de que havia ouvido o som da água caindo o tempo todo enquanto andava por ali.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por passos próximos a ele. Jared se virou bruscamente em um susto como se tivesse sido pego cometendo um pecado. Ele quase soltou um palavrão ao ver padre Jeffrey ali ao seu lado, mas se calou ao lembrar que falar palavrões era, de fato, considerado um pecado. Ao invés disso, apenas fechou os olhos por um momento, como se estivesse se recuperando do susto, e então sorriu pra padre Jeffrey, que riu discretamente divertido com o susto do jovem.

- Desculpe ter te assustado. – Padre Jeffrey se afastou um pouco até a janela ao lado e a fechou – Eu estou vindo do andar de cima e fechando as janelas. Não queremos que chova aqui dentro, não é mesmo?

Jeffrey riu divertido mais uma vez. Mesmo com a sua mente curiosa relutando, Jared se afastou da janela pra que o padre pudesse fechá-la, separando o jovem de todo aquele mundo que ele acabara de descobrir.

- Não é proibido que você ande pelos corredores à noite, mas tenha cuidado pra não se perder. Esse lugar é um labirinto pra alguém que tá chegando agora.

O padre recomendou e então seguiu até a escada, sendo acompanhado por Jared. Os dois pararam no degrau maior, que dava a opção de subir ou descer e Jared estava pensando se acompanhava o padre ou se subia de volta pro seu quarto antes que esquecesse o caminho.

- Sabe, o seu voto de silêncio ainda não começou. E sua mãe bem me disse que você costuma ser bem hiperativo. Se eu fosse você, falaria bastante, mesmo sozinho, enquanto você ainda pode. Você vai sentir falta.

Jared riu. Sua mãe tinha vindo com ele durante o começo da tarde pra deixar Jared no mosteiro e conversado com padre Jeffrey enquanto Jared falava no telefone com Chad do lado de fora, explicando pela milésima vez por que Chad não poderia ligar pra ele por um mês.

- Pode deixar, padre Jeffrey. – Jared disse, com um meio sorriso no rosto, antes de girar nos seus pés pra subir os degraus de volta pro quarto.

- Ok, filho. Não se esqueça do encontro geral amanhã de manhã. – Padre Jeffrey disse por fim enquanto fazia seu caminho escada abaixo, se referindo ao encontro onde eles dariam início ao voto de silêncio dos novatos.

- Não vou esquecer. – Jared se fez ouvir, muito mais pelo eco que correu escada abaixo do que pelo seu tom de voz.

E então ele subiu rapidamente as escadas, percorrendo o corredor agora mais escuro que antes em direção ao seu quarto como se a escuridão o estivesse perseguindo. Entrou no aposento e logo estava sentado no batente da janela, observando a noite cobrir as colinas e a lua surgir no céu negro sem estrelas. Alguns minutos depois, Jared estava observando a chuva cair na grama e balançar as árvores e ele quase pôde ouvir o som do frio adentrando o quarto. Ele tomou um banho quente e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, cantando em voz baixa uma música que estava na sua cabeça, só pra que ele não pudesse esquecer o som da sua própria voz.

-J2-

O sol abriu caminho pelas colinas até a janela, lentamente, deixando que alguns raios iluminassem o quarto e tocassem o rosto de Jared. De forma que ele acordou antes mesmo que o despertador tocasse, uns dez minutos antes. Sentou na cama devagar, se lembrando de onde estava. A noite parecia ter durado uns dois minutos. Ele nem se lembrava de ter caído no sono. Mas estava disposto. E disposto levantou da cama, desligou o despertador, tomou um banho e se arrumou, saindo em direção ao salão principal, que ficava no primeiro andar – Sabia porque padre Jeffrey o havia mostrado quando passaram por lá enquanto se dirigiam ao quarto onde Jared ficaria.

Ele sentou numa das cadeiras enfileiradas no salão. Na terceira fila. Outras pessoas preenchiam as fileiras a cada minuto, a maioria padres e, mais atrás, alguns monges. Jared se virava pra trás com frequência e viu quando padre Jeffrey adentrou o lugar com um garoto atrás dele. Ele devia ter a idade de Jared, porem parecia todo encolhido no próprio corpo, evitando olhar para os lados, mas em um momento, ele olhou diretamente para Jared, desviando o olhar logo em seguida. Talvez fosse o seu colega de quarto de quem Jeffrey falara. O garoto e o padre sentaram logo na primeira fileira e então um padre mais ou menos da idade de Jeffrey começou a falar, dando boas vindas a quem tinha sido transferido e aos aspiradores a padre, desejando-os boa sorte. Depois de um discurso que parecia ter durado uma eternidade, o tal padre entregou o microfone a padre Jeffrey:

- O que nós precisamos, - ele começou - para sabermos o que queremos, para clarear nossos pensamentos e, acima de tudo, para escutar o chamado de Deus, é escutar, primeiramente, nossa própria alma. Por isso o silêncio é importante. Nos ajuda a pensar, não nos distrai, nos ajuda a conhecermos o que há nos lugares mais fundos da nossa alma...

O discurso sobre o voto de silêncio durou mais alguns minutos antes que houvesse uma oração coletiva e as pessoas começassem a deixar o salão. Ficaram somente Jared e o outro garoto, junto com padre Jeffrey. Ele fez uma espécie de oração e então ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

Jeffrey olhou para os dois, que estavam morrendo de vontade de olhar um pro outro, mas talvez por vergonha – ou simplesmente por não poderem falar – não o fizeram

Jeffrey riu.

- Jared, esse é Jensen. Ele vem do Texas também, vocês provavelmente tem muita coisa em comum. É uma pena que vocês não vão poder se falar... Mas eu tenho certeza que vocês vão arranjar um jeito de se conhecerem melhor, certo?

Enfim Jared e Jensen se olharam e sorriram, acenando a cabeça em um cumprimento.

- Me acompanhem até a minha sala. Vocês vão receber uma lista de tarefas que vocês vão fazer aqui no monastério.

Então o padre começou a andar, sendo seguido pelos dois jovens em silêncio.

Ao que os três andavam pelos corredores, Jeffrey continuava falando:

- Tentem permanecer juntos, vocês dois. Por mais que não possam falar, é menos solitário quando ao menos a gente tem uma companhia, certo?

Eles chegaram na sala de Jeffrey. Ele pegou duas folhas e entregou uma pra cada. Eles analisaram rapidamente antes de voltar a olhar pro padre, que já voltava a falar:

- Lembrem-se: o maior intuito do silêncio é que vocês possam responder às suas próprias perguntas. Mas eu estarei aqui pro que precisarem. – Padre Jeffrey deu uma pausa, sorrindo - Vocês podem ir, agora.

Assim, Jared e Jensen seguiram até o quarto. Mesmo sendo sua única opção, o silêncio ainda era constrangedor.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared estava sentado na janela, lendo um livro. Seus olhos alternavam entre as letras minúsculas do livro, a paisagem através da janela e Jensen, que não parava de escrever em um caderno.

O céu estava alaranjado e ia anoitecer em pouco tempo. Jared tinha passado a tarde ajudando um dos padres a limpar a capela do monastério e quando ele voltou pro quarto, Jensen não estava lá. Talvez estivesse com padre Jeffrey ou simplesmente explorando o lugar, como Jared havia feito no dia anterior. Então Jared foi tomar um banho e quando ele saiu do banheiro, já vestido, Jensen estava sentado em sua cama – que ficava em frente à de Jared -, escrevendo no caderno.

_Talvez seja um diário._

Jared pensou consigo mesmo.

_Ou talvez ele seja um escritor, talvez ele esteja aqui só pela experiência. Pra poder escrever..._

E antes que Jared pudesse concluir o pensamento, Jensen levantou da cama com o caderno na mão e sentou na outra extremidade do batente da janela, ficando de frente pra Jared. Então ele virou a folha do caderno e escreveu alguma coisa, entregando o caderno a Jared em seguida.

O moreno olhou desconfiado e então deixou o livro de lado pra poder pegar o caderno nas mãos. Ele olhou pra Jensen com um olhar ainda desconfiado antes de ler:

"_Oi." _

Jared não pôde impedir o sorriso que se formou nos seus lábios. Ele olhou pra Jensen, que estava sorrindo timidamente. Jensen esticou a mão, entregando a caneta pra que Jared pudesse escrever. Então Jared voltou a olhar pra letra de Jensen. Um pequeno e tímido "oi". Jared ajeitou a caneta nos dedos e escreveu:

"_Oi. Ótima maneira de se comunicar. Eu não tava mais aguentando o 'silêncio'."_

Então ele entregou o caderno e a caneta pra Jensen e, enquanto Jensen escrevia, Jared se esticou até sua mesinha de cabeceira, catando uma caneta e quase caindo da janela ao fazer isso. O que fez Jensen rir sonoramente.

E Jared pensou que o som da risada de Jensen era a melhor coisa que já tinha escutado desde que chegara ao monastério. Talvez fosse um dos melhores sons que já tinha ouvido em toda a sua vida.

Ele pegou o caderno da mão de Jensen.

"_Nem eu. E olha que eu nem falo muito..."_

"_Eu falo demais. E desculpa, eu só consegui achar essa caneta roxa que eu peguei da minha irmã."_

"_Tudo bem, roxo é cor de macho. Você só tem uma irmã?"_

Jensen era sarcástico. Jared fez uma nota mental sobre isso.

"_Ah, cor de macho. Com certeza... hahaha Não, tenho 2. Um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais nova. Você tem irmãos?"_

"_Que legal. Sou irmão do meio também. Do mesmo jeito que você, irmão mais velho e irmã mais nova."_

"_Padre Jeffrey disse que você é do Texas. De onde?"_

"_Dallas. E você?"_

"_San Antonio. Conhece?"_

"_Já fui lá algumas vezes..."_

O caderno fez a mesma viagem umas trezentas vezes, das mãos de Jensen para as mãos de Jared, até que a luz que entrava pela janela já tinha se esvaído porque o próprio sol havia se posto.

Jared havia descoberto que Jensen tinha 19 anos e que completaria 20 em breve, no dia primeiro de março. Que seu signo era peixes e que ele não gostava de comida mexicana porque era apimentada demais, que ele preferia comida japonesa ou uma pizza mesmo.

E Jensen agora sabia que Jared, ao contrário dele, gostava de comida apimentada e que, na verdade, gostava de quase todo tipo de comida, mas que tinha uma paixão indomável por doces. Era um ano mais novo que ele, completaria 19 anos no dia 19 de julho e que seu signo era câncer, mas que não ligava muito pra "essa coisa de signos", como ele mesmo escrevera.

-J2-

Quando padre Jeffrey viera chama-los pra jantar, Jensen ainda estava no banheiro, tomando seu banho. Jared estava arrumando umas coisas no seu lado do guarda-roupa e o caderno descansava fechado em cima da cama de Jensen.

- Estão se dando bem até agora? – falou o único no aposento que podia falar.

Jared acenou que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo com satisfação, ao que padre Jeffrey correspondeu com um sorriso sereno. Aquele tipo de sorriso paterno que o padre sempre carregava no rosto, uma tempestade poderia estar derrubando as pedras no monastério, mas o sorriso continuava ali, implacável, e somente olhar pra aquele sorriso faria qualquer um acreditar que ficaria tudo bem.

Jared se sentia estranhamente à vontade na presença daquele homem. _Acho que qualquer um se sente, _ele pensou.

Nesse momento, Jensen saiu do banheiro. Tinha ouvido a voz de Jeffrey e já que Jared não podia lhe dar recados, resolveu ouvir por si mesmo o que o padre tinha a dizer.

- O jantar vai ser servido até as oito. Desçam logo pra comer e depois vocês ficam livres pra ficarem no pátio, se quiserem, ou na capela, ok?

Ambos confirmaram com um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e então padre Jeffrey saiu do quarto, deixando os dois a sós novamente. Jared olhou pra Jensen, que estava com a toalha enrolada na cintura, o cabelo úmido, as gotas pesadas demais para serem sustentadas pelos fios de cabelo, e caindo no seu rosto, no seu ombro, fazendo todo um caminho pelo seu corpo úmido. Jared acompanhou esse movimento até que a gota morresse no tecido branco e felpudo da toalha.

Jensen tinha corado. Porque sentiu os olhos do moreno sobre si e não porque achava que isso era errado. De alguma forma, era extremamente certo, mas isso só na sua mente estranha. E Jared tinha corado porque foi pego no seu ato. Ele abriu a boca pra falar e se explicar, mas então lembrou que não podia, e então fechou os olhos, fazendo uma cara engraçada. Ele abriu os olhos novamente pra encontrar Jensen rindo sem fazer som algum enquanto pegava sua roupa do seu lado do guarda-roupa.

Sentiram-se dois adolescentes no vestiário masculino da escola. Se bem que não fazia tanto tempo assim que tinham saído da escola.

Jared gostava de Jensen. Parecia o tipo de pessoa com quem ele conversaria por horas seguidas, se pudesse.

Os dois desceram para o refeitório assim que Jensen terminou de se vestir. Comeram pouco e nada de carne vermelha. Jared estava meio inquieto enquanto comia, pensando em perguntas que ele queria fazer a Jensen, mas que não poderia fazer naquele momento, então ele ficava repetindo aquelas perguntas, se lembrando de não esquecer mais tarde pra escrever pra ele. E Jensen olhava curioso pro seu colega de quarto, se perguntando o motivo de ele estar tão inquieto.

Algumas vezes eles se olhavam ao mesmo tempo e seus olhos se encontravam. Por algum motivo eles tinham vontade de rir e então acabavam sorrindo contidamente um para o outro, explicando para si mesmos que o outro só estava rindo por causa do que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Acho que, se eles se falassem, seus pensamentos não seriam tão parecidos...

-J2-

"_Por que você está aqui?" _Jared escreveu assim que Jensen deixou o caderno aberto em uma página em branco, em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Eles já tinham se recolhido ao quarto e já descansavam em seus pijamas. Jensen tinha decidido que ia dormir na cama ao lado da de Jared. Assim eles poderiam "transportar" o caderno mais facilmente. O abajur estava aceso em cima da mesa de cabeceira que ficava entre a cama dos dois, de forma que eles podiam escrever sem problemas, mas suas expressões ainda ficavam um pouco escondidas pela escuridão.

Então Jared não viu a expressão confusa de Jensen quando ele leu a pergunta. Jensen pensou um pouco e deduziu que Jared estava perguntando por que Jensen tinha se deitado na cama do lado. Será que ele achava que Jensen estava ali por algum motivo a mais? _Será que ele acha que eu estou aqui pra ficar mais perto dele?_ Jensen preferiu guardar suas deduções.

"_Como assim?"_

Jensen ainda pôde ver Jared levar a mão ao rosto quando recebeu o caderno e leu a pergunta de Jensen, como se ele tivesse percebido que sua pergunta tinha sido um pouco... Vaga demais.

"_Por que você decidiu ser padre?"_

Jensen ficou encarando aquelas letras roxas por um tempo, pensando na resposta. Ele sabia na ponta da língua, mas por algum motivo, aquilo não fazia tanto sentido agora. Não se arrependia de estar ali, ele só... Não tinha um motivo tão convincente para os outros. Mas com Jared, ele não sabia... Se sentia à vontade pra contar a verdade.

"_Se eu te disser que não sei, você vai achar estranho? Haha. É que um tio meu é padre lá em Dallas e eu costumava frequentar a igreja, ajudava ele, era uma espécie de 'coroinha'. Então surgiu a oportunidade de ele me mandar pra cá e eu simplesmente vim. Não é como se eu tivesse um bom motivo pra ficar lá mesmo, entende? Resolvi, não sei... viver novas experiências. E você, por que tá aqui?"_

Jared se perguntou se o "motivo" ao qual Jensen se referia era uma namorada.

"_Não, não acho estranho. Na verdade, acho que eu entendo bem. Eu fazia parte de uma pastoral de juventude no colégio onde eu estudava, era um colégio católico e tal. Acho que por causa da minha personalidade, da minha 'energia', eu sempre 'tava na frente dos movimentos, coordenando os grupos... Daí acabou que me chamaram pra uma pastoral vocacional e eles me convenceram a vir pra cá e aqui estou eu! Mas não sei, acho que estou aqui mais pela experiência também."_

"_Quer dizer que você é uma pessoa 'energética', então? Haha. Imagino que você deva ser daqueles que falam por horas..."_

"_Não! Eu não sou daqueles chatos que ficam falando da palavra do senhor pra quem não quer ouvir. Haha"_

"_Com licença, Jay, posso ter um minuto do seu tempo?"_

Jared sorriu. Jensen acabara de chama-lo de "Jay"?

"_HAHA. Muito engraçado, Jen. Talvez se a gente estivesse estudando pra ser pastor..."_

"Jen"_._ Jensen sorriu, as três letras dançando em frente aos seus olhos. Ele passou tanto tempo imaginando como seria a voz de Jared o chamando de "Jen" que quase esqueceu de escrever.

"_Mas então... Ainda não entendi que tipo de pessoa 'energética' você é"_

"_Nem eu, pra falar a verdade. Haha. As pessoas que dizem que os padres de hoje em dia precisam de um espírito jovem como o meu pra levar os jovens pra igreja."_

"_To curioso pra conhecer o seu espírito jovem agora..."_

"_Eu faria uma piada maldosa sobre o meu 'espírito' se a gente não estivesse, você sabe, aqui."_

"_Talvez você devesse aproveitar enquanto nós oficialmente ainda podemos dizer esse tipo de coisa"_

"_Uh, Jenny boy, agora vejo que seu espírito não é tão quieto quanto eu pensava que fosse..."_

Ao ler, Jensen levou o caderno ao rosto, cobrindo a boca ao que contorcia o corpo em uma risada que, se não fosse contida, teria sido gostosamente alta.

"_JENNY BOY? Quando foi que eu te dei tanta intimidade, pé grande?"_

Os dois riram, olhando um ao outro em meio à sombra. Sentiam nos corações agitados o nível ao qual sua amizade tinha chegado, ou talvez ela tivesse acabado de nascer. Sim, porque definitivamente sentiam algo nascer dentro de si. O riso foi morrendo aos poucos. A luz permitia que eles pudessem olhar nos olhos um do outro.

Se olharam até por tempo demais.

Era hora de dormir.

**Continua...**

_N/A: O FF não aceita a cor roxa do texto, que é o que ia diferenciar as falas de Jared das de Jensen, então eu editei e espero que esteja compreensível. Se não estiver, me deixem saber nas reviews que eu dou um jeito, ok?_

Respondendo às reviews anônimas:

**Alynne: **Obrigada pela review e pelas críticas construtivas, é bem isso o objetivo de uma review, certo? Quanto ao detalhamento, eu queria que vocês realmente imaginassem como o mosteiro é, acho que é importante no decorrer da história. Ainda assim, obrigada. Espero que continue acompanhando.Beijo grande.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Uma nuvem cinza se aproximava. Jared sentou na grama, observando o céu azul escurecer e a sombra da nuvem lhe cobrir a cabeça. Ele olhou pro lado. Jensen estava ali, sentado na grama, bem ao seu lado, olhando pra cima, pro céu. Jared sorriu e então percebeu que Jensen vestia uma roupa preta, com o colarinho branco. Uma roupa de padre. _Jensen!_, ele chamou uma vez. O som do trovão abafou sua voz. Ele chamou outra vez. Dessa vez Jensen o ouviu e olhou pro lado, na direção de Jared, sorrindo de um jeito tranquilo como se não fizesse ideia de que a chuva que cairia dali a alguns minutos os encharcaria completamente. Jensen moveu os lábios como se estivesse falando, mas nenhum som saiu da sua boca. _

-J2-

Jared abriu os olhos, se deparando com a escuridão do quarto. As imagens ainda vívidas de Jensen sentado na grama ao seu lado, pintadas em sua mente. De repente Jared foi invadido por um medo sem explicação e até infantil. Ele virou o rosto, Jensen estava bem ali, na cama ao lado. Sua silhueta coberta pelo lençol, iluminada pela fraca luz da lua. Seu peito subia e descia, no ritmo do sono, e Jared sorriu estranhamente feliz pelo fato de ver aquele homem respirar.

Mas ainda assim, aquele homem não tinha voz. Jared tentava imaginar como seria a voz de Jensen, falando um oi, ou chamando por Jared. Tentou lembrar-se da sua risada e tentou "criar" um tom de voz a partir dela, mas não teve sucesso.

Jared se sentou na cama e ficou observando o outro dormir. Ele se perguntou se Jensen teria o sono leve, ou pesado o bastante pra não perceber se Jared se deitasse ali do lado dele. E antes de pensar que ele não deveria estar pensando em dividir a mesma cama com o outro, Jared se levantou de sua própria cama e se sentou na de Jensen, na pontinha do colchão, observando o outro dormir com um braço apoiado acima da cabeça e o outro sobre a barriga.

Jared riu baixinho. Jensen era engraçado dormindo.

Então o mais velho abriu os olhos devagar ao perceber a presença do mais novo ali. O coração de Jared falhou uma batida. Ele estava se preparando pra dar um pulo da cama e sair dali o mais rápido possível quando Jensen levou uma das mãos até a sua, acariciando-a.

O moreno não entendeu nada. Mas ele também não tentou entender, só ficou ali, acariciando a mão de Jensen no escuro como se eles estivessem partilhando um segredo. Até que o loiro foi fechando os olhos novamente, voltando a adormecer. Jared beijou as costas da mão de Jensen e ficou mais alguns minutos ali antes de voltar pra sua própria cama, adormecendo enquanto se perguntava se Jensen lembraria daquilo pela manhã.

-J2-

Padre Jim ensinava-os a confeccionar terços, o que não era lá uma coisa difícil de fazer, mas requeria bastante paciência, coisa que Jared não tinha. Suas mãos enormes e dedos desajeitados não acertavam encaixar as continhas na linha e isso fazia Jared bufar discretamente, com o cenho franzido. Jensen poderia jurar que tinha visto a fumaça sair de seus ouvidos.

Era a primeira vez que eles tinham ido ao quarto andar do mosteiro . Esse lugar onde eles estavam era uma espécie de ateliê com várias mesas, tecidos, miçangas, cordas e imagens de santinhos.

Padre Jim, após ensiná-los como se fazia um terço e fazer um com extrema habilidade, ficou alguns minutos ajudando Jared e Jensen com seus próprios terços. Depois o padre pediu licença, dizendo que teria que entregar uma encomenda lá embaixo e saiu, carregando consigo um pacote com vários vidros de água benta, todos com um rótulo onde havia o nome do mosteiro.

Milhares de miçangas, pequenas cruzes e santinhos estavam espalhados pela mesa onde os dois estavam sentados. Jared ainda estava tendo dificuldades com seu primeiro terço enquanto Jensen já estava no seu segundo. Isso porque Jensen se descobrira bastante habilidoso com essa coisa de fazer terços, talvez porque teria visto sua irmã fazer bijuterias algumas vezes e algumas dessas vezes, Jensen até a ajudara – não que alguém precisasse saber disso. Mas Jared estava tendo um tempo bem difícil tentando encaixar a linha na miçanga com seus dedos enormes e desajeitados. Tanto que nem percebeu quando Jensen parou de trabalhar no seu terço pra silenciosamente rir da cara de Jared.

E Jared ficava simplesmente adorável daquele jeito, bufando de minuto em minuto porque não podia falar palavrões, muito menos em voz alta. Jensen ficou com medo de tocar o ombro de Jared e acabar levando um tapa. _Tocar_. Jensen de repente teve um flash de Jared sentado em sua cama na noite passada, tocando sua mão. Não conseguia dizer se tinha sido real ou se tinha sonhado – o que na sua concepção, era mais provável.

Ao ver que a continha tinha escorregado dos dedos de Jared mais uma vez, Jensen ignorou o pensamento e se voltou ao amigo, que suspirou derrotado e olhou pra Jensen com o olhar de um cachorro que acabara de ser abandonado na chuva.

Jensen riu com uma expressão de dó no rosto. Jared se deixou rir também, olhando pra Jensen e pro seu terço com uma cara de "Como você consegue?". Jensen pegou o terço do moreno nas mãos, segurando o barbante fino entre dois dedos, de forma que sobrasse uma ponta, à qual Jensen levou os lábios, umedecendo a ponta do barbante de forma que ele ficasse mais fino e a miçanga entrasse com facilidade.

A atenção de Jared foi concentrada completamente nos lábios de Jensen, sendo umedecidos ao que Jensen passava a ponta da língua por eles, logo antes de levar o barbante até sua boca, umedecendo-o em um movimento sutil. Logo Jensen voltava a olhar pra Jared, entregando o terço em sua direção, sua boca se curvando em um sorriso.

Mas Jared não conseguia desviar os olhos daqueles lábios.

Sem perceber, Jared umedeceu os próprios lábios, encarando Jensen com um olhar que era pura luxúria. Um olhar que lançou arrepios ao longo da espinha do mais velho, que se viu perdido naquele olhar negro tanto quanto aquele olhar estava perdido em sua boca.

O tempo congelou por alguns segundos ao que Jared desviou os olhos da boca de Jensen somente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Mas não congelou tempo o bastante.

Padre Jim logo voltava ao aposento, chamando a atenção dos dois pra ele assim que adentrou o local com duas caixas cheias de embalagens vazias de água benta. Jared prontamente levantou para ajuda-lo a colocar as caixas em uma estante.

Jensen permaneceu ali sentado, segurando seu terço tão forte que as continhas faziam marcas na sua pele. A única coisa que ele conseguia escutar era o bater acelerado do seu coração, mandando vibrações por todo o seu corpo.

-J2-

Depois de terem ajudado padre Jim com os terços, eles almoçaram, assistiram a uma aula com padre Jeffrey na capela, passaram um tempo no pátio antes do jantar e, satisfeitos, voltaram para o quarto.

E após terem tomado banho, estavam ambos vestidos em seus pijamas. A noite estava especialmente fria por causa da chuva que caía lá fora e Jared estava encolhido embaixo das cobertas, olhando o rosto de Jensen iluminado pelo abajur na mesa de centro, exatamente como na noite passada. Jared observava o mais velho deitado na cama, encarando o caderno com o cenho franzido como se estivesse travando uma batalha com a própria mente. Daria qualquer coisa pra saber o que se passava dentro da cabeça do seu colega de quarto.

E Jensen estava olhando para a folha em branco, sem saber o que escrever pra Jared. O dia tinha sido completamente estranho e embaraçoso e ele mal podia olhar no rosto de Jared, quanto mais escrever algo banal pra ele. Ele tinha perguntas pra fazer, mas ainda assim, tinha medo de perguntar, porque aquele maldito silêncio fazia com que ele não tivesse certeza se ele realmente tinha visto as coisas ou se era tudo fruto da sua imaginação, ou de uma interpretação errônea sobre as ações de Jared. Para ele, era completamente claro que havia algo ali. Mas ainda assim, ele tinha medo de estar vendo aquelas coisas porque ele _queria_ ver. Ele _queria _que Jared o olhasse com desejo, que encarasse sua boca ansiando beijá-la, que encarasse o seu corpo despido com vontade de tocá-lo. Mas, por outro lado, ele não conhecia Jared. Aquilo poderia ser parte da personalidade dele, a "energia" da qual ele falara. Jared poderia ser simplesmente assim... Caloroso e afetuoso e Jensen poderia estar interpretando tudo errado.

Mas ele também não podia não escrever pra Jared. Não queria distância do seu amigo, não queria distância do homem pelo qual sentia essa vontade incontrolável de manter se manter por perto, essa vontade de abraça-lo, de vê-lo sorrir, de... _Céus, nós estamos num bendito convento prestes a nos tornamos padres!_ O pensamento fez Jensen suspirar inquieto.

Jared, vendo toda aquela cena e presumindo que Jensen nunca ia escrever nada, se pôs sentado em sua cama e se esticou pra pegar o caderno da mão de Jensen, que acordou dos seus pensamentos e olhou confuso para o moreno.

"_Alguma coisa errada, Jenny Boy?"_

O menor suspirou ao ler, mas deixando escapar um sorrido fraco ao ler o apelido que Jared tinha lhe dado. Sentou-se também em sua cama, pensando por alguns segundos antes de escrever a resposta pra Jared.

"_Eu não sei... Eu acho que tive um sonho meio estranho noite passada, mas agora eu não sei se era sonho ou não. Você se levantou noite passada?"_

Jensen passou o caderno sem olhar no rosto de Jared diretamente, focando seus olhos somente no caderno. Ao ler, Jared sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

"_...Sim. Eu tive um sonho ruim e não consegui dormir por um tempo."_

"_Então eu não estava sonhando?"_

"_Não..."_

Os dois se olharam. Jensen não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer, era bem claro que os dois estavam compartilhando do mesmo sentimento, mas por estar onde estavam, na condição em que estavam, não faziam ideia do que fazer com isso.

Jared saiu de sua cama pra sentar na cama de Jensen, ao lado dele. O caderno ainda estava no colo de Jensen, de forma que ele teve meio que se curvar na direção de Jensen quando escreveu:

"_Eu te assustei?"_

Jared estava tão perto que Jensen podia sentir o seu corpo repentinamente mais quente ao que suas coxas se tocavam e, ao mesmo tempo, um frio lhe percorria a espinha.

"_Não." _E um tempo depois, Jensen voltou a escrever: _"'To com frio... Melhor a gente ir dormir."_

"_Tem certeza? Eu posso te esquentar..."_

Jensen ouviu a risada de Jared na sua orelha, na sua pele... Fazendo todos os pelos do seu corpo se eriçarem.

Jensen tirou a caneta da mão de Jared, em sinal de que ele não deveria insistir.

"_Muito engraçado, Sasquatch. Mas amanhã a gente tem que acordar uma hora mais cedo."_

Jared se deu por vencido e suspirou. Quando Jensen pensou que o mais alto estava para se levantar da cama, sentiu os grandes braços de Jared ao redor de si, envolvendo-o num abraço que fez Jensen sentir como se todo o mundo fizesse sentido. Ele estava encaixado entre os braços de Jared, com uma sensação de que a solidão fosse algo inexistente. Fechou os olhos, sentindo aquele abraço e todas as sensações que ele lhe causava, mas não o abraçou de volta, tinha medo de onde um abraço poderia levar.

Jared beijou seu rosto de leve e demoradamente e então se afastou, indo pra sua própria cama e sorrindo pra Jensen antes de apagar a luz do abajur e dormir.

Jensen deitou e fechou os olhos. Mas só os olhos, porque a boca não conseguia parar de sorrir.

**Continua...**

_N/A_: _Gente, to adorando muito todos os reviews que estou recebendo, fico tão empolgada quando leio, que essa fic tá fluindo até muito bem HAHA. Não consigo parar de escrever! To escrevendo capítulos curtos pra atualizar mais rápido. O começo do capítulo 4 já está pronto e logo mais estou postando. Abraço apertado pra todo mundo que está acompanhando e abraço mais apertado ainda pra quem está deixando reviews, vocês não sabem como me fazem feliz._

_Padaporn._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"_Céus, eu estou MORRENDO pra ouvir sua voz."_

Jared escrevia no bloquinho improvisado que eles tinham arranjado pra se falar enquanto não estavam no quarto. O bloco era menor, mais fácil de transportar e menos notável também. E mesmo que eles não estivessem tecnicamente falando, o intuito do voto de silêncio era se comunicar o menos possível e eles meio que já estavam quebrando essa regra.

Era de manhã e eles estavam sentados no pátio, em um banco perto de um dos muros do monastério. Jared tinha sonhado mais uma vez com um Jensen mudo e isso o estava enlouquecendo. Era como um enigma que ele tinha que resolver e isso simplesmente o estava tirando do sério.

"_Calma, só faltam 3 semanas... Mas tenho que confessar que também estou morrendo pra ouvir a sua."_

"_Eu não aguento mais ficar calado também..."_

"_Tá tão insuportável assim?"_

"_Eu não sei, às vezes eu penso em desistir, sabe? Não sei..."_

Jensen se sentiu triste ao ler aquelas palavras, de repente imaginou Jared longe do monastério, longe dele... Tinha medo que Jared desistisse dele, de Jensen.

"_Você não sabe o que quer?"_

"_Eu sei o que quero, é esse o problema."_

Jensen leu a sentença um milhão de vezes, tentando entender o que Jared queria dizer. O mais novo geralmente não era misterioso com as palavras desse jeito. Mas antes que Jensen pudesse escrever alguma coisa, ele viu padre Jeffrey se aproximar e então ele teve que guardar o bloco no bolso da calça.

Nesse dia, o padre os levou para ajudar na preparação da missa de Domingo, que era um evento relativamente grande no monastério. Jared ficou quieto durante todo o tempo em que eles ajudavam padre Jeffrey a limpar e levar as coisas para o altar e ficou mais quieto ainda durante a missa. Mal olhou pra Jensen, mal sorriu.

Isso estava angustiando o mais velho, que não conseguia entender por que Jared estava assim e tão pouco sabia o que fazer pra ajuda-lo.

Jared almoçou quieto, pensativo e seus olhos não estavam brilhando do jeito que costumavam brilhar. Ele também subiu as escadas olhando somente para os degraus e, quando chegou ao quarto, ele ficou sentado no batente da janela, permanecendo com o olhar perdido nas colinas.

Jensen estava lendo um livro porque tinha decidido que seria melhor deixar Jared pensar e, quando quisesse, ele se abriria com Jensen. Vez ou outra, Jensen olhava para o amigo, o coração afogado em angústia. Ele não sabia o que fazer naquela situação e se sentiu inútil por não conhecer Jared tão bem, por não fazer ideia do que se passava em sua cabeça.

Ele passou um bom tempo tentando resolver o enigma de Jared dentro da sua cabeça, mas não sabia por onde começar. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar, é que tinha algo a ver com ele e, por um tempo, ele chegou a pensar que o moreno não o queria mais por perto. Que tinha se dado conta do quanto aqueles sentimentos que compartilhavam eram errados. Mas Jared estava normal com Jensen de manhã, será que ele simplesmente tinha resolvido se afastar do mais velho sem mais nem menos?

E depois de tanto pensar e não chegar a resposta alguma, Jensen resolveu fazer alguma coisa.

Com o bloquinho no bolso, Jensen foi até Jared e o tocou no braço, chamando a atenção do moreno pra si. Só o olhar que Jared lançou na sua direção, carregou os olhos de Jensen com lágrimas que quase caíram. Era um olhar tão angustiado quando o coração do loiro, os olhos do moreno meio que brilhavam de um jeito diferente de antes, não era felicidade, era algo muito oposto disso.

Jensen fez um movimento com a cabeça como se dissesse "Vem comigo" e Jared se levantou do batente da janela, seguindo Jensen até a porta do quarto. Logo Jared seguia Jensen pelo corredor do mosteiro para um lugar que ele desconhecia até então. O corredor era como todos os outros, mas Jared tinha certeza de que nunca tinha andado por ali.

Era fim de tarde de domingo, o que queria dizer que todo mundo ou estava dormindo, ou estava fora do monastério, o que quer dizer que Jared e Jensen não viram ninguém enquanto andavam pelos corredores até uma escada, que eles subiram, indo parar em uma das torres do mosteiro.

O lugar era praticamente uma varanda, redonda, que tinha uma vista para as colinas que ficavam na lateral do mosteiro. Uma paisagem que Jared nunca tinha visto antes e que o fez sorrir.

_Finalmente um sorriso, _pensou Jensen. Então ele se sentou no chão, encostado na parede e, de onde ele estava, só dava para ver o céu azul, com suas nuances já fracamente alaranjadas. Jared demorou mais um pouco olhando a paisagem, mas logo se juntou a Jensen, sentando ao seu lado pra observar o céu.

Jensen tirou o bloquinho do bolso junto com a caneta e colocou no chão, entre as pernas dos dois. Jared encarou o bloquinho e a caneta no chão, seus olhos tristes novamente, mas logo ele catava os dois objetos do chão, abrindo em uma folha em branco pra escrever:

"_Como você conhece esse lugar?"_

"_Eu fui dar uma volta pelo monastério no dia que cheguei e acabei vindo parar aqui sem querer."_

Jared leu e o sorriu fraco, voltando a colocar o bloco e a caneta no chão, e então se recostando contra a parede, fechou os olhos.

Jensen virou o rosto pro lado, observando Jared daquele jeito, os olhos fechados, meio apertados, a franja caída na testa, meio desarrumada. Jared era tão lindo daquele jeito, mas Jensen preferia mil vezes quando seu colega de quarto sorria, mostrando as covinhas e os dentes perfeitos. Amava ver os olhos pequenos de Jared brilharem e quase sumirem em meio a um sorriso.

O coração de Jensen apertou. Ele pegou o bloco e a caneta e voltou a escrever.

"_Eu não consigo adivinhar o que se passa dentro da sua cabeça, Jay. Você 'tá me deixando desesperado!"_

Jensen deixou o pequeno caderno improvisado em cima das pernas de Jared e assim que o moreno percebeu, abriu os olhos, pegando o bloco. Ele não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso triste ao ler as palavras de Jensen.

Jared pegou a caneta e escreveu o que, na mente de Jensen, pareceu demorar uma eternidade.

"_É que tudo parece tão errado, entende? Eu não sei explicar. Eu só sei que não aguento não ouvir minha própria voz, não aguento não ouvir sua voz, não sei se consigo segurar todas essas vontades que estão presas dentro de mim, Jensen. Eu não sou acostumado a pensar tanto e pensar tanto assim está me fazendo ter incertezas, eu tenho medo de estar mudando, de estar fazendo tudo errado."_

Jensen teve vontade de chorar ao ler aquilo. Ele podia entender aqueles sentimentos, mas não fazia ideia do quanto estava sendo difícil pra Jared - que era tão extrovertido - ficar calado, quieto, mantendo tudo pra si.

"_Você está arrependido de estar aqui?"_

"_Não! De jeito nenhum. Eu só... Não aguento mais ficar preso dentro de mim mesmo."_

As lágrimas tinham começado a cair dos olhos de Jared mesmo antes de ele terminar de escrever. Jensen só se deu tempo de ler o que Jared tinha escrito antes de largar o caderno e puxar Jared para um abraço. Os dois se apertaram forte nos braços um do outro e Jared afundou o rosto no ombro de Jensen, deixando suas lágrimas caírem ali e molharem o tecido da camisa do mais velho enquanto o mesmo adentrava os dedos entre os fios de cabelo de Jared, fazendo uma espécie de cafuné no amigo.

Não souberam por quanto tempo ficaram assim, com os corpos próximos e os olhos fechados, ouvindo as respirações um do outro. Jensen sentindo o peito de Jared subir e descer por conta da sua respiração irregular; Jared sentindo as mãos de Jensen segurarem o seu corpo.

Jared não tinha medo de chorar na frente do amigo e Jensen estava feliz por Jared confiar nele dessa forma. Naquele silêncio, Jensen conseguia sentir o coração de Jared batendo contra seu próprio peito e sabia que seu próprio coração batia naquela velocidade, no mesmo ritmo. Sua pele queimava de um jeito estranho e, sem perceber, ele passou suas pernas ao redor do quadril de Jared, puxando o mais novo pra mais perto de si.

Logo Jensen estava sentado no colo de Jared, abraçando seu corpo com pernas e braços. Sentiu os lábios finos do moreno beijarem a pele quente do seu pescoço e gemeu baixo. Mas Jared estava muito perto, perto o bastante pra ouvir, e o som que Jensen emitiu fez o mais novo cravar os dedos na cintura de Jensen, sobre o tecido, puxando o quadril dele na direção do seu e pressionando seu volume contra o dele. Jensen gemeu mais uma vez. Jared repetiu o movimento, ansiando ouvir mais e mais daquele som rouco que saía dos lábios do seu colega de quarto. Queriam olhar pro rosto um do outro, mas sabiam que, se o fizessem, não seriam capazes de resistir à tentação de colarem suas bocas juntas. Jared gemeu só de imaginar os lábios de Jensen encostarem nos seus.

De repente a realidade atingiu os dois como uma pancada na cabeça e eles se lembraram de onde estavam, se afastando um do outro rápido até demais. Em um segundo, Jensen estava com as costas contra a parede novamente, sentado ao lado de Jared. Eles se olharam, ofegantes. As bochechas de Jensen estavam rosadas, os olhos de Jared estavam escuros. Suas mãos tremiam e seus corpos pulsavam violentamente.

-J2-

O desejo que estavam sentindo um pelo outro não parecia normal. De repente, dividir o mesmo quarto parecia ser um grande problema. Não poder falar se tornara um problema maior ainda porque eles praticamente não tinham nada pra se distrair. Ou seja, tinham que dividir o mesmo espaço praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia, sem poder falar, apenas olhando um para o outro, morrendo de vontade de se tocarem, se beijarem...

Passavam metade do dia pensando um sobre o outro e, na outra metade, eles tentavam evitar esses pensamentos.

Mas a noite era a parte mais difícil. Por dias, eles deixaram de se comunicar pelo caderno e ficaram somente olhando na direção um do outro no escuro, sem saber que o outro estava olhando também, porque estava escuro demais pra saber se os olhos estavam abertos. Eles demoravam a dormir, sempre pensando em ir pra cama do outro e dormirem juntos, pensando que se talvez eles praticassem os pecados de madrugada, a escuridão faria com que se sentissem menos culpados.

_Mas o que tem de errado sobre dormir? _Jared pensou. Logo depois ele dizia pra si mesmo que seria impossível só dormir, que ele acabaria querendo tocar Jensen em todas as partes proibidas do seu corpo. Era estranho porque Jared nunca tinha pensado que isso era algo errado, que homossexualidade era errado, que sexo era errado. Mas eles estavam, além do voto de silêncio, fazendo voto de castidade. Ou seja, o mínimo beijo estava fora de questão.

E Jensen, bem, Jensen até chorou em algumas noites antes de dormir. Começava a entender como Jared havia se sentido. Ele estava feliz de estar ali, de ter conhecido Jared, mas ele sabia que queria e desejava o moreno mais do que queria ser padre. E ter conhecido Jared naquele lugar, naquele momento, era castigo demais.

E desistir estava fora de questão porque a verdade era que os dois não tinham ideia do que iam fazer quando saíssem dali. Iam acabar decepcionando todas as pessoas que tinham encorajado eles a seguirem aquela vida.

"_Eu juro que faria qualquer coisa pra ter te conhecido antes..."_

Jared até escreveu no caderno de Jensen uma vez enquanto o mais velho tomava banho. Jensen só leu mais tarde, quando Jared já tinha entrado no banheiro pra tomar banho também e, quando o mais novo saiu do banheiro, Jensen já tinha descido para o desjejum. Jared viu o caderno na sua cama e sorriu ao ler:

"_Fui inventar uma máquina do tempo e já volto..."_

-J2-

Jared acordou ao sentir um peso em sua cama. Ele viu a silhueta de Jensen se formar em meio à sombra da madrugada. Ele acendeu o abajur, vendo o rosto de Jensen mais branco que o normal, algumas gotas de suor se formavam em sua testa. O moreno se afastou, dando espaço pra que Jensen se deitasse ao seu lado. Assim que Jensen se deitou, de frente pra Jared, o mais novo franziu os olhos, mentalmente perguntando "o que houve?". Jensen engoliu em seco e pegou um dos braços de Jared, desenhando letras na pele do moreno com a ponta dos dedos.

Jared leu as letras imaginárias se formarem em seu braço e leu: _Pesadelo. _

O mais novo suspirou e voltou a desligar a luz do abajur, puxando o corpo de Jensen pra mais perto e apoiando o rosto dele em seu peito.

Jared sentiu a respiração pesada do mais velho atravessar o tecido da sua camisa e bater direto na sua pele, mandando arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Ele puxou o edredom pra cima dos dois e sentiu os pés gelados de Jensen roçarem nos seus em uma espécie de carinho que eles trocaram por um tempo. Jared sorriu, desejando que pudesse travar aquela "batalha de pés" com Jensen por todas as noites da sua vida, porque parecia uma coisa tão íntima e tão gostosa que ele queria ter aquilo só pra si, pra todo o sempre.

Se Jared pudesse falar nesse momento, ele diria: "Eu te amo".

E se Jensen pudesse, ele responderia: "Eu também".

Mas mesmo que pudessem falar, não é o que eles diriam. Porque suas almas gritavam um pro outro "Eu te amo" um milhão de vezes, mas a parte racional lembrava que era muito cedo pra dizer isso.

De repente, Jared sentiu os lábios de Jensen beijarem o tecido da sua camisa de leve. Jensen subiu os beijos pelo pescoço de Jared, beijando seu pomo-de-adão, seu maxilar, seu queixo...

Jared sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao que Jensen se aproximou da sua boca. Sentiu a respiração do menor ali, quente e muito, muito perto. O maior entreabriu os lábios, deixando sua respiração se encontrar com a de Jensen, que passou um bom momento deixando que suas bocas ficassem próximas, mas não beijou Jared. Ao invés disso, ele selou seus lábios no nariz do mais novo, e no espaço entre os olhos e então dando um ultimo beijo na testa de Jared antes de voltar a recostar a cabeça contra o peito dele.

Jared apertou os braços ao redor de Jensen, abraçando-o por um longo momento antes de afrouxar o abraço e procurar a mão de Jensen com a sua, entrelaçando os dedos com os dele e assim que o contato foi estabelecido, ele sorriu, com os olhos fechados. Ele nunca mais ia querer ficar longe de Jensen.

Eles demoraram pra acalmar seus corpos, mas enfim dormiram.

**Continua...**

_N/A: Eu já disse que os reviews me deixam felizes? HAHA Mas é, gente, não canso de agradecer os reviews de vocês porque são eles que me empolgam, que me fazem sorrir e que me fazem tirar um pedaço do meu tempo pra escrever essa fic que eu simplesmente estou amando escrever. Então... Esse capítulo foi bem intenso, né? HAHA Espero que tenham gostado dessa maior aproximação dos J's e continuem acompanhando. Abraço apertado pra todo mundo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Jensen acordou antes de o despertador tocar, apesar de o sol já ter nascido. Presumiu que deveria ser pouco mais de cinco da manhã. Ele ia se mexer quando se lembrou de que não estava na sua cama e então percebeu o peso de um braço sobre o seu corpo. Jared estava deitado às suas costas, abraçando o loiro e encaixando seus corpos.

Não conteve o sorriso ao se dar conta de que estava dormindo de conchinha com Jared. Desejou que pudesse acordar assim todos os dias. E odiava o fato de não poderem ficar assim por muito tempo. Porque logo teriam que acordar e, claro, havia o perigo de padre Jeffrey entrar no quarto de uma hora pra outra e pegar os dois daquele jeito.

Jensen ia se virar para acordar Jared quando sentiu a respiração do mais novo na sua nuca, arrepiando todo o seu corpo. Sentiu o moreno se mover atrás de si, pra frente e, ao mesmo tempo, puxando o corpo de Jensen com o braço, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. Jensen gemeu ao sentir o volume de Jared pressionado atrás de si, o contato direto entre suas peles impedido apenas pelo tecido fino de seus pijamas.

Jensen entreabriu os lábios ao sentir a mão gelada de Jared adentrar a camisa do seu pijama, escorregando a ponta dos dedos por sua barriga em uma carícia. A língua quente de Jared bem abaixo da sua nuca. _Céus. _Um gemido sussurrado escapou dos lábios de Jensen quando ele sentiu Jared prender seu mamilo entre o dedo médio e o indicador, e o gemido fez Jared pressionar ainda mais o volume em suas calças contra o corpo do mais velho.

Todos os órgãos de Jensen pareciam estar pegando fogo dentro dele, seu próprio membro já começava a pulsar dentro de suas calças e seu instinto lhe dizia pra se livrar de toda aquela roupa. Queria sentir Jared. Pele na pele.

Impulsivamente, Jensen se virou de bruços na cama, Jared se apoiou em cima dele, levantando parte da camisa do pijama do loiro pra poder beijar-lhe as costas pintadas com sardas que teriam feito Jared sorrir se ele não estivesse tão entorpecido, guiado pelo desejo. A verdade é que Jared não pensava muito bem pela manhã. Jared deitou o corpo por cima do de Jensen, seu peito contra as costas de Jensen e sua ereção pulsando contra as nádegas dele.

O resto do mundo parecia ter ficado mudo e silencioso quando Jared começou a impulsionar o quadril contra o do loiro, sendo estimulado a se movimentar com cada vez mais força e intensidade ao que os gemidos dançavam pra fora da boca de Jensen. Porque o gemido dele era o máximo de voz que Jared poderia ouvir por um bom tempo e ele queria aquilo gravado na sua mente.

A manhã tinha começado a ficar quente demais e Jared já tinha até tirado a própria camisa pra que nada separasse o contato direto quando o seu peitoral fizesse atrito com as costas de Jensen. As peles já úmidas pelo suor que começava a se formar.

Mas o maldito despertador tinha que tocar.

E dessa vez foi Jared quem deu um pulo da cama, seus olhos arregalados como se ele só agora tivesse se tocado do que estava fazendo, porque Jensen tinha se virado na cama e estava olhando pro moreno com o rosto completamente vermelho, a respiração ofegante, o cabelo bagunçado e a roupa completamente amarrotada em seu corpo.

Tudo o que Jared queria fazer era voltar pra cama e beijar aquela visão de Jensen porque era uma das mais bonitas que ele já vira em sua vida.

E Jensen estava tendo um tempo difícil em acalmar seu coração porque Jared estava ali parado em pé a uma certa distância da cama, sem camisa, o abdome definido, o peito subindo e descendo de uma forma irregular, a franja bagunçada e o volume marcando a calça do pijama.

Jensen se perguntou se algum dia ele poderia beijar todo o corpo de Jared sem culpa e sem medo. E sem o maldito despertador.

-J2-

Esses momentos intensos entre os dois já estavam se tornando frequentes demais. Até mesmo quando eles se olhavam, havia um misto de confidência e desejo, onde eles partilhavam um segredo sujo e ao mesmo tempo sagrado.

Os corações batiam rápido, os olharem ficavam intensos, as mãos se tocavam por qualquer motivo. Assim como nessa manhã de terça feira em que eles estavam colando os rótulos nas garrafas de vinho que eram produzidas no monastério.

Jared passava a cola especial no verso do adesivo e o entregava pra Jensen pra que ele pudesse colar o adesivo na garrafa de vidro. Eles não podiam se olhar porque padre Jim estava ali, mas seus dedos sempre, sem exceção, se tocavam e trocavam pequenas carícias toda vez que o adesivo era passado da mão de Jared para a de Jensen.

E eles tinham começado a apreciar pequenos momentos que passavam longe um do outro, porque o peito ardia em saudade, contando horas e minutos pra ver o outro novamente e escrever ao outro sobre o seu dia no caderno que, agora, se resumia em pouquíssimas páginas em branco.

Como na quarta feira em que Jared teve de ajudar padre Jeffrey a selar e endereçar cartas e Jensen ficou ajudando padre Jim a fazer terços porque ele com certeza era mais habilidoso naquilo do que Jared.

Eles ficaram a tarde inteira ocupados com essas tarefas e mesmo que a distancia fosse mínima – Jared no térreo, na sala de padre Jeffrey e Jensen no quarto andar, no ateliê com padre Jim -, eles ficavam ansiosos e inquietos, gravando cada palavra que os padre diziam pra que eles pudessem comentar, através do caderno, um para o outro quando enfim chegassem ao quarto e pudessem rir das divagações de padre Jeffrey e dos devaneios e a mania que padre Jim tinha de xingar e depois pedir desculpas a Jesus pela sua boca suja.

Na quinta feira após esse dia, eles estavam tendo uma aula com padre Jeffrey e ele os estava ensinando sobre confissões e como orientar uma pessoa que procurava um padre pra se confessar. E um fato engraçado aconteceu quando o padre mencionou que Jared e Jensen teriam de se confessar após terminado o período de silêncio.

Ambos instintivamente estreitaram a coluna e se recostaram no banco da capela, esperando um momento pra se olharem e dizerem em um olhar o quanto estavam fodidos. Tudo isso em um movimento incrivelmente sincronizado.

Eles teriam rido alto se Jeffrey não estivesse bem ali na frente, ainda falando entusiasmadamente sobre os castigos acerca da desobediência, segundo a bíblia. E, por estar entusiasmado, Jeffrey acabou não percebendo quando, novamente de um jeito sincronizado, os dois jovens deixaram de se olhar rapidamente pra abaixarem as cabeças e esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

Na sexta-feira eles estavam entusiasmados porque agora só faltava uma semana pra que o voto de silêncio acabasse. Eles tinham decidido que iam tentar se manter longe da boca e do corpo um do outro até que eles pudessem falar e decidir o que eles iam fazer com tudo aquilo.

Mas de repente Jared estava muito ansioso pra ouvir Jensen falar, estava ansioso pra próxima sexta-feira e quando Jared ficava ansioso, ele ficava extremamente inquieto.

"_Jared! Dá pra parar de ficar balançando essa perna? O quarto tá começando a tremer."_

"_Desculpa. Mas é que falta uma semana e eu não consigo mais esperar, grr."_

"_Uma semana passa rápido, você sabe."_

"_Não rápido o bastante."_

"_É só se manter ocupado..."_

"_Vem deitar comigo e me manter ocupado?" _Mesmo se Jared não tivesse esboçado um sorriso malicioso ao escrever isso, Jensen poderia facilmente ter imaginado.

"_Tenho uma ideia melhor. Levanta dessa cama e vamos andar lá no pátio. Ao menos assim o tempo passa."_

Jensen jogou o caderno no colo do moreno e se levantou, esperando Jared terminar de ler pra sair do quarto junto com ele.

-J2-

Jensen adorava o fato de que ele e Jared eram mais íntimos do que ele tinha sido com qualquer pessoa que ele conhecera em sua vida. Mesmo quando ele e Jared jamais tinham trocado uma palavra sequer.

Eles podiam se comunicar com simples expressão corporal e compartilhar uma piada interna com um simples olhar.

Mas às vezes Jensen se flagrava com um remoto pensamento de que as coisas poderiam mudar a partir do momento em que eles pudessem se falar. Ele não sabia por que tinha medo e, na verdade, ele até evitava pensar muito nisso porque Jensen odiava antecipar sofrimento. Ele só sabia que o desconhecido o assustava, e a voz de Jared era desconhecida pra ele.

E era inegável que havia um furacão na mente dos dois rapazes naquela sexta-feira, apesar de eles parecerem bem calmos sentados no pátio, ao redor da fonte.

Padre Jeffrey estava passando por ali quando ele avistou os garotos e foi falar com eles.

- Uma semana, certo? – Ele disse com seu famoso sorriso e os dois mais jovens sorriram de volta em consentimento. – Não se preocupem. Eu sei que estão loucos pra conversarem um com o outro e pra lembrar de como são suas vozes. Uma semana passa rápido e, assim que se confessarem na sexta-feira que vem, vocês vão poder passar o fim de semana com suas famílias. Aproveitem o resto do dia, rapazes. Se precisarem de mim, eu estarei na capela.

E assim ele saiu, indo em direção à capela.

Apesar da lentidão com que o dia parecia ter se arrastado, o sol finalmente estava se pondo. Jared e Jensen se dirigiram até o refeitório e comeram calmamente enquanto a noite caía sobre o monastério.

Logo eles estavam em suas camas. Queriam dormir o mais rápido possível pra acabar logo com aquela sexta-feira. E então eles estariam um dia a menos de poderem finalmente falar um com o outro. Mas Jensen estava pensativo demais e não conseguia dormir. Sua mente vagava pelo passado, pelo presente e pelas expectativas do futuro. Ele se deitou em todas as posições possíveis, ele fechava os olhos, mas logo ele percebia que estava com os olhos abertos, encarando a escuridão novamente.

Jared, por sua vez, parecia ter caído num sono profundo. Talvez a agitação que tomou conta do seu corpo durante o dia tenha gastado suas energias, de forma que ele deu um sorriso de boa noite pra Jensen, apagou a luz do abajur, deitou e instantaneamente começou a sonhar.

Enquanto Jensen havia desistido de ficar deitado e tinha se levantado. Estava com as mãos apoiadas na pia do banheiro e encarando seu rosto no espelho. Olhava bem no fundo dos olhos que o encaravam através do espelho, como se tentasse entender o turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos. Talvez se ele olhasse fundo o bastante, talvez ele pudesse entender. Como ele poderia estar completamente apaixonado por um homem cuja voz ele completamente desconhecia?

Mas a única resposta que ele recebeu foi o seu olhar lhe fazendo a mesma pergunta.

-J2-

Jared tinha ficado com pena de acordar Jensen. Quando o despertador tocou, o loiro só se mexeu na cama, preguiçoso, nem se dando ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. Jared acordou prontamente e desligou o despertador, sentando na cama pra observar Jensen e seu cabelo desastrosamente bagunçado. Afinal, eles nem tinham motivo pra acordar tão cedo, já que padre Jeffrey havia cancelado o único compromisso que eles tinham nessa manhã. Não faria mal se ele deixasse Jensen dormir mais um pouco.

A julgar pelo estado dos lençóis da cama de Jensen, Jared pensou em perguntar a Jensen mais tarde se alguém havia feito sexo selvagem ali em cima. O pensamento se transformou em um sorriso. O seu colega de quarto provavelmente tivera dificuldades pra dormir à noite. Quisera ele ter feito companhia a Jensen durante a madrugada. Mas não se lembrava nem de ter pegado no sono. Não tinha se dado conta do quanto estava cansado.

Mas ao menos tinha acordado disposto. Disposto até demais, pra falar a verdade. Sua ereção matinal tinha dado um pulo dentro das suas calças só de ver o cabelo desarrumado de Jensen e se perguntar se era assim que ele ficaria depois de fazer sexo. Mas não culpe o pobre Jared. Fazia quase um mês que ele não aliviava as tensões do seu corpo que, ultimamente, eram muitas, já que o homem que ele desejava dormia bem ali ao seu lado e ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada.

Ele pensou em se tocar ali mesmo, observando a figura de Jensen, deitado daquele jeito, dormindo totalmente inocente e, ainda assim, causando tantos pensamentos impuros. Mas ele com certeza se meteria em problemas se Jensen acordasse de repente e visse Jared naquela situação. Ou se alguém resolvesse entrar em seu quarto.

De qualquer forma, o cérebro de Jared nunca funcionava cem por cento quando ele tinha acabado de acordar. Agora, no mínimo, somente quarenta por cento do seu cérebro estava ativa. Trinta e cinco por cento pensando em sexo e os outros cinco por cento tentando lembrar Jared de pensar com a cabeça de cima. O que não é uma competição muito justa quando você tem uma ereção querendo pular pra fora das suas calças.

Ele olhou pra baixo e pôde ver sua glande rosada presa entre o elástico da boxer e a sua pele, já no seu caminho pra pular pra fora do tecido a qualquer movimento brusco. Então tudo que Jared teve que fazer foi abaixar um pouco o elástico e logo seu membro estava livre, apontando exatamente na direção de Jensen. Estava tão duro que chegava a doer. Ele ainda chegou a envolver a base do seu membro com a mão, ofegando ao mínimo toque dos seus dedos na pele pulsante. Mas Jensen fez um movimento inesperado com a perna, assustando Jared e fazendo o moreno levantar-se, voltando a arrumar sua boxer e andando rápido em direção ao banheiro, se apressando pra tomar um banho gelado.

-J2-

Tomar banho gelado no frio não tinha sido uma das melhores ideias de Jared. Ele passou o resto do dia espirrando, com o nariz vermelho e, no fim da tarde, seu corpo fervia de febre. Sendo assim, padre Jeffrey o mandou ir pro quarto descansar.

Jensen apareceu no quarto já à noite, depois do jantar, trazendo um prato de comida pra Jared. O moreno estava deitado na cama de Jensen, agarrado com o edredom do loiro e com o seu próprio. Tinha caído no sono. Ao olhar pra imagem de Jared dessa forma, Jensen o comparou com uma criança. Era lindo. Sentou-se ao lado de Jared, na pequena brecha que ele tinha deixado na cama e pôs a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira, tirando uma foto mental de Jared dormindo daquele jeito antes de levar as costas de uma das mãos até a testa de Jared. A febre havia diminuído, mas ainda não tinha ido embora completamente.

Jensen escorregou os dedos pelo rosto de Jared até que o moreno abrisse os olhos, sorrindo ao ver o loiro ali. Ele desprendeu uma das mãos do edredom pra entrelaçar seus dedos com os de Jensen, esfregando a ponta do nariz nas costas das mãos do mais velho.

Jensen riu de um jeito discreto. Teve vontade de dizer a Jared que o nariz dele estava quente. Mas ao invés disso, ele somente levou as costas da mão de Jared até seus lábios e a beijou, pra depois quebrar o contato e voltar a pegar a bandeja em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Jared fez uma careta de "eu não quero comer". E Jensen estreitou as sobrancelhas num gesto de "você precisa se alimentar!". Jared só suspirou antes de se sentar na cama e pegar a bandeja de Jensen, colocando-a em seu colo e começando a comer.

E enquanto Jared comia, Jensen pegou o caderno e a caneta na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

"_Você é uma criança, sabia?" _Ele escreveu e então estendeu o caderno de forma que Jared pudesse ver o que ele tinha escrito.

Ao ler, Jared riu, fazendo uma careta infantil em seguida. Jensen abaixou o caderno novamente, continuando a escrever.

"_Por que você tá na minha cama?"_

Jared pegou o caderno e a caneta de Jensen, tendo cuidado pra não derrubar o prato quando escreveu:

"_Ela é mais quente."_

Ao mostrar o caderno a Jensen, o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha em forma de descrença, então Jared voltou a escrever.

"_Eu senti sua falta. É chato ficar sozinho aqui e a sua cama tem cheiro de Jensen."_

Jensen não pôde evitar o sorriso.

"_E agora vai ficar com cheiro de Jared, já que você resolveu se apossar dela."_

"_E isso não é bom?"_

"_Isso é ótimo."_

-J2-

Duas da manhã e o nariz de Jared não o deixava dormir. Sem contar o fato de que ele estava ardendo de febre. Jensen tinha trazido sua própria farmácia para o monastério e ele deu a Jared um remédio pra febre e um descongestionante nasal. Mas nada parecia funcionar. O moreno estava suando de tão quente e Jensen estava começando a ficar desesperado.

Ele tinha tentado ir chamar padre Jeffrey duas vezes, mas Jared continuava segurando seu pulso, fazendo um movimento negativo com a cabeça, não querendo que Jensen incomodasse padre Jeffrey por causa disso.

"_Eu vou melhorar logo"_ Jared tinha escrito, mas Jensen não se convenceu.

Tinha demorado, mas o nariz enfim havia parado de escorrer agora, graças ao descongestionante nasal que a mãe de Jensen chamava de "milagroso". Mas já havia passado uma hora desde que Jared tinha tomado o remédio pra febre e a febre simplesmente não passava. Então Jensen tentou se lembrar do que sua mãe fazia quando ele ficava com febre desse jeito. Mas fazia muito tempo que Jensen não tinha febre. O menor sinal de gripe, e ele já tomava um antialérgico. De qualquer forma, a última febre forte que ele se lembrava de ter tido, foi há alguns anos, e ele ainda era uma criança.

Jared definitivamente era uma criança grande. Foi o que Jensen pensou antes de agarrar Jared pelos pulsos e fazê-lo se levantar da cama. Ele arrastou o moreno consigo até o banheiro, fechando a porta com cuidado pra não fazer barulho, apesar de as paredes do mosteiro serem grossas o bastante pra abafar qualquer som. Ele sentou Jared na tampa do vaso sanitário e foi em direção ao chuveiro, ajustando a temperatura da água pra que ela ficasse fria.

Enquanto a água caía, Jensen se encarregou de livrar Jared da sua camisa e da sua calça, deixando-o vestido somente com sua boxer. O moreno estava muito febril pra protestar. Na verdade, ele estava bem perto de começar a delirar por causa da febre. E, bem, Jensen tirando as suas roupas o fez se perguntar se ele já não estava delirando.

Mas então Jared sentiu a água fria cair sobre sua cabeça e gemeu em protesto, tentando sair de baixo do chuveiro. Mas Jensen tinha tirado as próprias roupas, ficando também só com sua boxer e estava segurando Jared, não deixando que ele escapasse. Sentou o moreno no chão do box, e deixou-o ali sentado embaixo da água fria, sentindo uma incrível pena e se sentindo terrivelmente culpado ao ver Jared começar a tremer de frio.

Jared segurava os pulsos de Jensen com força, permanecendo com os olhos fechados enquanto ele batia os dentes por conta do frio. Ele tinha aberto os olhos umas duas vezes, se deparando com a visão de Jensen vestido somente com uma peça de roupa. E por isso ele se obrigava a fechar os olhos. Se continuasse olhando, ele seria capaz de fazer a própria água gelada pegar fogo.

Jensen tateou o corpo de Jared com as costas das mãos, certificando-se de que ele não estava mais quente antes de desligar o chuveiro. Em um movimento rápido, ele pegou uma toalha. Jared já tinha se posto de pé dentro do box quando Jensen voltou pra enxuga-lo. O mais novo estava abraçando o próprio corpo e tremia, praguejando Jensen com os olhos, o que fez o mais velho sorrir enquanto enxugava o corpo de Jared com cuidado.

Jensen tirou o excesso de água do cabelo de Jared, deixando os fios bagunçados, e de um jeito infantil, ele enxugou o rosto, as orelhas e o pescoço do mais novo, ficando feliz ao ver as covinhas se manifestarem. Passou a toalha pelos braços longos do moreno, enquanto esse só permanecia parado, deixando que Jensen cuidasse dele porque ele simplesmente estava adorando o toque do outro. Então Jensen enxugou o peitoral e a barriga de Jared, meio que abraçando seu corpo pra enxugar as costas dele. Seus rostos ficaram próximos e, por alguns segundos, eles colaram suas bochechas juntas. Mas logo Jensen se ajoelhava, enxugando as pernas de Jared, apesar de a boxer molhada fazer com que algumas gotas de água continuassem escorrendo pela sua pele abaixo.

Quando Jensen tinha enxugado tudo que podia do corpo do mais alto, ele enrolou a toalha ao redor da cintura de Jared. E o olhou bem nos olhos. Jared achava que o mais baixo havia terminado, mas então Jensen adentrou suas mãos por baixo da toalha, escorregando-as pela lateral externa das coxas de Jared até alcançar o elástico da boxer dele. Jensen retirou o tecido úmido do corpo de Jared com cuidado, ajoelhando-se à medida em que escorregava a boxer pelas pernas do moreno, que levantou um pé, depois o outro, pra que Jensen pudesse finalmente jogar o tecido junto com o resto da roupa suja da semana e voltar a ficar de pé na frente de Jared.

Jensen checou mais uma vez se a febre de Jared não havia voltado. Ele estava um pouco quente, mas nada tão preocupante quanto antes. Jared segurou as mãos dele, colocando-as ao redor do seu corpo e abraçando-o, o rosto de um no pescoço do outro, respirando o cheiro um do outro. As ereções pressionadas através dos tecidos da toalha de Jared e da boxer um pouco úmida de Jensen.

Eles ficaram um tempo assim, abraçados, na esperança de que isso aliviasse o desejo de alguma forma, sem sucesso. O desejo só aumentava e eles permaneciam pressionando seus corpos mais e mais, como se fosse possível que eles acabassem se tornando um só.

Eles foram obrigados a se soltarem do abraço e irem dormir. Porque eles tinham feito uma promessa e porque não estavam prontos pra quebra-la.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Gente, eu sei que demorei. Mil desculpas! A faculdade me consome T_T Mas eu enfim terminei esse capítulo e prometo que vou tentar agilizar o próximo pra poder postar o quanto antes. Eu não tenho muito certeza se o capítulo ficou exatamente bom, mas espero que tenham gostado e continuem mandando reviews lindos, mesmo que seja pra me dizer que ficou ruim HAHAH. Abraço bem apertado pra quem tá acompanhando 3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

O resfriado de Jared ainda resistiu até mais dois dias apenas. Isso porque Jensen fez um ótimo trabalho em alimentar o moreno, hidrata-lo e dar os remédios na hora certa. Jared até tinha brincado com Jensen ao escrever:

"_Sério, você deveria ser enfermeiro, não padre."_

Mas Jensen sabia que era péssimo em cuidar de pessoas. Jared só era especial pra ele, por isso Jensen tinha se esforçado tanto pra cuidar dele. Na verdade, era mais um instinto do que um esforço. E ele gostava. Era como se tivesse nascido pra cuidar daquela criança de quase dois metros.

Mas em uma coisa Jared tinha razão. Jensen nem de longe tinha nascido pra ser padre. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando deixou sua família convencê-lo. Por outro lado, ele estava agradecido por ter se deixado convencer, porque se ele não tivesse ido para o mosteiro, ele provavelmente não teria conhecido Jared e não estaria cheio desses sentimentos novos e estranhamente bons dentro dele.

A verdade era que, naquele mosteiro, Jared e Jensen tinham experimentado sensações que nunca haviam sentido antes. Um fogo inexplicável queimando em suas peles toda vez que estavam próximos um do outro, insetos voando em seus estômagos toda vez que eles trocavam olhares. Era um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos que os enchiam de vida, de esperança e de medo. Encontravam um no outro segurança e proteção e, ao mesmo tempo, insegurança e medo. Tudo misturado, tudo muito confuso, mas ainda assim, tudo muito claro.

E aquela ultima semana de silêncio passou praticamente voando. Isso era algo que eles realmente não esperavam. Eles estavam certos de que por conta da ansiedade, os dias iriam se arrastar. E então, de repente, já era o final da semana. Jensen nem acreditou quando viu no calendário. O fato de Jared ter ficado doente e as outras tarefas que tinham de fazer os tinham deixado ocupados de forma que eles nem perceberam a segunda-feira se transformar em sexta-feira.

Eles só acreditaram que era sexta quando Padre Jeffrey mandou alguém chama-los pra que se dirigissem até a capela.

O corpo de Jensen de repente ficou gelado. Não sabia se estava preparado. Ele olhou rapidamente na direção de Jared, que o olhou de volta. Havia medo nos olhos do moreno. Jared estava nervoso. Tão nervoso quanto Jensen? Bem, eles não tinham como saber. Então antes que seus corações explodissem dentro de seus corpos, eles resolveram sair do quarto, indo em direção à capela em passos rápidos e nervosos.

Era hora de se confessarem.

E a verdade é que eles não tinham conversado sobre isso. Não sabiam o que iriam dizer, ou se iriam falar sobre todos aqueles sentimentos. Contar que haviam se tocado mais do que deveriam, que compartilhavam um desejo e uma paixão que eles acreditavam ser incurável e irreversível.

-J2-

Já fazia quase dez minutos que eles estavam sentados num dos bancos da capela esperando por Padre Jeffrey. Quando ele finalmente chegou, Jared parou de balançar a perna nervosamente e Jensen deu graças a Deus por isso. Jared tinha poder de deixar Jensen ainda mais nervoso...

- Desculpem o atraso, garotos, eu tive que resolver um problema de ultima hora. Jared, você primeiro. Venha ao confessionário.

E, após dizer isso, Jeffrey foi até o confessionário, abrindo duas portinhas e entrando por uma delas, fechando-a em seguida. Jared se levantou do banco, olhando rapidamente pra Jensen antes de andar até o confessionário e entrar pela outra portinha, fechando-a e então se encontrando na escuridão. Suas pernas mal cabiam lá dentro e a sensação era estranha.

Mas não era como se nunca tivesse estado em um confessionário antes. Na verdade, ele já havia se confessado algumas vezes. Mais vezes do que qualquer jovem da sua idade que conhecia.

Logo ele ouviu a voz de padre Jeffrey soar através da grade de madeira que separava os dois dentro do confessionário.

- Está pronto pra ouvir sua voz de novo?

Jared pigarreou. Tinha medo que sua voz não saísse da sua boca quando ele falasse. Essa situação não era bem o que ele desejava. Queria que fosse Jensen a primeira pessoa a ouvi-lo falar depois de todo esse silêncio. Assim como queria ser a primeira pessoa com quem Jensen falaria.

- Não sei... – o moreno riu baixo ao estranhar o som da sua própria voz – Uau. Isso é estranho.

Padre Jeffrey riu também, tão baixo quanto Jared. Mas isso fez o mais novo ficar mais calmo.

- Essa é realmente a primeira vez que você fala desde que fez o voto?

- Sim, padre.

- E você teve dificuldade?

Jared suspirou.

- Muita.

- Por que, Jared?

O moreno passou a língua pelos lábios, engolindo em seco. A voz de Jeffrey tinha ficado mais séria e uma parte do cérebro Jared ficava gritando dentro da cabeça dele, dizendo pra ele que talvez o padre desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

Mas a consciência de Jared repetia pra ele ficar calmo. E foi o que ele fez.

- Eu não sei... – Jared começou, apoiando a parte de trás da cabeça na parede de madeira do confessionário e então fechando os olhos - Eu fiquei confuso, quis fazer perguntas e eu não estou certo se ouvi o chamado. Eu não sei o que o meu chamado deveria ser, e eu não sei se, apesar do silêncio, eu fui capaz de ouvir. Meu silêncio teve mais dúvidas do que respostas, padre.

- Que tipo de dúvidas, Jared?

O corpo de Jared estremeceu. Só a imagem de Jensen se fazia presente nos seus pensamentos.

- Duvidas sobre o meu futuro... Sobre o que eu realmente quero fazer.

- Então você não sabe se ser padre é o caminho que você quer seguir?

- Não... Eu não tenho certeza.

Padre Jeffrey fez uma pausa. Jared pensou que provavelmente ele não dera a resposta que o padre gostaria de ouvir.

- Vá passar o fim de semana com sua família, Jared. Converse com eles, pense com calma, clareie sua mente e, então, quando você voltar, você me diz o que quer. Tudo bem?

Jared abriu os olhos e suspirou novamente.

- Sim, padre.

- Jared... Não há mais nada que queira me dizer?

Jared fingiu pensar em algo. Na verdade, ele realmente pensou. Pensou em Jensen. A pele de Jensen, os lábios dele, os olhos, as sardas, as costas nuas do loiro...

- Não, senhor. – Ele apenas respondeu após alguns segundos.

Padre Jeffrey fez mais uma pausa e, num tom de voz sereno, ele disse:

- Reze três Pai Nossos e duas Ave Marias.

E então Jared saiu do confessionário. A primeira coisa que ele avistou, foi Jensen ali sentado no mesmo lugar que estava antes. Os olhos arregalados de curiosidade. Jared sorriu, num sinal pra dizer a Jensen que estava tudo bem.

- Jensen! Vamos? – A voz sorridente de Padre Jeffrey ecoou na capela e então Jensen se levantou, indo em direção ao confessionário e entrando pela mesma portinha pela qual Jared acabara de sair.

Enquanto o moreno estava ajoelhado em frente ao altar para pagar sua penitência, ele não podia evitar de olhar em direção ao confessionário, imaginando que Jensen estava _falando _lá dentro.

Se levantou após terminar de rezar e voltou a sentar em um dos bancos da capela, rindo de nervosismo ao tentar imaginar a voz de Jensen. Isso era insano. Simplesmente insano. Como diabos Jared amava um cara e não fazia ideia de como era sua voz? Ele afundou o rosto nas mãos, tentando acalmar o seu coração dentro do peito.

Céus, o que estava acontecendo dentro dele? Parecia que as borboletas em seu estômago haviam amarrado uma corda ao redor do seu coração e ficavam apertando e apertando, deixando Jared totalmente sem ar.

-J2-

- E você ouviu o chamado? Está certo sobre sua vocação, Jensen? – A voz de Jeffrey se pronunciava mais uma vez.

Jensen estreitou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Ele esperava que no meio da escuridão do confessionário, padre Jeffrey não pudesse ver a expressão em seu rosto.

- Na verdade, eu não sei. Talvez eu tenha, sim, ouvido um chamado. Mas acho que é um chamado pra que eu siga em uma direção diferente. Não sei se ser padre é o que eu deva realmente fazer.

- Você está certo disso?

- Eu não estou certo de nada nesse momento, padre.

- Precisa de um tempo pra decidir?

- Acho que sim.

- Bem, você tem o final de semana. – Apesar do suspiro de padre Jeffrey, ele ainda soava calmo - Reze três Pai Nossos e duas Ave Marias.

Jensen saiu do confessionário, observando Jared e seus olhos de cachorro abandonado. O loiro sorriu nervoso.

- Muito bem. – Padre Jeffrey se pronunciou ao sair do confessionário, atraindo a atenção dos garotos pra ele – Vocês ficaram presos aqui dentro por muito tempo. Podem sair do monastério se quiserem, é um lugar bonito lá fora. Conversem, clareiem suas mentes. Suas famílias devem estar aqui no final da tarde pra busca-los. Vocês devem estar ansiosos pra conversar, não é? – Ele emitiu uma risada gostosa, claramente não fazendo ideia do quão certo estava. – A gente se vê mais tarde.

E então o padre deixou os dois noviços na capela. E enquanto Jensen se ajoelhava pra pagar sua penitência, Jared se levantava do banco, andando lentamente até a entrada do lugar, podendo observar o pátio lá fora e, logo mais adiante, o portão aberto do monastério, dando lugar a uma paisagem verde.

Jared sentiu uma presença ao seu lado. Jensen estava ali, olhando bem pro seu rosto. Mas ele não falou nada. Jared riu e fez um sinal com a cabeça pra que Jensen o seguisse. Os dois caminharam até o portão aberto, saindo do monastério e adentrando a paisagem verde. Pela primeira vez em um mês, não estavam rodeados por quatro paredes.

Eles deram a volta no muro do monastério até estarem com os pés sobre a paisagem que eles viam todos os dias através da janela do quarto onde dormiam. Andaram em silêncio pelas colinas, em passos rápidos.

Jared parecia estar fugindo de algo e Jensen só o seguia, não sabendo se devia dizer alguma coisa. Talvez Jared estivesse esperando pelo momento certo. Mas acabou que já fazia vinte minutos que eles estavam andando e eles tinham acabado de entrar em um bosque, árvores por toda a parte. Jensen pensou em dizer a Jared pra eles voltarem, que poderiam se perder, mas quando ele finalmente criou coragem pra falar alguma coisa, Jared parou de andar. Jensen deu uma olhada ao redor. As árvores tinham sumido do caminho na frente deles pra dar espaço a um lago e ele não sabia de onde aquilo tinha surgido, mas era lindo.

Por um momento ele pensou que Jared o tinha levado ali de propósito, que de alguma forma o moreno conhecia aquele lugar, mas então ele olhou pra Jared e o mais novo parecia tão deslumbrado quanto ele.

Eles se olharam com sorrisos de excitação no rosto. Era isso, então. O fim do silêncio. E Jensen não fazia ideia do que dizer. Ele não queria que a primeira coisa que Jared ouvisse dele fosse algo idiota. Mas quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mas o seu cérebro dava um nó dentro da sua cabeça.

Jared desviou os olhos dos de Jensen pra poder olhar para o lago novamente. De repente ele ficou sério. Então ele inspirou todo o ar que pôde pra dentro dos seus pulmões, soltando o mesmo ar em forma de um grito terrivelmente alto e longo, seguido de um outro berro, o que pegou Jensen de surpresa.

É. Gritar. Definitivamente o melhor jeito de se livrar de um mês de palavras presas dentro do seu corpo.

Jensen mal controlava suas risadas enquanto Jared continuava gritando pro ar, com um sorriso no rosto, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas, até que os gritos se tornaram risadas. Ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, ofegando e rindo ao mesmo tempo enquanto Jensen continuava a gargalhar de uma forma que Jared definiu na sua mente como "O melhor som do mundo". Mas Jared costumava pensar isso sobre todos os sons que saíam da boca do mais velho.

Jared voltou a ficar de pé, ainda ofegando em meio ao riso. Olhou pra Jensen. As risadas do loiro tinham dado lugar a um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Jared se aproximou dele, agora com uma expressão mais séria, deixando que somente um pequeno sorriso transparecesse em seus lábios.

- Eu juro que se eu não ouvir a sua voz nesse exato minuto, eu vou ter um troço. – Foi o que Jared finalmente disse.

Jensen nem conseguiu pensar em falar. Ele estava muito ocupado processando a informação de que aquela era a voz de Jared. Que o moreno estava falando com ele e que aquela era a primeira vez, a primeira coisa que ele ouvia Jared dizer. E que, apesar de tudo isso, a voz de Jared lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Jensen ficou simplesmente estático, olhando pros lábios de Jared, esperando o próximo som que fosse sair dali.

- O que foi, Jensen? Você não ficou mudo de vez, ficou?

O coração de Jensen deu um pulo dentro de seu peito ao que ele ouviu seu nome sair dos lábios finos de Jared. Jensen riu e fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu. Ele estava nervoso, e com certeza a sua voz sairia fina e engasgada, então ele engoliu em seco, passando a língua pelos lábios em seguida.

Jared estava impaciente. Ele já não tinha esperado tempo demais? Ele estava tão ansioso e tão feliz por finalmente poder falar, por finalmente poder ouvir Jensen. E ele estava muito feliz por ter ouvido a risada incontida do loiro, aquele som tinha um poder perigoso sobre os seus sentidos. Mas ele precisava, e precisava com todas as suas forças, ouvir Jensen falar qualquer coisa que fosse.

Ele segurou ambos os pulsos de Jensen com suas mãos e andou pra frente, fazendo com que Jensen instintivamente desse passos pra trás, de forma que, em dois passos, Jensen bateu as costas contra uma árvore e seu corpo estava preso entre o tronco da árvore e o corpo de Jared, bem ali na frente dele, próximo até demais, ele pôde perceber quando a respiração de Jared o atingiu bem no rosto quando o moreno falou:

- Qual é o problema? Você quer que eu tenha um troço? – Jared riu baixo, o sorriso nunca abandonando o seu rosto enquanto ele falava.

Jared tinha se aproximado ainda mais. Jensen sentiu o peitoral do moreno encostar-se no seu próprio. Não havia nem um milímetro de espaço separando seus corpos e as bocas estavam somente a poucos centímetros de se tocarem.

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer. – A voz de Jensen saiu em seu timbre rouco usual, mas tímida e, apesar de baixa, ainda era imponente.

Cada parte do corpo de Jared se arrepiou ao ouvir aquela voz. Era muito além do que ele tinha sido capaz de imaginar. A expressão no seu rosto de repente ficara séria demais e isso tinha deixado Jensen preocupado. As malditas borboletas no estômago.

Jared deslizou as mãos que estavam nos pulsos de Jensen até as próprias mãos do loiro, entrelaçando seus dedos juntos. Só agora Jared tinha se dado conta do quão próximo ele estava, só agora ele percebia a maneira como seu corpo estava pressionado contra o de Jensen. Seu corpo pulsou com o pensamento de que, se ele aproximasse mais um pouco o seu rosto, ele seria capaz de tocar os lábios do mais velho com os seus próprios lábios.

Quando Jensen se deu conta, ele já estava fechando os olhos, perdendo o rosto de Jared de vista pra poder sentir os lábios do moreno tocarem os seus. Ele sabia que estava trêmulo, por isso ele apertava e acariciava os dedos de Jared, percebendo que Jared correspondia a cada toque dos seus dedos com a mesma intensidade e com o mesmo nervosismo. Era uma confidência, era confiança. Jensen sentiu a língua de Jared adentrar sua boca assim que ele entreabriu os lábios. Ofegaram ao mínimo toque de suas línguas juntas, se acariciando, se entrelaçando, se amando. Nesse momento, eles não faziam ideia de por que tinham esperado tanto pra se sentirem dessa forma. Tudo fazia perfeito sentido dentro deles nesse momento em que eles se beijavam com intensidade, explorando e devorando a boca um do outro como se só isso importasse. E era só isso que importava, na verdade.

Era impossível contar o tempo em que eles ficaram ali, sentindo o gosto da boca um do outro. Pareceu uma eternidade e, ainda assim, não tinha durado tempo o bastante.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Eu disse que não ia demorar! HAHAH Mas então, eles finalmente podem falar e vocês precisam me dizer o que estão achando Eu sei que o capítulo é curto, mas com a faculdade e tudo mais, eu prefiro postar pouco e atualizar mais rápido do que demorar anos em um capítulo longo, porque daí eu acabo me perdendo na história ;; Enfim. Espero que tenham gostado :3_

**Responder reviews "anônimos":**

**AnarcoGirl:  
**_Como você ousa dizer que o seu review foi fraco, menina? AHAH Adorei o seu review e fico feliz que esteja gostando. E, bem, a atualização que você pediu já está aqui, né, espero não ter te decepcionado no momento tão esperado. Abraço apertado e obrigada por acompanhar 3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Os raios do sol forte de quase meio dia atravessavam os galhos das árvores, atingindo os dois garotos. Já fazia um tempo que eles tinham sentado na grama, um de frente para o outro. Estavam apreciando ouvir as vozes um do outro enquanto conversavam, riam e, sem motivo nenhum, eles se beijavam em meio às palavras.

Jared descobriu que ele amava ver a boca de Jensen se mover quando ele falava. Os lábios pareciam dançar no ritmo das palavras e quase sempre um sorriso surgia, tímido. A boca e os olhos de Jensen disputavam arduamente a atenção de Jared. Ele não sabia se olhava pros lábios obscenos ou pros olhos incrivelmente verdes por conta da luz amena do sol. E às vezes os olhares do moreno se tornavam tão intensos, que Jensen simplesmente parava de falar e passava a ponta da língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os, chamando pelos lábios Jared. Então eles se beijavam por minutos que pareciam horas e, ao mesmo tempo, pareciam segundos.

- Você sabe que a gente tá muito, mas muito fodido, né? – Jared falou após separar seus lábios dos de Jensen mais uma vez.

- É... Eu tenho uma leve noção. – Jensen respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Seus olhos estavam grudados nos dedos de Jared, que se entrelaçavam com os seus no espaço entre seus corpos.

Jensen adorava os dedos de Jared.

- O que você acha que a gente deve fazer? – O tom da voz de Jared tinha ficado sério. Jensen foi obrigado a desviar os olhos dos dedos do moreno para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- O que você _quer _fazer?

- Na boa? 'Tô pensando em te botar nas minhas costas e fugir pro Canadá.

É. Jared não conseguia falar sério por muito tempo.

- Por que Canadá? – Jensen riu.

- Acho que é o único país até onde eu consigo andar com você nas minhas costas.

Os dois riram enquanto se fitavam. Jensen jurou que Jared estava prestes a beijá-lo de novo. Mas eles precisavam terminar essa conversa.

- Sério, Jared. A gente tem que encontrar um jeito de resolver essa situação.

- A gente poderia ir embora no final de semana e não voltar mais. Daí a gente arranja um jeito de ficar junto lá no Texas.

- Como? Onde? San Antonio? Dallas? E as nossas famílias? – O bombardeio de perguntas fez Jared suspirar, pensativo.

- Eu posso ir pra Dallas, arranjo um emprego, não sei.

- A gente não pode fazer isso assim, Jared. Tudo que a gente vai conseguir são complicações e ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo. Ao menos aqui a gente tá perto.

- E o que a gente faz, então?

Jensen pensou por um momento.

- Fazemos assim... Vamos pra casa, falamos com nossas famílias, vemos como está a situação. Eu vou atrás de ver um jeito de ir pra San Antonio, ou de te levar pra Dallas, e você faz o mesmo. E aí a gente volta pra cá e decide o que faz.

Jared suspirou, assentindo com a cabeça.

- A gente tem mesmo que voltar pra cá?

- A gente tem que voltar. Padre Jeffrey vai querer nossa resposta. E também assim a gente evita ter que dar explicações pras nossas famílias, ou ao menos, a gente adia isso. Até a gente estar preparado. – Jensen deixou um sorriso transparecer em seu rosto - E também... A gente fica junto mais um tempo.

E só então, ao ouvir isso, Jared voltou a juntar seus lábios com os de Jensen, alimentando-se do gosto do loiro porque sabia que logo mais, ele teria que ficar longe dele.

- Eu não acredito que vou passar o fim de semana inteiro longe de você. – Jared disse por fim, levantando-se e ajudando Jensen a se levantar também, pois o sol já estava forte em suas cabeças e eles tinham que voltar ao mosteiro para o almoço.

-J2-

Os lábios de Jensen estavam vermelhos porque Jared tinha acabado de beijá-los. Jensen lançou um olhar furioso pra ele porque eles não deveriam estar se beijando dentro do quarto, mas Jared só riu, voltando a colocar suas roupas dobradas dentro da sua mala.

Jensen foi até a mesa de cabeceira que ficava entre a cama dele e a de Jared e abriu a gaveta, pegando o caderno lá de dentro, abrindo em uma página aleatória e lendo uma das conversas dele com Jared.

- "To curioso pra conhecer o seu espírito jovem agora..."–Jensen leu em voz alta e Jared se virou pra ele com um olhar curioso.

- Foi você quem escreveu isso? – Jared riu.

-Sim.

- Aposto que eu fiz uma piada. Eu faria uma piada.

- Não exatamente. Você escreveu: "Eu faria uma piada maldosa sobre o meu 'espírito' se a gente não estivesse, você sabe, aqui".

Jared riu alto.

- Não acredito que a gente era contido desse jeito. O que você disse depois disso?

- "Talvez você devesse aproveitar enquanto nós oficialmente ainda podemos dizer esse tipo de coisa"- Jensen citou e Jared ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo uma expressão incrédula.

- Ok, eu retiro o que eu disse sobre o "contido". Eu me lembro dessa conversa. Destruiu sua imagem de santo pra mim. – Jared forjou uma expressão séria.

Jensen botou a mão no peito, fingindo uma cara de ofendido, o que fez Jared sorrir enquanto se esticava pra alcançar a gaveta aberta, separando suas coisas das de Jensen.

-Você quer ficar com ele? – Jensen perguntou, tomando a atenção do moreno novamente.

- Quê?

- Quer ficar com o caderno? – Jensen estendeu o objeto na direção de Jared.

- Mas ele é seu.

- Tudo bem, você me devolve quando a gente voltar.

- Tem certeza? – Jared pegou o caderno em mãos, passando as pontas dos dedos pela capa azul escuro.

- Sim. Assim eu tenho uma garantia de que você realmente vai voltar pra cá na segunda-feira. Pra me devolver o caderno. – Jensen sorriu e Jared correspondeu, guardando o caderno com cuidado entre as roupas dentro da sua mala.

Eles ouviram a porta do quarto abrir e padre Jeffrey entrar em seguida.

- Jared, seus pais e sua irmã chegaram, estão te esperando lá embaixo.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu já 'tô terminando de arrumar aqui, desço daqui cinco minutos. – Jared respondeu, um aperto no seu peito se formou só de saber que em poucos minutos, estaria longe de Jensen.

- Tudo bem, eu vou avisá-los. – Ele ia saindo do quarto e então voltou pra falar – Ah, e Jensen, seus pais ligaram avisando que já estão perto de chegar aqui, se você puder descer logo também...

- Claro, eu desço junto com o Jared. – Jensen disse, voltando a arrumar sua própria mala.

- Ótimo. – Jeffrey disse e então sorriu, saindo do quarto e voltando a fechar a porta.

Jared fechou o zíper da sua mala, olhando ao redor do quarto pra ter certeza de que não havia esquecido nada. Seus olhos então pairaram sobre Jensen, que pegava suas coisas na gaveta e botava dentro da sua mala, fechando o zíper logo em seguida.

- Acho que é hora de ir, então. – Jared disse, dando a volta na sua cama pra chegar perto de Jensen.

O loiro permaneceu com a cabeça baixa, evitando olhar para Jared.

Era fim de tarde, o céu estava laranja e as luzes coloridas atravessavam a janela e atingiam o chão, exatamente como no primeiro dia de Jared ali, causando uma sensação nostálgica. Jared sabia que isso ia acontecer.

Ele alcançou o braço de Jensen com uma das mãos e o puxou para um abraço, no meio do quarto. As luzes coloridas agora atingiam seus corpos e Jared sorriu ao ver a pele de Jensen enfeitada por todos aqueles reflexos. Ele afastou um pouco seus corpos e pôs uma das mãos abaixo do queixo do loiro, fazendo com que ele olhasse pra Jared.

Seus olhos estavam úmidos e isso fez o coração de Jared ficar ainda mais apertado.

- Só um fim de semana... – Jared sussurrou e então selou seus lábios com os de Jensen. Nem ele acreditava no que estava dizendo. Um fim de semana ia parecer uma eternidade longe da única pessoa que o fazia sentir completo.

-J2-

Quando eles desceram com suas malas, Jared pôde avistar seus pais conversando com padre Jeffrey e com mais um casal, que ao vê-los, pararam de falar e se aproximaram pra abraçar Jensen.

Jared ficou um momento processando o fato de que aqueles eram os pais de Jensen e que eles estavam conversando com os seus pais. Por quanto tempo eles conversaram? O que será que conversaram? Jared foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sua irmã o abraçou. Ele a abraçou de volta, com força, tirando-a do chão como sempre fazia.

O pai de Jared levou a mala dele até o porta-malas do carro enquanto a mãe de Jared o abraçava.

- Vejo vocês segunda-feira – Essa seria a voz de padre Jeffrey enquanto ele lançava um sorriso para os garotos, parado em frente ao portão do mosteiro.

Tanto Jared quanto Jensen acenaram um tchau para o padre. Jared ia abrir a porta do carro pra entrar quando ele se virou para o lado e avistou Jensen, fazendo praticamente o mesmo movimento, a diferença é que a porta do seu carro já estava aberta e ele olhava pra Jared com pesar nos olhos, parecendo esperar Jared entrar no carro pra que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Jared então largou a maçaneta e andou na direção de Jensen, abraçando-o forte e rapidamente uma última vez. Amigos podem se abraçar, certo?

- Até segunda. – Jensen disse.

- Até. – Jared respondeu e acenou para a família de Jensen dentro do carro, que sorriu em resposta.

Logo Jared entrava apressado dentro do carro, sentando no banco de trás junto com Megan.

A parte boa é que durante boa parte do caminho, o carro de Jensen seguiu o mesmo caminho que o de Jared, na frente, de forma que Jared conseguia observar Jensen no banco de trás, com a cabeça encostada no vidro.

Até que o carro de Jensen fez uma curva enquanto o de Jared seguiu em frente.

Jared colocou seus fones de ouvido e dormiu pelo resto da viagem.

-J2-

Jensen tinha sentido falta de casa. Tinha sentido falta da comida da sua mãe e, ao deitar na sua cama, não queria mais sair dela. Dormiu um sono profundo, sonhou com Jared. Acordou de madrugada. Seu corpo estava pegando fogo e a sua ereção pulsava dentro da sua boxer. Pegou o celular. Tinha salvado o número de Jared e ficou encarando os números até a luz da tela do celular apagar-se. Largou o celular em cima do seu peito. Estava sem camisa, encarando o teto e pensando no sonho que acabara de ter. Fechou os olhos. A visão de Jared em seu sonho, tocando seu corpo. Sorriu. Já estava sentindo falta dele.

O celular vibrou em seu peito, Jensen quase derrubou o aparelho com o susto que levou e então pegou-o nas mãos.

_Nova mensagem de Jared._

"_Espero não ter te acordado com essa mensagem. 'Tô pensando em você e não consigo dormir"._

Jensen sorriu. Aquilo o lembrava das noites em que ele e Jared ficavam conversando pelo caderno. Só que dessa vez Jared não estava ali na cama ao lado.

"_Eu já tinha acordado antes da mensagem, mas o celular vibrando me assustou". _Jensen respondeu.

Ele permaneceu com o celular nas mãos, esperando impaciente pela resposta de Jared. A mínima demora o deixava nervoso.

"_Onde o celular 'tava, Jensen? Haha"._

"Tava em cima da minha barriga. Deixa de ter a mente suja."

"_Impossível. Posso te ligar?"_

Jensen foi até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a e certificando-se de que todos na casa estavam dormindo. Estava tudo escuro e silencioso, então ele voltou a fechar a porta e rapidamente voltou a deitar na sua cama pra responder a Jared.

"_Pode."_

Um minuto depois, o celular de Jensen voltou a vibrar. Ele atendeu e pôde ouvir a voz de Jared do outro lado da linha:

- _Não conseguiu dormir?_

Era tão bom ouvir a voz de Jared...

- Eu 'tava dormindo desde que cheguei de viagem, mas eu tive um sonho e perdi o sono. Eu 'tava pensando em te ligar quando você me mandou a mensagem.

- _Por que não ligou?_

- Não sei, pensei que estivesse dormindo.

_- O que você sonhou?_

- Não sei se quero contar...

_- Foi comigo?_

- Foi...

_- Então conta, Jen._

Jensen suspirou.

- A gente 'tava no nosso quarto no mosteiro, hm. E você 'tava, bem, me tocando.

_- Te tocando? Onde?_

- Em todo lugar.

_- A gente estava vestindo alguma coisa?_

- Não que eu me lembre...

_- O que você 'tá vestindo agora, Jensen?_

Jensen gelou. Ele conseguia ouvir a respiração de Jared pesada do outro lado da linha. Imaginou se ele estaria se tocando... Céus. O membro de Jensen voltou a pulsar.

- Só a minha boxer.

_- A preta?_

- Sim.

_- Hm... _- Jared soltou essa espécie de gemido e então houve um momento de silêncio.

- Jared...

- _Oi?_

- Você tá se tocando?

- _Não... Eu 'tô tocando você. Não tá sentindo?_

- Não...

Jared riu baixo.

_- Fecha os olhos, Jensen.- _Houve uma pausa. Jensen fechou os olhos. – _Fechou?_

_- _U-hum.

- _Ok, agora leve a sua mão até o seu peito e imagine que é a minha. _

Sem hesitar, Jensen fez o que Jared tinha mandado, tocando sua pele com a ponta de seus dedos, imaginando que fosse Jared ali. _Querendo _que fossem os dedos de Jared ali.

- _Agora eu estou deslizando meus dedos pela sua pele bem devagar, deslizando-os pela sua barriga até chegar ao elástico da sua boxer._

Jensen deslizou os próprios dedos da mesma maneira, até o elástico da sua boxer, esperando pelas próximas palavras de Jared.

- _Eu enfio meus dedos pelo elástico, sentindo sua pele embaixo do tecido, eu enfio mais minha mão dentro da sua boxer até meus dedos tocarem o seu membro. Você 'tá duro, Jensen?_

Jensen deixou escapar um ofego, seus dedos tocaram a sua ereção, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e a voz e a respiração de Jared estavam lá, bem no seu ouvido.

- Muito... – Jensen respondeu. Ele ouviu um gemido de Jared.

_- Então eu sinto a sua ereção com meus dedos, e eu tento agarrá-la, mas a boxer me atrapalha. Então eu abaixo o elástico até o seu membro pular pra fora do tecido. E então eu toco a sua glande com a ponta dos meus dedos, apertando-a devagar, sentindo sua textura... – _Jared pausou ao ouvir um gemido de Jensen. – _Você gosta disso? Gosta quando te provoco?_

- Você tá me matando...

Jared soltou uma risada rouca que mandou arrepios para todas as partes do corpo de Jensen, que agora tocava sua glande exatamente do jeito que Jared disse que estava fazendo.

- _Eu gosto da forma como você pulsa na minha mão quando eu te provoco.- _Jensen imaginou se o membro de Jared estaria pulsando na mão dele.

Céus, o pensamento era tão bom. Imaginar Jared se tocando da forma como ele dizia estar tocando Jensen, só fazia o loiro ficar mais duro.

- _Eu 'tô deslizando meus dedos agora pela base do seu membro, e eu fecho meus dedos ao redor da sua ereção e você tá tão duro, Jensen... Tão duro quanto eu._

- Hm, Jare... – Jensen deixou escapar em um gemido e então ouviu Jared gemer de volta. Aquilo era tortura. Estava explodindo.

- _Eu começo a te masturbar devagar, sentindo você duro entre os meus dedos, sentindo você pulsar. – _Jensen ouviu Jared gemer mais uma vez. – _Tão gostoso..._

Os dedos de Jensen se moviam lentamente enquanto ele se masturbava. Por mais que tentasse aumentar a velocidade, ele não conseguia desobedecer o moreno. Ele gemeu.

- Mais rápido, Jared...

Jensen quase pôde ouvir Jared sorrir.

_- Mais rápido, Jensen? – _Jensen escutou Jared ofegar. - _Eu estou te masturbando mais rápido agora. Tá mais gostoso assim? _

Jensen concorda com a cabeça, mas ao lembrar que Jared não pode vê-lo, ele fala em meio a um gemido:

- Tá, hm...

Ele só ouve gemidos por um tempo e ele mesmo está gemendo enquanto seus dedos trabalham na sua ereção.

- _Puta que pariu, Jensen... Eu 'tô com tanta vontade de te foder agora._

Jared com certeza tinha dito aquilo num impulso, mas as palavras fizeram todo o corpo de Jensen tremer num espasmo, fazendo-o soltar um gemido longo.

- Droga, Jared, eu vou... – Ele não completou a frase, mas só de pensar nela, o seu corpo inteiro tremeu em outro espasmo violento e Jensen gemeu, sentindo seu orgasmo quase atingir-lhe. Precisava ouvir a voz de Jared. Precisava gozar ouvindo a voz de Jared.

_- Vai gozar? Goza pra mim, Jen..._

E esse foi o limite. No segundo seguinte a essas palavras, Jensen estava com sua mão - que no caso seria a mão de Jared -, totalmente suja com seu sêmen.

- Céus! –Ele exclamou, tentando acalmar sua respiração.

- _Você tá bem?_

- Eu 'tô ótimo...

Jared riu, ofegante.

- _Fazia muito tempo, né?_

Jensen ficou confuso por um instante, seus músculos estavam se relaxando contra a sua vontade. Mas então ele se tocou que Jared estava falando sobre "se aliviar".

- Sim. Um mês.

- _É. Eu também._

- Não acredito que a gente fez isso.

- _Nem eu... Não sei o que deu em mim._

Os dois ficaram rindo por um bom tempo até que Jensen suspirou.

- Acho que a gente deveria dormir agora.

_- Sim. Boa noite, Jensen._

_-_ Boa noite, Jared.

E antes que Jared desligasse:

- Jared!

- _Sim?_

_- _Você, hm, você gozou?

Jared riu.

- _Sim._

Jensen sorriu mesmo sem saber o porquê.

- Boa noite.

_- Boa noite._

Jensen voltou a colocar o celular no criado mudo. A imagem de Jared se tocando não saía da sua cabeça. Quando ele enfim conseguiu dormir, a pele morena de Jared invadia seus sonhos novamente.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Gente! Que calor que me deu agora escrevendo esse capítulo! HAHAHA Espero que tenham gostado :D Eu não demorei muito pra atualizar, demorei? Se demorei, desculpem. Eu me perco com os dias T_T  
Mais uma vez, obrigada a todo mundo que tem acompanhado. As reviews de vocês me fazem a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Um beijo bem estalado na bochecha de cada um e um abraço coletivo bem apertado! HAHAH 3_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

- Bom dia, padre!

Uma voz exclamou alto e Jared sentiu o dono da tal voz se jogar em sua cama, bem em cima dele. Sua cabeça doía. Não era bem o melhor jeito de ser acordado. Principalmente quando ele estava sonhando com Jensen e os lábios de Jensen, hm...

- Eu ainda não sou padre, Chad! – Jared resmungou, esfregando os olhos e olhando pra Chad, que tinha pegado a cadeira do computador de Jared pra se sentar ao lado da cama, já que o moreno estava espalhado em cima do colchão e não deixando nenhum espaço onde ele pudesse se sentar.

- Isso é tão estranho. Sinto como se eu estivesse perdendo meu amigo pra Deus!

Jared riu com a voz rouca de quem havia acabado de acordar e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você não vai perder seu amigo.

- Sério! Logo você vai estar usando aquelas roupas pretas com colarinho branco e essas coisas!

Jared ficou calado. Não sabia se deveria contar a Chad que não tinha intenção nenhuma de se tornar padre. Então ele apenas sorriu, sentando na cama e tentando ajeitar o cabelo.

-E aí? Como foi lá? – Chad perguntou, aproximando ainda mais a cadeira da cama.

Jared abriu a boca pra falar e, nesse movimento, ele não conseguiu impedir um sorriso de aparecer em seus lábios, entregando seus pensamentos sobre Jensen.

- Foi... bom. – Jared disse, tentando não parecer muito animado, mas o seu sorriso o entregava completamente. Chad não via um sorriso desses no rosto de Jared desde que eles ganharam o campeonato de basquete no ano passado.

Chad arregalou os olhos e levantou da cadeira pra sentar ao lado de Jared na cama, já que o moreno tinha se ajeitado sobre a mesma.

- Jared do céu! – Chad exclamou e então riu – O que aconteceu nesse mosteiro?

- Não aconteceu nada demais! – O moreno praticamente gritou, tentando desfazer o sorriso sem muito sucesso.

- Não mente pra mim! Eu te conheço desde que você usava fraldas!

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Jared. – Chad interrompeu - Me fala, você conheceu alguém?

Jared suspirou. De qualquer forma, Chad sabia mais sobre Jared do que qualquer pessoa. Se ele fosse contar algo pra alguém, esse alguém seria Chad.

- Bem... Sim.

- Me conta, então. Quem é?

- Eu não sei se eu devo... É meio complicado.

Foi a vez de Chad suspirar. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Jared... Você foi pra um _mosteiro_ onde não existem mulheres, então eu espero mesmo que seja complicado.

- Pois é... – Jared voltou a ajeitar o cabelo. Devia estar corando. Não, com certeza estava corando.

- Qual o nome dele? – A pergunta pegou Jared de surpresa, então ele olhou pra Chad, que continuava com essa expressão tranquila no rosto.

- Jensen.

- E vocês... Se beijaram ou algo assim?

Dessa vez Chad franziu as sobrancelhas. Céus,era impressão de Jared ou ele e Chad estavam mesmo falando sobre Jared beijando um cara? Ele nunca esperaria que Chad fosse lidar tão bem com isso.

- Sim. – Jared respondeu e então um sorriso ainda mais largo ficou desenhado em seus lábios.

- Meu Deus! Olha a sua cara! Você tá apaixonado! - Chad conseguia mesmo ser chato quando ele queria.

- Cala a boca. - Jared jogou um travesseiro na direção dele e então se levantou da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro e fechando a porta.

De lá de dentro, ele ainda ouviu Chad gritar:

- Você não vai fugir desse assunto, Padalecki! Nós vamos sair e você vai me contar TUDO.

-J2-

- Você deveria visitar seu tio. – A mãe de Jensen disse animada enquanto ele a ajudava a lavar a louça do almoço.

- É, eu 'tava pensando mesmo em ir lá hoje à tarde. – Jensen respondeu, enxugando as mãos em um pano que sua mãe estendia pra ele agora.

- Faça isso, ele tem estado bem animado com isso tudo.

Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar em culpa. Como ele diria a seu tio que não queria ser padre? Sentiu alguém abraça-lo por trás, era sua irmã.

- Você não precisava ter lavado a louça, eu ia fazer isso. – Mackenzie disse, esfregando as bochechas nas costas de Jensen de um jeito carinhoso.

- Não é nada demais. – Jensen segurou as mãos da sua irmã na frente do seu corpo, andando com ela até a sala de um jeito engraçado por conta de ela ainda o estar abraçando.

Seu irmão estava lá assistindo TV. Mackenzie soltou o corpo de Jensen pra sentar no sofá e então o puxou pelo braço pra que ele se sentasse entre ela e Josh. Jensen ajeitou seu corpo no sofá entre seus dois irmãos. Tinha sentido falta disso.

- A Katie ligou agora há pouco. – Joshua disse sem tirar os olhos da TV.

Jensen estreitou os olhos.

- O que ela disse?

- Que está vindo aqui daqui a pouco pra conversar com você. – Josh disse sem se importar muito, mudando os canais da TV compulsivamente.

- Mas eu ia visitar o tio Samuel! – Jensen reclamou, ainda olhando com as sobrancelhas franzidas para o seu irmão.

- Eu não sabia. – Enfim Josh olhou pra Jensen - Deixa pra ir visitar o tio amanhã. Vai ser domingo, daí você aproveita e vai pra missa.

Jensen suspirou em concordância.

- É... Tem razão.

A campainha tocou um tempo depois. Era Katie e seus cabelos loiros... Cacheados?

- Você mudou o cabelo? – Jensen perguntou ao abrir a porta, observando Katie abrir um sorriso.

- Sim! Eu fiz cachos, mas não são permanentes. – Katie falou animada, entrando e deixando que Jensen fechasse a porta, nem parecia que eles haviam brigado na ultima vez em que tinham se visto.

- Por quê?

- Enjoei do cabelo liso, mas logo vou enjoar do cacheado também. – Jensen sorriu ao ver que Katie continuava sendo... Katie.

E Katie era inconstante. Ela tinha feito um escândalo quando Jensen contou que iria pro mosteiro. Ela não tinha explicado o motivo de estar com tanta raiva. Alguns diziam que Katie era apaixonada por Jensen, mas isso parecia ser impossível pra ele. Ele conhecia Katie desde sempre, a conhecia até bem demais, assim como Katie conhecia Jensen melhor do que ninguém.

- Pensei que você nunca mais fosse falar comigo. – Jensen disse, eles já estavam no quarto de Jensen agora.

- Ah, a raiva passou. - Katie sentou no batente da janela de Jensen como sempre fazia, mas dessa vez ela o fez lembrar de Jared sentando no batente da janela do quarto deles no monastério.

Era estranho como Jared podia ter estado tão perto dele no dia anterior e agora estava tão longe... Jensen estava tendo problemas até pra acreditar que o moreno era real, e não alguma fantasia da sua cabeça.

Sua mente tinha viajado pra noite anterior, lembrando da voz de Jared no seu ouvido, falando todas aquelas coisas pra ele. Os gemidos de Jared... E daí Jensen percebeu que já estava calado por tempo demais, viajando em seus pensamentos, e que Katie o olhava como se ela pudesse ver as imagens obscenas que se formavam na sua mente agora.

- Raiva de que exatamente? – Jensen perguntou, limpando a garganta e tentando distrair a atenção de Katie pra evitar a pergunta que ela estava prestes a fazer.

- De você virar um assexuado de vez! – Ela exclamou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu não sou assexuado! E por que isso é tão importante?

Katie se levantou da janela e sentou na cama, ao lado de Jensen, gesticulando com as mãos como se estivesse explicando uma coisa muito complicada à uma criança.

- Jensen! Sexo... Sexo é uma das melhores coisas da vida. Você não pode desistir disso pra virar... Marido de Deus! – Jensen abriu a boca pra começar a falar, mas Katie o interrompeu - E daí que a sua experiência com a Danneel sei lá das quantas não foi boa? Vai ver ela só não era a pessoa certa, mas existem... Sei lá... Seis bilhões de pessoas no mundo? Eu sei que ao menos uma delas vai te satisfazer sexualmente e também vai te amar e te fazer feliz, porque mesmo que sexo seja importante, não é tudo e...

- Katie!- Jensen praticamente gritou, segurando Katie pelos ombros, fazendo com que ela parasse de falar. – Eu já entendi.

Katie era assim, quando ela começava a falar, não parava mais.

- Ok, desculpa. Mas é que eu fico indignada! Você é lindo e inteligente e charmoso. Não acredito que você não tenha desejos sexuais sujos dentro dessa sua cabeça. – Ela cutucou a cabeça de Jensen ao falar de uma maneira carinhosa.

Jensen sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Ele tentou afastar os pensamentos de Jared da sua cabeça, mas seu rosto já deveria estar tão vermelho quanto um tomate a essa altura.

- Cla-claro que eu tenho pensamentos sexuais, mas...

Se ele não soubesse melhor, poderia jurar que Katie estava percebendo seu esforço pra manter Jared longe dos seus pensamentos.

- Mas o que, Jensen? – Ela perguntou.

Jensen suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo e levantando da cama, procurando um pretexto pra não ter que olhar na cara de Katie, pra ela não fazer aquele grunhido animado quando percebesse que Jensen estava corando.

- A gente pode, por favor, parar de falar de sexo? – Jensen parou em frente a janela e essa foi a vez dele de se sentar no batente.

Distância segura.

Ou não. Porque, calmamente, Katie andou até a janela e sentou também no batente, ao lado de Jensen.

- Jen... Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, certo? – Ela falou em uma voz baixa, fazendo Jensen baixar a guarda.

Se havia uma coisa que Katie sabia fazer como ninguém, era tirar informações de Jensen. Na verdade, ela conseguia fazer qualquer pessoa falar qualquer coisa. Era um dom. Maldito dom.

Jensen suspirou em desistência, levando alguns segundos antes de falar:

- Você lembra quando a gente teve aquela conversa quando eu terminei com a Danneel? E você disse que você achava que talvez eu fosse... – Ele permaneceu com a cabeça baixa, não querendo falar a palavra em voz alta.

- Gay? – Mas Katie tinha que falar a palavra em voz alta. Jensen deveria tê-la interrompido antes que a conversa ficasse constrangedora desse jeito.

- É... Então. Eu não acho que eu seja gay, mas tinha esse garoto no monastério dividindo o quarto comigo e, eu não sei, ele é diferente.

- Diferente como?

- Ele faz eu me sentir diferente.

- Então você não é gay, mas sente atração sexual por outro homem?

É... Colocando desse jeito, parece mesmo algo estúpido de se dizer. Jensen tentou se imaginar com outros caras, com os mais bonitos que conhecia, mas todos eles faziam seu estômago embrulhar. Só parecia certo quando ele se imaginava com Jared, nos braços de Jared, beijando os lábios de Jared, ouvindo a voz de Jared... As borboletas tomaram conta do seu estômago. Não acreditava na saudade que sentia de Jared.

- Não é só atração sexual.

- Então o que é?

Por mais que Jensen tenha lutado pra não deixar aquele sorriso aparecer, ele falhou miseravelmente. Ele tinha certeza que estava com cara de idiota.

- É tudo. Eu nunca senti isso antes. – Ele não acreditava que tinha falado isso. Ele olhou pra Katie e ela tinha esse sorriso largo, animado e amedrontador. Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito que fez Jensen ficar nervoso - O que foi?

- Eu 'tô feliz por você. – Ela disse simplesmente, envolvendo o corpo de Jensen em seus braços e abraçando-o forte.

A verdade é que essa era a primeira vez que Katie via Jensen realmente apaixonado. Ela ficou feliz por Jensen não ter se deixado convencer quando ela insistiu que ele não fosse pro mosteiro.

Ela o abraçou mais forte.

-Katie... Você tá me sufocando! – Jensen gemeu, tentando se livrar dos braços esmagadores de sua melhor amiga.

- Desculpa. – Ela disse, soltando-o. O sorriso ainda em seu rosto.

Jensen não poderia estar mais feliz por ter uma amiga como Katie.

-J2-

- _E aí, o que você fez hoje? – _Essa era a voz de Jensen do outro lado da linha.

Jared e ele já estavam jogando conversa fora há uns dez minutos agora. Ele nunca se cansaria da voz do loiro lhe contando como sua mãe fazia os melhores biscoitos do mundo e como seu pai continuava com a mesma mania de lhe perguntar sobre o controle remoto, mesmo que Jensen nem tivesse chegado perto da TV.

- Nada demais. O Chad veio aqui me acordar e a gente foi dar uma volta pela cidade. – Jared respondeu, apoiando o celular no ombro pra poder tirar o tênis.

_- Ah, o Chad... - _Algo no tom de voz de Jensen fez Jared sorrir satisfeito.

- Ciúmes, Jensen?

- _Do Chad? De jeito nenhum! – _O tom na sua voz continuava sarcástico.

Jared tinha escrito sobre Chad algumas vezes no caderno, contando sobre sua infância, sobre os campeonatos de basquete e sobre quando ele e Chad bebiam juntos e acabavam dormindo de cueca na cama de Chad.

E Jensen não tinha gostado muito da parte em que Jared dormia seminu na mesma cama que um cara loiro e atlético. Jared bem que tinha tentado explicar que ele só via Chad como um irmão e que ele odiava dormir de jeans. E que geralmente ele estava muito bêbado pra se preocupar com suas roupas. Mas não convenceu Jensen por muito tempo.

Tudo bem. Jared meio que gostava de ver Jensen com ciúmes, por mais que não houvesse motivo.

- Só pra constar, eu não ligo no meio da noite pro Chad. Muito menos pra me masturbar ouvindo a voz dele. – O membro de Jared vibrou com as lembranças da noite passada.

Ele não sabia quando eles tinham começado a falar esse tipo de coisa, pra falar a verdade, eles mal tinham começado a falar, imagina falar esse tipo de coisa... Mas desde a noite passada, Jared não tinha motivos pra ficar com vergonha.

Ele quase podia ver Jensen corando. Céus, como sentia falta das bochechas rosadas de Jensen...

- _Idiota..._ – Jensen falou, claramente constrangido, mas ainda soando como se estivesse sorrindo.

- Eu falei pra ele... Sobre você.

- _Falou o que exatamente?_

_Que eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. _Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Jared, mas sem chances de ele dizer isso a Jensen. Só pensar nisso fazia seu estômago revirar em medo e ansiedade.

_- _Que, você sabe, que eu não quero mais ser padre e que... Enfim...

Jensen pareceu perceber a dificuldade de Jared em completar a frase, então ele apenas interrompeu o mais novo:

-_Katie veio aqui hoje também._

Jared discretamente suspirou aliviado pela interrupção do mais velho. Ele passou a mão no rosto e deitou na cama, buscando na sua mente quem era Katie. Jensen já havia falado dela...

_-_ Vocês não tinham brigado? – Jared perguntou ao lembrar que Jensen havia escrito que ele e Katie haviam brigado quando ele disse que iria pro monastério.

- _É, eu acho que a gente fez as pazes. Ela quase não me soltou quando eu disse que não quero mais ser padre._

_-_Sério? – Essa tinha sido a vez de Jared demonstrar um tom de ciúmes na voz.

_-Sim. – _Jensen fez uma pausa, Jared pôde ouvir uma risada tímida e então Jensen continuou – _Ela me apertou mais ainda quando eu disse que o motivo era você..._

O sorriso de Jared alcançava seus olhos. As palavras de Jensen aqueceram seu coração de uma forma tão intensa que era até um crime que o mais velho não estivesse ali para que Jared pudesse abraça-lo e beijá-lo. Nunca deixar Jensen ir...

- Então eu acho que a gente tem a bênção dos nossos amigos...

- _É, acho que sim._

Jared tinha começado a sorrir e mexer as pernas como uma adolescente, só ouvindo a respiração e as risadas de Jensen do outro lado da linha enquanto eles não tinham nada pra dizer.

Jared ouviu a mãe dele chama-lo pra jantar e afastou o celular do ouvido pra gritar um "já to indo" antes de gemer em frustração por ter que parar de falar com Jensen.

- Eu tenho que ir...

- _Era sua mãe?_

_-_ Sim.

- _Tudo bem, Sasquatch. Vai lá. Só falta um dia pra gente se ver._

Um dia nunca pareceu tanto tempo...

- Jensen...

- _Hm?_

_- _'Tô com saudade...

- _Eu também, Jared. Muita._

-J2-

E quando se sente saudades; quando a pessoa que você ama está longe de você, a única coisa que você quer fazer é ficar deitado, fechar os olhos e pensar nela, em cada detalhe. Você fica dando replay em todos os momentos na sua mente, tentando revivê-los novamente, tentando lembrar de como as coisas aconteceram e, às vezes, adicionando um detalhe ou outro, imaginando o que você gostaria que tivesse acontecido a mais. E de tanto adicionar e rebobinar e tentar lembrar, você acaba esquecendo de como as coisas realmente aconteceram. E então você percebe que você já não lembra com clareza os detalhes do rosto dessa pessoa da qual você sente tanta saudade. Você lembra da cor dos olhos, da textura da boca, do cabelo, o nariz... Mas quando você pensa no rosto como um todo, tudo vira um borrão infiel da pessoa amada e você se desespera pra vê-la novamente e decorar todos os detalhes outra vez. De preferência, nunca precisar parar de olhar pra cada detalhe, pra não ter a mínima possibilidade de esquecer cada sarda, cada sinal, cada covinha, cada sorriso e expressão.

Quando duas pessoas estão apaixonadas como Jared e Jensen, elas acabam passando muito tempo jogadas em qualquer canto e ignorando qualquer coisa que se passa em frente aos seus olhos – e elas escutam muito pouco também -, pois seus pensamentos são preenchidos somente pela lembrança e pela fantasia da outra. E, assim, há lembranças, e há fantasias, e há medos e desejos, tanta coisa que seus pensamentos acabam se cruzando. Elas pensam nas mesmas coisas e nem sabem disso.

Assim como Jared estava deitado em sua cama, com os olhos fechados, pensando na ligação de mais cedo, a voz de Jensen ainda ecoando na sua cabeça, e a dificuldade que Jared tivera em dizer a Jensen que estava apaixonado, que o amava... A sua razão ficava repetindo que ele estava se precipitando, que estava tudo indo rápido demais. Ele sabia que amava Jensen mais do que poderia imaginar amar alguém, só a pensamento de tirar Jensen da sua vida o fazia ter vontade de chorar.

E Jensen estava na sala da sua casa, assistindo TV com seus irmãos, seus olhos estavam grudados na tela da TV, mas seus pensamentos estavam em Jared. Jared e sua voz gaguejando quando eles chegavam perto do assunto "amor". Talvez ele estivesse indo rápido demais em querer que Jared expressasse seus sentimentos verbalmente. Jensen tinha essa necessidade idiota de querer ouvir da boca de Jared palavras que dessem a Jensen a certeza de não estar sendo enganado ou iludido. Sua insegurança o dizia que os sentimentos de Jared não eram tão fortes quanto os dele. E isso doía. A insegurança doía.

O problema de quando duas pessoas apaixonadas estão distantes, é que elas pensam demais no que pode dar errado.

Um dia. Um dia de mais pensamentos e mais medos até que eles pudessem sentir o calor um do outro novamente. E talvez achar segurança no calor dos braços do outro.

Ao menos foi o que Jensen pensou ao deitar pra dormir, imaginando que Jared estava ali apertando-o em seus braços. E então tudo estaria certo novamente, tudo estaria onde deveria estar. Jared perto de Jensen, Jensen nos braços de Jared.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Gente, desculpa mesmo mesmo pela demora ;; Mas é que eu to em semana de trabalhos na faculdade. Então, eu tive muita dificuldade pra escrever esse capítulo porque ele foi praticamente só explicação. E fica meio difícil escrever quando eles estão longe um do outro T_T Enfim, eu estou começando o próximo capítulo imediatamente! E vou logo avisando que eu provavelmente vou demorar a postar por conta dos trabalhos. Mas não se preocupem, porque eu vou postar e será melhor que esse xD UHAUHA _

_Então, quero agradecer pela 63793ª vez pelas reviews porque, sério, são todas muito lindas e me fazem a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.  
Um abraço bem apertado 3_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Domingo. Jared dormiu até tarde, revirando na cama quando sua mãe o chamou pra almoçar, muito preguiçoso pra levantar seu rabo da maciez do seu colchão. Tinha sentido falta de dormir até tarde e na sua própria cama. Mas ainda assim ele sentia falta do cheiro de Jensen impregnado nos lençóis da sua cama no monastério; de quando eles acabavam dormindo juntos, ou de quando ele ficou doente e ficou dormindo na cama de Jensen durante o dia, abraçado com os lençóis, cheiro de Jensen por todo o lugar.

Ele pegou um dos travesseiros e abraçou com força, desejando que fosse o corpo de Jensen ali. Sua mãe o chamou mais uma vez. Jared suspirou, olhando pro teto e sorrindo ao pensar: _Amanhã._

_Amanhã. _Jensen abriu os olhos ao que o pensamento ecoou na sua cabeça. Ele se levantou tão rápido que suas costas reclamaram. Ele andou torto até o banheiro, enfiando-se no chuveiro antes mesmo da água esquentar – ação da qual ele se arrependeu amargamente quando a água fria caiu sem dó nas suas costas. Ele praguejou, relaxando ao que a água começou a esquentar.

Estava atrasado pra ir à missa e ver seu tio. Ainda tinha que ajuda-lo como sempre fazia. E a única coisa que ele estava pensando enquanto a água caía era em Jared e que eles se veriam amanhã. De repente a imagem de Jared só de boxer no chuveiro do monastério estava ocupando seus pensamentos, fazendo Jensen pensar seriamente em demorar um pouco mais no banho pra dar atenção àquela ereção matinal que começava a se fortalecer.

Mas ele estava atrasado._ Merda._

_Merda. _Jared praguejou ao tropeçar na mesa de centro no caminho pra cozinha. Ele mancou até a mesa, sentindo a unha do seu dedo mindinho já reclamar de dor. Sempre fora desastrado por natureza, mas a ansiedade em seu peito fazia parecer como se o tempo estivesse conspirando contra ele nesse domingo.

Todo mundo já estava sentado à mesa, se servindo. Jared sentou entre Meg e Jeff na mesa, esfregando os olhos antes de se servir.

- Jared! Mãos! – Sua mãe não falou tão alto, mas pros ouvidos recém acordados de Jared, isso parecia um grito.

- Já lavei! – Ele gritou de volta, recebendo um suspiro aborrecido em resposta, então ele adicionou: – Mamacita linda da minha vida!

A mãe de Jared falhou em não sorrir e logo Jared voltava a ser o filho com o qual Sharon não conseguia se aborrecer. _Ok, tudo melhorando._

_Tudo melhorando. _Jensen fez uma nota mental de que o dia poderia ser bem pior. Quando ele chegou à igreja, seu tio ainda estava limpando os cálices, então Jensen ainda teve tempo de ajuda-lo com isso, poupando padre Samuel do trabalho. Talvez seu tio lembrasse da ajuda de Jensen na hora em que ele contasse que estava tendo um caso homossexual com o seu colega de quarto do monastério.

E aí padre Samuel poderia ignorar o pequeno fato de que seu sobrinho estava tendo pensamentos sobre um cara dentro da sua igreja. Pensamentos especialmente sujos para alguém que estava prestes a se tornar padre. _Céus..._

_Céus... _A mãe de Jared não parava de fazer perguntas sobre como tinha sido no monastério e sobre quem era Jensen, dizendo que os pais dele pareciam pessoas legais.

- Você deveria chama-lo pra passar um final de semana aqui, Jared. Ele mora tão perto... – Sharon disse e Jared tentou não parecer como se ele estivesse entusiasmado com a ideia.

Porque se sua mãe soubesse o que ele provavelmente faria com Jensen se ele passasse um final de semana em seu quarto, ela não estaria tendo essa ideia.

- Claro, mãe. Vou falar com ele... – Ele até considerou em falar tudo pra sua mãe nesse momento, aproveitar que todo mundo já tinha deixado a cozinha e nesse momento só restavam ele, sua mãe e Megan no aposento... Mas não.

Não era a hora ainda.

- Eu estou indo pro meu quarto deitar um pouco. – Jared falou um tempo depois, subindo pra seu quarto e fechando a porta.

Ele pegou o caderno de Jensen em sua mala e então se jogou na sua cama, olhando a capa do caderno antes de abrir na primeira página. Ele sempre quisera saber o que Jensen estava escrevendo no primeiro dia. Ele nunca se lembrara de perguntar e então ele tinha a chance de ler agora. Havia a data daquele dia escrita num canto e então uma pequena sentença: _"Eu não acredito que estou realmente aqui..."_

_Eu não acredito que estou realmente aqui. _A missa já se prolongava até a metade agora e Jensen tinha essa estranha sensação de que ele não pertencia àquele lugar. Ele nunca havia sentido como se ele pertencesse, mas também nunca havia se sentido tão errado, tão pecador. Vez ou outra o seu tio o olhava e ele tinha que dar esse sorriso e então continuar cantando e rezando. Psicologicamente desgastante.

Quando a missa finalmente terminou, o que Jensen mais queria era sair correndo dali. Mas como sempre fazia, ele ficou e ajudou seu tio a arrumar as bíblias, limpar os cálices novamente, guardar o vinho e as hóstias. Ele pensava, nesses momentos, que nunca se sentiria capaz de consagrar um vinho ou uma hóstia, afirmando que aquilo era o corpo de Cristo.

Era insano.

E aconteceu quando ele guardava a ultima bíblia e ajeitava suas roupas, pensando em ir pra casa. Seu tio Samuel andou até ele e apoiou a mão em seu ombro.

- E então, quando meu sobrinho vai me substituir aqui? – Ele perguntou.

Jensen sentiu que ia cair de joelhos e começar a chorar.

- E-eu não sei, hm, exatamente... – Jensen gaguejou.

- Não sabe? – Padre Samuel esboçou uma expressão preocupada no rosto e se sentou em um dos bancos da igreja, chamando Jensen pra sentar-se ao lado dele.

- É que eu... Eu não sei se é realmente isso que eu quero...

- Tudo bem, filho. É normal ter dúvidas. Eu mesmo tive dúvidas... Mas a fé tem que ser maior que todas elas.

Jensen assentiu com a cabeça, esperando pelas próximas palavras de seu tio. _A fé._

"_A fé". _Jared continuava lendo a primeira página do caderno, sorrindo. "_Não sei se a fé vai me manter aqui quando tem esse outro cara que fica me olhando por cima do livro que ele está lendo. E eu acho que eu tenho mau pressentimento sobre ir falar com ele, mas que se f***"._

Jared riu pra si e abraçou o caderno. Já era quase noite. Ele se distrairia fazendo as malas e logo dormiria, esperando por _amanhã, _quando ele abraçaria Jensen até que ele ficasse sem ar.

É. Amanhã.

-J2-

Não sorrir tinha se tornado uma tarefa difícil pra Jared. Ele mal tinha chegado ao monastério e padre Jeffrey já o esperava na porta. A primeira coisa que ele queria perguntar era sobre Jensen, se ele já havia chegado, mas ia parecer estranho já que ele ainda nem havia dito "oi" para o padre ainda.

Então ele decidiu que não ia perguntar, por mais que seu coração estivesse pulando de excitação. Na verdade, esse era exatamente o motivo pelo qual ele não queria perguntar. Se ele citasse o nome de Jensen agora, provavelmente ele ia vibrar e pular e isso ia ser muito estranho. Então ele manteve a pergunta pra si, esperando pra chegar no quarto e 1, Encontrar Jensen lá e então apertá-lo com todas as suas forças; ou 2, Não encontrar Jensen lá e ficar rodando inquieto pelo quarto até que o loiro chegasse.

De qualquer forma, receber a informação agora só o faria ficar feliz ou frustrado mais cedo.

Então Jared se despediu dos seus pais, conversou com padre Jeffrey e subiu em uma calma desafiadora até o quarto. Hesitou ao tocar a maçaneta, mas logo a girou, abrindo a porta e entrando no aposento em seguida.

Seus olhos foram preenchidos pela imagem de Jensen sentado no batente da janela, com os olhos na direção de Jared, a luz que vinha da janela refletindo em seu rosto e um sorriso tímido formado em seus lábios.

As batidas do coração de Jared faziam um barulho tão alto que todo o seu corpo tremia.

Não só porque Jensen estava finalmente ali, mas porque havia algo nos olhos dele.

Algo que Jared não soube dizer bem o que era, mas que preencheu cada fibra do corpo de Jared com um medo que ele nunca havia sentido antes.

Ele jogou a sua mala em cima da sua cama e andou até Jensen, que se levantou do batente pra poder ficar com o rosto quase na altura do de Jared.

O que havia mudado?

Jared não soube dizer se era algo da sua cabeça ou não, então ele ignorou o sentimento e apenas passou seus braços ao redor do corpo de Jensen, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado, cheio de saudade, e seria um abraço cheio de paixão se o abraço de Jensen não estivesse cheio de dúvidas, os braços se recusando a envolver o corpo do moreno com a mesma intensidade.

Jared se afastou, o sorriso tinha sumido de seu rosto. Ele olhou pra Jensen, que o encarava receoso. Era quase como quando eles não podiam falar e tinham que decifrar o que se passava na cabeça um do outro.

- Tudo bem? – Jared perguntou, ainda olhando Jensen com os olhos confusos.

- Sim... Tudo bem. – Jensen disse e suspirou, passando por Jared e então sentando em uma das camas.

Jared o seguiu e sentou na cama em frente à que Jensen estava sentando, ficando de frente pra ele.

Jared pensou em perguntar se estava tudo bem entre eles dois. Mas então a realidade bateu com força em sua cara, lembrando-o que não havia exatamente um "nós dois" entre ele e Jensen. Eles haviam se beijado, se tocado e, bem, isso talvez fosse tudo. Talvez não fosse nada além disso pra Jensen.

E então Jared se sentiu idiota. E talvez fosse a raiva expressa em seu rosto que fez Jensen continuar a falar:

- Jared... – Ele começou, atraindo a atenção do moreno pra si – Eu acho que... É melhor se a gente ficar meio afastado por enquanto, sabe?

Jared estreitou os olhos.

- Como assim?

- Eu só acho que isso tá indo rápido demais... E, eu não sei, a gente pode estar se precipitando com isso tudo. Não é que eu esteja botando um fim nisso, eu só quero que a gente nos dê um pouco de tempo antes de decidir alguma coisa.

Ótimo... Eles nem tinham começado a namorar e Jensen tá estava terminando com ele. Era quase hilário.

- Ou seja, continuar fingindo que queremos ser padres? – A raiva era evidente nos olhos de Jared. Jensen nunca tinha visto o mais novo olhando pra ele desse jeito.

- Só por pouco tempo! Eu prometo. Até a gente ter certeza do que a gente realmente quer, ou ao menos do que a gente vai fazer.

Jared suspirou, tentando pensar com clareza. Ele tinha certeza do que queria. Ele queria Jensen. Jensen parecia não ter tanta certeza assim.

- Tudo bem... – Ele concordou, ainda contra a vontade, resolvendo dar a Jensen o tempo que ele precisasse.

- Até porque eu não acho bom que a gente faça... Certas coisas dentro do monastério. – Jensen estreitou ainda mais os olhos, timidamente encolhendo o corpo, claramente intimidado pela reação de Jared.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar manter as minhas... Mãos longe de você. – Jared se permitiu sorrir, voltando a ter um ar divertido no rosto, fazendo Jensen relaxar – E a minha boca também...

Jensen umedeceu os lábios ao que o pensamento das mãos de Jared por todo o seu corpo invadiu sua mente... A boca de Jared por todo o seu corpo... Céus!

- Jared! Você tá dificultando... – Ele olhou pra Jared com uma forjando expressão autoritária, fazendo Jared rir.

- Desculpa...

E então o moreno levantou da cama, praguejando Deus e o mundo por não poder tocar Jensen quando ele tinha passado o fim de semana inteiro pensando em fazer isso. Ele andou até sua cama, abrindo sua mala e começando a desfaze-la. Enquanto isso, ele praguejava ainda mais aquele sentimento de angustia que se formava em seu peito.

É isso que as pessoas querem dizer quando elas falam que amar dói? Amar Jensen nesse momento doía como o inferno. E Jared não fazia ideia de como lidar com isso.

-J2-

Jensen lia um livro enquanto Jared arrumava suas coisas de volta no guarda-roupa. Eles já deveriam ter se acostumado com o silêncio depois de todo esse tempo em que não podiam se falar. Mas agora o silêncio era mais pesado do que deveria ser.

Jensen mal conseguia manter os olhos em seu livro. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha lido a mesma sentença. Ele começava a ler e então seu pensamento se voltava pra Jared que continuava com aquela expressão de sempre no rosto enquanto arrumava suas coisas, como se Jensen nem estivesse ali. Era como se ele nem se importasse... E então os pensamentos de Jensen davam essa volta enorme e aquela frase que ele acabara de ler já não fazia sentido nenhum e ele tinha que ler de novo.

Então Jensen simplesmente desistiu do livro, jogando-o na cama. Jared olhou pra ele com aquela maldita cara de cachorro abandonado. Jesus... Ele tinha que fazer essa cara? Logo quando Jensen estava resgatando toda a força de dentro dele pra não rasgar as roupas de Jared e lamber cada parte do seu corpo porque, céus, era só nisso que ele pensava desde que ele e Jared tiveram aquela "conversa" por telefone.

E antes que ele mandasse todo o seu bom senso para o inferno, padre Jeffrey abriu a porta do quarto, chamando-os pra almoçar.

Jensen silenciosamente agradeceu por ter tido autocontrole o suficiente. Ou nesse momento em que padre Jeffrey abriu a porta, ele poderia ter se deparado com Jared e suas roupas rasgadas em cima de uma cama enquanto Jensen o beijava.

Jensen fez uma nota mental: rezar um terço por todos esses pensamentos impuros.

Jared ajeitou a camisa antes de chamar Jensen pra sair do quarto com ele e ir para o refeitório. Os dedos de Jared ligeiramente acariciando o ombro de Jensen.

Ou talvez dois terços... Só por essa vontade insana que Jensen teve de puxar os dedos de Jared pra si e entrelaçar suas mãos juntas.

Quão errado pode ser amar uma pessoa desse jeito?

-J2-

Pela primeira vez eles conversavam durante o almoço, contando a padre Jeffrey sobre como havia sido o final de semana e falando um pouco sobre suas famílias. Jeffrey gostava de perguntar. Perguntava sobre onde os meninos tinham estudado, onde costumavam passar férias, onde haviam nascido, todo tipo de coisa. Jensen gostou porque, no final da refeição, ele já sabia muito mais sobre Jared do que costumava saber.

E ele deixou escapar um sorriso de admiração quando o padre comentou que Jared falava pelos cotovelos. Ele torceu para que ninguém tivesse percebido, mas pelo jeito como Jared sorriu de volta, ele provavelmente percebeu.

_Droga._

Ele não entendia por que se sentia tão inseguro quanto aos sentimentos de Jared para com ele. Mas sentir todas essas coisas ao mesmo tempo o fazia sentir tão confuso. Por algum motivo, ele tinha que resistir a todos esses impulsos, a todas essas forças que o empurravam na direção do moreno.

E resistir a esses olhos. Esses olhos pairavam sobre ele agora. Os olhos pequenos de Jared, silenciosamente perguntando o que se passava na cabeça de Jensen agora.

Jensen se perguntou se a cabeça de Jared era ao menos a metade da confusão que a cabeça dele era agora.

-J2-

Jared não sabia quando tinha começado e nem quando ia parar. Mas ele tinha esse nó na garganta misturado com essa impaciência. Ele queria pegar Jensen e fugir dali. Tinha desfeito suas malas contra a sua vontade. Porque o que ele queria, era deixar tudo como estava dentro da sua mala pra que o ato de ir embora fosse mais prático. Mas Jensen já tinha desfeito suas malas. E o jeito como Jensen agia, bem, não parecia que ele iria querer ir embora dali tão cedo.

Ele daria todo o dinheiro do mundo pra saber o que o outro estava pensando.

Jensen estava ali na outra cama.

Tão perto. Tão longe.

Tudo bem. Jared levantou da sua cama, tirando os fones do ouvido e jogando o iPod em cima do colchão antes de se pôr de pé. Jensen olhou pra ele com os olhos meio confusos.

- Eu vou, hm, tomar um banho. – Jared informou, fazendo seu caminho até o banheiro.

Jensen ficou um momento em silêncio como se estivesse se perguntando por que ele precisava daquela informação.

- Ok. – Ele fez uma pausa e então acrescentou, com um breve sorriso nos lábios - Nada de banho gelado, pra não ficar doente de novo.

Por mais que houvesse um tom brincadeira naquela frase, o clima entre eles não deixava que fosse engraçado. Pois isso levaria a mais brincadeiras e levaria a mais proximidade e que, consequentemente, levaria a beijos e, ah é, eles não podiam se beijar.

Jared sorriu, a imagem de Jensen cuidando dele se fazendo presente nas suas lembranças.

- Se bem que... – Jared começou a falar e então mudou de ideia - Deixa pra lá.

- O que, Jared?

Ele engoliu em seco, esboçando um sorriso quase triste no canto dos lábios.

- Seria bom ter você cuidando de mim de novo, só isso.

Jensen suspirou, sentando na cama de um jeito que o contato entre seus olhos fosse mais direto e ele pudesse dar a Jared toda a sua atenção.

- Jared... Eu não quero que a gente fique assim.

_Assim._

Jared se aproximou da cama onde Jensen estava sentado.

- Então deixa eu te abraçar, Jensen. – Os olhos de Jared expressavam uma súplica que ele não sabia bem se ele queria deixar transparecer. - Deixa eu te beijar, te tocar...

- Jared... – Parecia ser tudo o que Jensen tinha pra dizer, mas então ele acrescentou: - A gente não pode...

_A gente não pode. _Não parecia ser um argumento bom o bastante. Jared suspirou sarcasticamente.

- Então não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer. – O moreno disse antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ele se despiu, se aconchegando embaixo da água quente logo em seguida. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de o calor da água substituir o calor do corpo de Jensen. Jared se lembrou de quão quente o corpo de Jensen estava quando eles se descontrolaram naquele dia em uma das torres do monastério. E no dia em que Jared acordara com Jensen ao seu lado. Se lembrou do quão quente era a língua de Jensen, fazendo leves carícias na sua própria língua quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez.

O nó na garganta apertou ainda mais.

Jared não aguentou. A água do chuveiro disfarçava suas lágrimas, mas elas ainda estavam ali, rolando contra seu rosto e Jared podia senti-las queimando na sua pele em silêncio.

Ele cerrou os punhos, acertando a parede com um murro que não fez som algum.

Jared já tinha chorado de raiva muitas vezes. Mas nunca tinha chorado por amor.

Quando ele voltou pro quarto, Jensen não estava lá. E Jared não se deu ao trabalho de ir procura-lo. Porque não havia nada pra dizer quando Jensen já havia deixado tudo bem claro. Ele não gostava dessa raiva crescendo dentro dele. Sentia falta de quando tudo que ele sentia era essa felicidade que não cabia no seu peito.

E agora tudo o que ele sentia era essa raiva que preenchia seus pulmões e o fazia sufocar.

-J2-

Jensen estava no pátio, observando o céu alaranjar-se sobre sua cabeça. Antes disso ele esteve na capela, ajoelhado em frente ao altar e deixando suas lágrimas encharcarem suas mãos enquanto ele rezava, pedindo por uma maldita resposta.

E agora seu rosto estava provavelmente vermelho, mas ele não achava que alguém ali ia se importar ou notar. Padre Jeffrey estava muito ocupado naquela hora pra encontrar Jensen no pátio. Ele pensou em Jared e nas coisas que ele tinha dito pro mais novo.

E ele se arrependia a cada respiração.

_Droga. _Ele queria tanto, mas tanto, que Jared o abraçasse, o tacasse, o beijasse... Porque ele simplesmente não podia ceder? Por que ele tinha que botar esse obstáculo em frente aos seus desejos?

Ele não queria ser padre. Ele queria Jared.

_Foda-se._

Ele levantou do banco do pátio e fez seu caminho até as escadas, subindo até o seu quarto com pressa. O pedido de desculpas ecoava em sua mente, pronto pra sair da sua boca direto para os ouvidos de Jared e então eles poderiam ficar bem de novo.

Jensen abriu a porta do quarto.

As luzes não estavam acesas.

Ele olhou pra cama de Jared. O moreno estava dormindo, respirando calmamente.

O pedido de desculpas morreu na garganta de Jensen. Ele não teve coragem de acordar Jared, então ele trocou de roupa, botando seu pijama e deitando na sua própria cama. Ele fez uma nota mental de consertar as coisas na manhã seguinte e então adormeceu.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Esse veio bem rápido, né? HAHA Eu achei que ia demorar, mas acabou que eu terminei meus trabalhos mais cedo e consegui escrever esse capítulo pra vocês :3 Então, eu espero que tenham gostado, apesar de todo esse clima entre eles. Me doeu o coração escrever esse capítulo ;; Mas é a vida e o amor não é só felicidade, né HAHA  
Eu amo cada review e cada um de vocês. Muito obrigada por continuarem acompanhando :3  
Um abraço bem apertado._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Eles mal tiveram a chance de ouvir o despertador tocar. Padre Jeffrey já estava no quarto deles batendo palmas pra que acordassem e, quando eles preguiçosamente se sentaram na cama, esfregando os olhos, Jeffrey sorriu e falou:

- Levantem e vistam-se. Nós temos gente importante no monastério hoje, então eu vou precisar de toda a ajuda de vocês, ok? Assim que vocês terminarem de comer, me encontrem na capela. E não demorem.

O padre ainda ficou perambulando pelo quarto por alguns segundos pra ter certeza de que os garotos tinham se levantado e então saiu, fechando a porta em seguida. Jared nem olhou pra Jensen antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta, trancando-a em seguida.

O loiro ficou encarando a porta fechada do banheiro e então ele ouviu a água começar a cair. Jared tinha trancado a porta. Ele nunca trancava a porta, e sempre fazia piadas sobre Jensen se juntar a ele embaixo da água quente.

Jared estava com raiva.

Jensen não sabia mais se conseguiria resolver as coisas. Provavelmente Jared não iria escutá-lo e, bem, todos esses medos voltavam a ocupar o corpo de Jensen e de repente todas as coisas que ele planejou falar pra Jared tinham sumido da sua garganta. Ele não encontrava as palavras e mesmo que encontrasse, elas não iriam fazer muito sentido agora.

Eles não se olharam nos olhos naquela parte da manhã em que Jared saiu do banheiro pra que Jensen pudesse entrar. E nem enquanto trocavam de roupa. Nem quando desceram pra tomar café da manhã, ou quando foram para a capela ajudar padre Jeffrey a limpar e decorar o local para a chegada de alguns bispos e monges que estavam vindo de uma outra instituição.

Eles nem entendiam por que aquilo era tão importante. Eram pessoas. Só pessoas.

Parecia o maldito voto de silêncio acontecendo novamente. Só que ao menos antes eles se olhavam, se falavam por olhares e por toques. Os toques...

Jensen sentia tanta falta dos toques de Jared que chegava a doer.

Mais tarde, logo depois do almoço, padre Jeffrey mandou que eles fossem descansar em seus quartos e logo os chamaria de novo. Eles subiram ainda sem se olharem e, ao chegarem ao quarto, Jared se afundou na cama com seus fones de ouvido e Jensen mergulhou em seu livro. Nenhum dos dois realmente conseguindo distrair seus pensamentos.

Jensen desejava que ele pudesse voltar no tempo e consertar a merda que ele tinha feito.

Ele observou o tempo passar e ele quase podia enxergar a parede que ele havia construído entre ele e Jared. Era quase como se ele fosse invisível dentro daquele quarto e Jared não poderia enxerga-lo através da parede imaginária. Jared e seus olhos fechados, cantarolando uma música uma vez ou outra, tão baixo que Jensen tinha que se esforçar pra ouvir. Jared era tão adoravelmente desafinado... Jensen aproveitava que os olhos do moreno estavam fechados e sorria, sabendo que o moreno estava preso dentro do mundo dentro da sua cabeça, tentando cantar os problemas pra fora do seu corpo.

Ele já tinha dito pra Jensen que fazia isso. Que música o acalmava. Jensen deveria tentar isso qualquer hora. Se ao menos não tivesse esquecido o seu iPod em casa... Essa seria uma boa hora pra dividir os fones de ouvido com Jared e ouvir as bandas que o moreno gostava. Isso se Jensen já não tivesse construído esse muro no meio do quarto que o impedia de chegar até a cama de Jared.

_Que se foda o muro imaginário. _Foi o ultimo pensamento que Jensen teve antes de se levantar da cama, largando o livro e andando até a cama de Jared, sentando-se no colchão e fazendo o moreno abrir os olhos ao notar o peso na sua cama. Jared sentou-se, tirando os fones do ouvido e olhando pra Jensen com uma interrogação enorme na cara.

De repente Jensen teve um momento de arrependimento e ele deveria ter pensado antes que ele não poderia simplesmente atravessar o muro! Ele tinha que... Destruí-lo aos poucos. Mas já era tarde demais e ele já estava ali de qualquer forma.

- Jay... – Ele começou a falar, as palavras ficando confusas na sua mente, então ele ficou calado por um tempo.

Tempo demais.

- O que foi, Jensen? – Jared perguntou com um tom de voz impaciente, mas ainda assim não chegava a ser hostil.

- A gente. Desse jeito... – Jensen apontou pros seus corpos com as mãos como se tentasse evidenciar o espaço entre eles - Eu não sei. Não sei o que fazer.

Jared suspirou.

- Jensen, você queria distancia, não queria?

- Queria, mas... Não desse jeito!

- Pois bem. Se você não quer que eu faça coisas com você que a gente não deve fazer aqui dentro, então é essa distancia que eu devo manter.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Jared estava certo. Se eles estivessem conversando normalmente, nunca teriam tanto autocontrole.

- Eu só tenho medo que essa distância se torne permanente.

- Eu também, Jen. E é por isso que eu digo que a gente tem que ir embora. Mas se você precisa do seu tempo, então a gente só tem que aguentar firme. Certo?

- Certo...

Jensen poderia jurar que Jared ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas se ele realmente ia, ele não teve oportunidade de dizer, pois Jeffrey acabava de abrir a porta, entrando no quarto com algo nas mãos.

- Vocês vão vestir isso na missa das seis. Hora de vocês botarem em prática o que vocês têm aprendido, certo? – Padre Jeffrey era todo dentes e sorrisos. – Estejam lá embaixo daqui uma hora.

Jensen e Jared eram um misto de confusão, medo e surpresa.

Apressado como estivera o dia todo, o padre deixou as roupas em cima da cama ao lado da de Jared e então saiu do quarto, deixando os dois meninos sozinhos novamente.

Jensen, Jared e o par de roupas pretas com colarinho branco.

-J2-

Jared não pôde evitar um riso irônico ao ver as roupas de padre em cima da cama. Iguais as que padre Jeffrey usava.

_Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo. _

Ele olhou pra Jensen. O rosto do mais velho carregava culpa e Jared pensou que havia visto um pouco de arrependimento também. O que ele resolveu ignorar, porque simplesmente não havia muito o que fazer. Era ou vestir as roupas e jogar conforme as regras do jogo, ou se rebelar e criar uma confusão que Jensen não estava pronto pra enfrentar.

Jared nunca havia se esforçado tanto para usar a razão ao invés de agir impulsivamente. Ele realmente deveria amar aquele ser que estava ali sentado na sua cama. Ele alcançaria o corpo do outro para abraça-lo e conforta-lo, mas isso seria jogar fora todo o esforço que ele havia feito pra não chegar a um ponto em que seria impossível não beijar aqueles lábios que chamavam por ele segundo após segundo.

Ele suspirou derrotado e ele sabia que ele parecia estar bufando de raiva quando fazia isso. Bem, ele preferia que Jensen pensasse que ele estava com raiva do que pensasse que ele tinha sido derrotado pelos seus pensamentos e pela sua razão. Ele levantou da cama e analisou o par de roupas, pegando a que parecia ser a sua, pois a calça era mais comprida.

- Hora de irmos fingir que somos padres. – Jared falou, jogando a roupa de Jensen na direção dele.

O loiro olhou pras peças de roupa que tinham caído no seu colo e respirou fundo. Nenhum dos dois esperava ter de vestir isso tão cedo, apesar de saberem que iriam ter que fazê-lo uma hora ou outra.

Jared esperava que eles não tivessem de fazer isso. Nem agora, nem nunca. Aquele hábito era praticamente o símbolo do muro entre eles, simbolizava o que eles não queriam ser e o que os mantinha afastados.

E ali estavam eles, algum tempo depois, ambos vestidos em seus disfarces. Preto e branco. Enfim padres.

Jared não estaria mentindo agora se dissesse que Jensen o olhava de um jeito bem estranho. O mais velho o olhava com olhos que pareciam amedrontados, seguindo o tecido preto desde as pernas do moreno até o seu pescoço, onde o colarinho branco surgia, identificando a função da pessoa que a vestia.

Bem, não no caso de Jared, mas qualquer estranho que o visse agora, o chamaria de padre. _Padre Jared. _

Ele olhou pra Jensen, o tom branco da sua pele evidenciado pelo tecido escuro, que o cobria até os pulsos, fazendo com que quase não houvesse pele visível pra ser admirada. Só aquela parte descoberta do seu pescoço e, quando Jensen virava de costas, Jared percebeu a nuca também descoberta, os fios de cabelo espetados ali perto. Jared teve uma vontade inusitada de fazer a pele do mais velho arrepiar-se. Soltar a respiração em sua nuca e livrá-lo aos poucos de toda aquela roupa. Porque era realmente um pecado que o corpo de Jensen estivesse coberto daquele jeito.

De repente Jared se deu conta de que o símbolo de proibição que aquela roupa representava tornava Jensen ainda mais atraente aos seus olhos. Fazia o corpo do moreno queimar e quando ele pensou que ele estava vestindo as mesmas roupas e que estava sob o mesmo símbolo de proibição, ele entendeu por que Jensen o olhava daquele jeito. Não era só medo, era medo do desejo que ele estava sentindo.

Porque uma coisa é fazer seu parceiro vestir uma fantasia de padre e querer corromper a santidade que aquilo representa. Outra coisa é quando a pessoa que você ama está vestindo uma roupa de padre e você ainda quer corromper a santidade que aquilo representa, mas não é uma fantasia. É sério. E é possibilidade. E é o próprio medo representado.

E ainda assim você sente desejo. E você sabe que vai sofrer de uma ferida que nunca vai cicatrizar caso esse desejo nunca se realize. Mas nada disso importa agora.

O que importa agora é você ignorar todos esses pensamentos e sair pela porta como se eles nunca tivessem existido, fingindo que consegue ignorar a presença do outro quando na verdade ela pulsa na sua alma o tempo todo. Mas você tem de manter isso dentro de você, e andar como se o seu corpo não estivesse pesado. E falar como se a sua voz não estivesse cheia de frustração. E rezar como se você acreditasse em cada palavra que sai da sua boca.

-J2-

Jared sentiu os olhos de Jensen sobre si, olhando-o de cima a baixo varias vezes. Ele deveria estar prestando atenção no sermão, mas ele já tinha decorado cada palavra. Nem se quisesse, ele iria conseguir se concentrar.

Havia uma fileira de bispos e padres a quem padre Jeffrey direcionava cada palavra do seu sermão e Jensen e Jared somente se encarregavam de entregar cálices de vinho e hóstias na hora da comunhão e de cantar junto com o coro. Em alguns momentos, cada um estava de um lado de Padre Jeffrey, o que era mais comum. Mas às vezes, o padre andava até a frente do altar para entoar um canto ou dar mais ênfase às suas palavras e então Jared e Jensen ficavam um ao lado do outro.

Foi assim que Jared percebera que Jensen tinha uma voz divina. O mais velho cantava e Jared abaixava um pouco a própria voz, lutando contra o impulso de fechar os olhos e somente se concentrar no som que vinha dos lábios de Jensen. Ele até sorriria pro mais velho se não estivessem naquela situação.

Ah, é, aquela situação. Apesar do frio que fazia, aquela roupa para Jared queimava em sua pele e a gola parecia sufoca-lo. Ele nunca pensou que se irritaria tanto por causa de uma roupa. Ele tinha certeza que estava suando nas têmporas e que sua testa estava vermelha, mas a franja impedia que qualquer um pudesse perceber. A não ser que o seu pescoço estivesse ficando vermelho também, o que provavelmente estava, porque ao olhar de canto, ele percebia os olhos apreensivos de Jensen.

Mas não era a intenção de Jared deixar Jensen preocupado. Ele estava ali numa missa, atrás do altar, com a sensação de que ele já tinha se tornado aquilo que ele não queria ser. Era até compreensível que estivesse tão irritado. Porque ele estava com medo e não sabia como lidar com isso.

Havia muitos sentimentos com os quais Jared não sabia lidar, na verdade. Ele geralmente os ignorava, mas quando não conseguia fazê-los irem embora, uma irritação o tomava e ele não conseguia controlar a vontade de quebrar tudo à sua volta. Seus pais com certeza se lembravam da vez em que eles quase se separaram e Jared, ainda um adolescente de 15 anos, quebrou quase todos os pratos da cozinha ao presenciar uma briga. Ele cortou as mãos e um pouco do rosto e passou a tarde levando pontos no pronto socorro.

Um dos padres lia uma das passagens da bíblia e Jared olhou pras suas próprias mãos. Ainda havia cicatrizes claras na sua pele, dos pontos que Jared levara naquele dia quando tinha quinze anos. Quando ele voltou a levantar a cabeça, padre Jeffrey chamava Jensen pra ler a ultima passagem. A voz do loiro preencheu a capela e Jared guardou aquela imagem.

Jensen no pequeno altar, a bíblia aberta em sua frente. Ele estava segurando as folhas com um polegar enquanto que com o indicador da outra mão, ele sublinhava as palavras que sua boca ia recitando para que não se perdesse na leitura. Havia uma luz amarela atrás dele que iluminava seu cabelo e parte do seu rosto, evidenciando suas marcas de expressão quando sua boca se movia e todo o seu rosto acompanhava. Ele lia com a cabeça baixa e decorava as palavras, e então levantava a cabeça, olhando as pessoas sentadas nos bancos para falar o resto da frase, quase não se percebendo nervosismo na sua voz. Ele parecia ter feito aquilo durante toda a vida. E, aos olhos de Jared, lá estava padre Jensen. Tão distante e tão inalcançável. Tão errado deseja-lo.

Jared não sabia como isso poderia ficar mais desesperador em sua garganta.

-J2-

Foi uma longa noite arrumando toda a capela e fingindo sorrisos a todos os padres e bispos que vinham cumprimenta-los. Jensen estava cansado de fingir. Era o que ele tinha feito durante toda a noite.

Ele definitivamente não se via fazendo aquilo pelo resto da sua vida.

Eles entraram no quarto, emocionalmente cansados. Jensen fechou a porta e se virou pra Jared, suspirando. Jared estava virado de costas e Jensen podia notar os ombros do moreno tensos, como se ele estivesse segurando a respiração.

Jared estivera estranho durante toda a missa. O pescoço e as orelhas vermelhas, os dentes cerrados. Jensen se aproximou pra tocar o ombro do moreno, meio receoso. Mas antes que ele pudesse tocá-lo, Jared se virou pra encará-lo, então o mais velho voltou a abaixar a mão.

Os olhos de Jared estavam úmidos e vermelhos.

- Jared, você 'tá bem? – Jensen perguntou antes de pensar duas vezes.

Jared sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Bem? Ah, eu to ótimo. Olha essas roupas! – Ele apontou pra si mesmo – E você, Jensen? Tá feliz?

O mais novo nunca tinha falado com Jensen nesse tom. E isso o assustou mais do que deveria. Ele deu um passo pra trás, como se as palavras de Jared o tivessem atingido fisicamente, mas isso também foi involuntário. Ele lembrou que Jared tinha feito uma pergunta, e ele tentou pensar em algo pra responder, mas quanto mais ele pensava, mas a pergunta parecia ser retórica.

Ele não estava feliz naquela situação. Não era claro o bastante?

Ele observou Jared esfregar as palmas das mãos no rosto, como se ele estivesse tentando arrancar os sentimentos dali. Mas se era essa a intenção dele, não funcionou. Ele andou na direção de Jensen e, por um momento, o mais velho achou que Jared fosse bater nele.

- Hein, Jensen? – Jared falou alto, ainda no mesmo tom irônico. – É isso que você queria?

As mãos de Jared alcançaram o colarinho branco da roupa de Jensen, arrancando-o e segurando-o em uma das mãos enquanto ele perguntava de novo:

- Isso te faz feliz? – Jared perguntou mais uma vez, se referindo ao objeto em sua mão que, alguns segundos depois, já estava jogado no chão sem nenhum cuidado.

- Jared...- Foi tudo o que Jensen conseguiu dizer, o nó na sua garganta fazendo ficar impossível o ato de falar.

A essa altura, Jared já arrancava os botões da camisa preta do mais velho, livrando-se também do cinto da calça e jogando ambas as peças de roupa no chão antes de empurrar o corpo de Jensen até que as costas do loiro se chocassem contra a parede.

Jensen entendia que Jared só queria se livrar daquela visão, de Jensen vestido daquela forma. O coração batia desesperado contra o peito e talvez Jared até fosse capaz de ouvi-lo. De repente o moreno parou os movimentos bruscos e ficou parado, as olhos dele fitando as próprias mãos que descansavam no peitoral de Jensen, como se só agora Jared tivesse percebido que ele estava tocando o mais velho. Ou talvez ele só estivesse sentindo as batidas do coração de Jensen contra a palma da sua mão.

Jared deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelos ombros e pelo pescoço de Jensen. Seus olhos acompanhando seus movimentos até que suas mãos tocassem o rosto do loiro. Olhos nos olhos, Jensen percebeu que haviam lágrimas no rosto de Jared também.

Ele parecia mais calmo agora. E eles estavam perigosamente perto, mas Jensen não iria reclamar. Jared o olhava como se ainda precisasse de uma resposta e foi quando Jensen soube que ele deveria falar.

- Você não entende...

- O que eu não entendo? – Jared perguntou antes que Jensen pudesse continuar e agora o loiro não sabia bem se aquele tinha sido o melhor jeito de começar o seu discurso.

Ele engoliu a confusão dentro dele então voltou a falar:

- A pressão, a cobrança... Meu tio me dizendo que eu sou o orgulho dele, que ele espera que eu cuide daquela igreja tão bem quanto ele cuida...

Jensen estranhou como aquilo parecia ser tão grande dentro dele, mas quando ele botou em palavras, aquilo parecia tão pouco convincente...

- Então você tá fazendo isso pra deixar seu tio feliz? E a sua felicidade, Jensen?

- Exato! E se eu desistir disso tudo por um destino incerto, e se... – Jensen pausou, suspirando como se estivesse pensando no melhor jeito de dizer.

- E se eu não te fizer feliz, é isso?

Jensen desviou o olhar. Calou e consentiu. Jared se afastou e passou uma das mãos no próprio cabelo, fechando os olhos e acalmando os nervos dentro dele antes de voltar a olhar pra Jensen.

- Jensen... Eu não posso prometer que vou te fazer feliz. Eu também não sei se _eu_ vou ser feliz. Mas sabe o que eu sei? Eu sei que eu não nasci pra ser padre, eu sei que você também não. E das poucas coisas que eu sei, uma delas é que eu... – Ele respirou fundo e então as três palavras saltaram calmamente por entre os seus lábios - Eu amo você.

Ele pausou outra vez, mas agora parecia mais como se ele tivesse acabado de se arrepender das ultimas palavras.

- ...E isso é o bastante pra eu ter coragem de desistir disso tudo e tentar ser feliz com você. – Jared continuou. - Mas se isso não é o bastante de você... Digo, se você não me ama, eu não posso fazer nada.

Os olhos de Jared mostravam claramente que ele estava falando a verdade.

O "eu te amo" ecoou na cabeça de Jensen, tão alto que ele se sentiu idiota por duvidar dos sentimentos de Jared por todo esse tempo. Ele queria dizer que amava Jared também, mas ele não conseguia. Ele não conseguia nem se mexer.

Jared descansou os olhos sobre o corpo de Jensen e suspirou. Ele se aproximou, passando as pontas dos dedos pelas sardas nos ombros do loiro. Jensen sentiu os pelos do seu corpo arrepiarem, fechou os olhos. Qualquer que fosse a circunstância, os toques de Jared sempre teriam esse efeito sobre ele.

O moreno abaixou o rosto, roçando os lábios pela pele de Jensen. Ele depositou um beijo demorado contra o ombro do loiro antes de sussurrar.

- Eu entendo que tudo tem seu tempo. Eu só não consigo entender por que perder tempo aqui quando a gente tem tanto mais pra viver, pra descobrir...

Jared suspirou novamente. Jensen sentiu o ar quente da respiração de Jared na sua pele. Ele queria continuar sentindo essa respiração tocá-lo por toda a noite. Mas quando ele abriu os olhos, foi só pra ver Jared se livrando das suas roupas e caindo na cama. Toda a luz do quarto vinha apenas da lua e quase tudo era sombra.

A sombra de um Jensen sem voz se livrando da sua calça preta e dos sapatos, andando lentamente até a cama de Jared e entrando embaixo dos lençóis do moreno. A sombra de um Jared acolhendo Jensen, abraçando-o e acalentando seu choro silencioso até que ambos caíssem num sono profundo.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Gente, eu demorei, né? D: Eu sei... Mas aconteceu tanta coisa no final do ano que eu não consegui postar. Eu espero que tenham gostado ;; Eu perdi meu pai na véspera de Natal e eu acho que isso tem me bloqueado um pouco. Tentarei postar o mais rápido que eu puder pra compensar o tempo que fiquei sem postar, ok?  
Feliz ano novo pra todo mundo :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Eles só teriam de acordar dali uma hora. Mas Jared já estava de pé. E ele estava na capela. Geralmente era essa a hora em que Padre Jeffrey estava ali pra fazer suas orações e arrumar a capela. Ele olhou pra Jared e percebeu a expressão angustiada no rosto do moreno, suas malas estavam encostadas em um dos bancos da capela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, garoto? – O padre perguntou, mas não recebeu uma resposta.

Jared respirou fundo, como se manter as palavras pra ele exigisse uma quantidade de ar que entrava dolorida nos seus pulmões. Ele umedeceu os lábios.

- Padre, eu... – Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez – Eu preciso me confessar.

Jeffrey franziu o cenho, preocupado. Ele queria fazer perguntas, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que todas elas seriam respondidas em breve.

- Claro, Jared. Vamos até o confessionário.

O padre observou Jared andar apressado até a pequena cabine de madeira e fechar uma das portinhas. Jeffrey fez o sinal da cruz antes de entrar também. Ele não conseguia ver Jared claramente através da divisão de madeira, mas a respiração do noviço estava tão pesada que o padre podia sentir o ar denso.

- Sinta-se à vontade pra falar quando estiver pronto.

Jared tomou fôlego, as palavras saindo antes que ele perdesse a coragem.

- Me perdoe, padre, porque pequei. Pois eu... Eu me apaixonei. Me apaixonei por um homem. – Jared riu, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais idiota de se dizer, e até mesmo padre Jeffrey pôde notar a pontada de dor naquela risada.

Jared esperou que o padre se pronunciasse, mas como isso não aconteceu, ele continuou:

- A minha pele queima na ânsia de tocá-lo, meu corpo pulsa sempre que o corpo dele está próximo e meu coração pula no meu peito sempre que nossos olhos se encontram. E às vezes eu não sei se é o fogo do inferno que queima dentro de mim ou se é o céu me fazendo sentir como se eu já estivesse no paraíso só por tê-lo perto de mim. E eu sei que é errado, isso que nós temos, é errado de tantas formas...

Jared soltou o ar pesadamente, passando a mão nas têmporas. Não sabia se ria por toda a poesia que estava saindo dele agora, ou se chorava por finalmente sentir o peso das suas palavras. O peso do quão errado era e, ao mesmo tempo, tão certo.

- Perdoa-me, padre, ainda mais, porque eu não quero fazer nada quanto a isso. Não quero deixar de amá-lo, não quero deixar de sentir toda essa vida que corre dentro de mim sempre que estou perto dele. E... Se amá-lo for um pecado, se querer fazê-lo feliz for um pecado, então eu espero que me perdoe, padre, pois viverei o resto dos meus dias como um pecador.

E assim Jared terminou seu discurso, tentando engolir o nó na sua garganta. E então foi a vez de padre Jeffrey respirar fundo e, sem dizer nada, ele saiu do confessionário. Abrindo a portinha pra que Jared saísse também.

A confusão no rosto do mais novo era evidente quando ele saiu do pequeno cubículo onde ele mal cabia.

- Jared... – Padre Jeffrey começou a falar, sua expressão séria e uma de suas mãos descansando em um dos ombros do mais novo – Amar nunca será um pecado, pois consiste em querer bem a um outro ser mais do que você quer o seu próprio bem. É colocar a felicidade do outro acima da sua própria porque, se o outro está feliz, você também está. E se é isso o que você realmente sente, e não apenas desejo carnal, então não há penitência pra isso. Mas você sabe que eu também não posso deixar você ficar aqui, você não pode ser padre.

- Eu sei. – Jared concordou, um sorriso tímido querendo se formar no canto dos seus lábios.

- Então vá, filho. Você é um bom garoto. Foi bom ter te conhecido.

- Foi bom ter te conhecido também, padre.

O padre puxou Jared pra um abraço apertado. O mais novo sorriu, retribuindo o abraço. Ele então pegou suas malas, saindo pela porta da igreja pra nunca mais voltar.

Padre Jeffrey viu a possibilidade do que, um dia, ele poderia ter sido se não tivesse deixado todos os seus sonhos pra trás.

-J2-

Jensen tinha dormido um sono tranquilo e profundo, tendo o corpo de Jared colado ao seu durante toda a noite. Fazia tanto tempo que isso não acontecia e ele sentia falta da sensação, apesar de toda a discussão que ocorrera na noite passada.

Ele acordou com o despertador e a primeira coisa que surgiu na sua mente foi que ele tinha de dizer a Jared que o amava. Ele esticou o braço pra encontrar o corpo do moreno, mas não o encontrou. Abriu os olhos. Sentou na cama. Nada de Jared pelo quarto. Ele mirou a porta do banheiro fechada. Provavelmente o mais novo tinha acordado mais cedo e decidido tomar um banho.

_Ótimo_, ele pensou, se a porta do banheiro não estivesse trancada, ele surpreenderia Jared no banho, abraçaria o corpo molhado do moreno, colaria seu corpo no dele e então ele poderia sussurrar as palavras bem perto do ouvido de Jared. Sua ereção matinal vibrou com o pensamento e ele mordeu os lábios em antecipação, levantando da cama e andando rapidamente até a porta do banheiro. Não ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Bateu.

- Jared?

Não houve resposta.

Jensen girou a maçaneta, a porta não estava trancada, não havia sinal de Jared no banheiro também.

_Será que ele já desceu?_

Ele olhou pro quarto mais uma vez. Alguma coisa não estava certa. Ele ficou encarando na direção da cama de Jared. É como se faltasse algo...

O coração pulou dentro do peito. Jensen abriu os armários e as gavetas. Todas as coisas de Jared tinham sumido. Jared tinha sumido.

_Ele foi embora. _Uma voz ficava repetindo na cabeça de Jensen.

Sem pensar, ele começou a jogar todos os seus pertences dentro da sua mala. Tudo já era um borrão na sua frente porque as lágrimas formavam uma barreira na frente dos seus olhos. Ele odiava o fato de Jared ter esse poder de formar esses nós na sua garganta. Antes de ele aparecer, Jensen não costumava se desesperar com tanta frequência. Mas também não costumava sorrir, ou sentir esse formigamento nos seus ossos que faziam suas pernas ficarem bambas.

Quando não havia mais nada pra guardar, ele encarou a porta. Pegou sua mochila e a sua mala antes que ele pudesse se arrepender do que estava fazendo e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas do monastério.

Padre Jeffrey estava parado em frente à capela, lendo um papel que um outro padre havia acabado de lhe entregar. Jensen parou, pensando no que ele diria a padre Jeffrey. Ele se perguntou se Jared teria falado com o padre antes de ir embora. Ele tinha que saber pra onde Jared tinha ido, _por que_ tinha ido.

O Padre desviou os olhos das letras do papel assim que observou Jensen se aproximar. Jensen engoliu em seco. Se Jared tinha mesmo ido embora, Jensen não poderia perder tempo explicando tudo a padre Jeffrey. Tinha que ir atrás de Jared.

- Padre, o Jared... Ele... Eu... – Jensen não conseguia formas as palavras ao olhar nos olhos do padre.

Jeffrey sorriu. Um sorriso que parecia dizer a Jensen que ele não precisava explicar.

- Vá atrás dele, filho.

Jensen pensou em agradecer ou abraçar padre Jeffrey por algum motivo. Mas agora ele tinha que percorrer o longo caminho até o portão do monastério, saindo por ele até que ele se encontrasse na beira da estrada. Um ônibus passou por ele, freando na parada, há alguns metros dali, onde Jared estava sentado. Jensen sorriu ao ver o corpo de Jared ao longe.

Mas então Jensen viu Jared se levantar e andar em direção ao ônibus.

- Jared! – Jensen gritou com todo o ar dos seus pulmões.

_Não._

E não importava o quanto Jensen desejasse que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo, o ônibus voltou a andar, se distanciando, agora com Jared dentro dele. E mais uma vez acontecia. Há alguns minutos, Jared estava tão perto, tão simples de ser alcançado, e agora estava tão longe...

Jensen andou desolado até o ponto de ônibus, observando o banco onde Jared estava sentado há tão pouco tempo. Tudo poderia ter acontecido diferente se Jensen tivesse chegado alguns minutos antes. Eles dois poderiam estar sentados ali e Jensen diria como ele se sente e, os dois juntos, entrariam no ônibus, rumo a algum lugar onde eles pudessem enfim se tocar sem medo.

Parecia uma eternidade desde que ele sentira os lábios de Jared juntos aos seus pela ultima vez. E agora Jensen sentia como se nunca fosse acontecer de novo.

Ele sentou no banco, jogando sua mala ao seu lado e enterrando o rosto nas próprias mãos. Ele mal tinha acordado e todo o seu mundo já estava caindo em cima dele.

- Jensen? – Ele ouviu uma voz familiar chama-lo, em um tom que ao mesmo tempo perguntava um "tudo bem?".

Jensen levantou o rosto pra observar padre Jeffrey sentado ao seu lado.

- Não deu tempo de alcança-lo? – O padre perguntou, deitando uma de suas mãos sobre as costas de Jensen, que respondeu balançando a cabeça em um movimento negativo. – Tudo bem, filho. Vocês vão se encontrar de novo.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza... – A voz chorosa de Jensen se manifestou. Ele ainda estava lutando contra o nó na sua garganta.

Padre Jeffrey suspirou, acariciando as costas de Jensen com sua palma de uma forma amistosa.

- Ele gosta muito de você, sabe? Não duvida disso.

- Mas ele foi embora achando que eu não me sinto da mesma forma. - Jensen sorriu culpado. Lembrando-se da noite passada.

- Então você deveria dizer a ele como se sente.

Jensen se perguntou o que Jared tinha dito a padre Jeffrey.

- Você não acha que isso é errado, padre?

Jeffrey juntou apoiou suas mãos em suas próprias pernas, olhando na direção das colinas do outro lado da estrada antes de responder:

- Jensen, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi na vida, é que não se pode dizer o que é errado e o que é certo. Eu passei a minha vida tentando fazer a coisa certa e eu não tenho certeza se realmente valeu a pena.

- Como assim?

- Assim como você e Jared, eu me apaixonei. Bem na idade de vocês também. Mas eu estava prestes a me tornar padre, eu não queria decepcionar minha família... E eu deixei a única pessoa que eu amei na vida ir embora. Eu penso até hoje o que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse ido com ele. E pensar em todas as possibilidades acaba comigo, todas as noites.

_Ele._

- Você parece se encaixar tão bem aqui, eu nunca desconfiaria. – Jensen disse enquanto o nó parecia afrouxar na sua garganta.

- Bem, se eu não tivesse aprendido a gostar do que eu faço, acho que eu já teria enfartado. – Padre Jeffrey olhou na direção de Jensen mais uma vez, dessa vez o sorriso tinha voltado a habitar os seus lábios.

- Você tem notícias dele?

- Antes de eu vir pro monastério, eu trabalhava em uma igreja em Nova Jersey, onde ele morava. Assim que ele descobriu que eu estava lá, ele começou a ir se confessar toda semana. Dizia que não tinha me esquecido. A gente conversava bastante. Mas assim que a congregação soube das visitas semanais, das inúmeras declarações por parte dele, eles me mandaram pra cá.

- Você nunca mais o viu?

- Não. Faz dois anos. Às vezes a saudade é tão forte que eu penso em largar tudo e ir atrás dele. Eu penso "Nossa, eu vou morrer sem viver tudo o que eu poderia ter vivido". Mas seria imprudente fazer isso agora. Ele pode estar com outra pessoa e eu vou simplesmente aparecer e me decepcionar, ou virar a vida dele de cabeça pra baixo.

Jensen se colocou no lugar de padre Jeffrey. Tentou se imaginar dois anos longe de Jared. Seu coração apertou.

- Você deveria ir.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Morrer sem ter vivido... – Jensen suspirou - Parece terrível. Acho que Deus não iria querer que as pessoas ignorassem o amor em nome dele.

O padre ficou em silêncio, pensativo perante as palavras do mais novo. Ele olhou na direção oposta à de Jensen, observando o fim da estrada.

- Acho que é o seu ônibus vindo. – Ele disse.

Jensen levantou-se. Era o ônibus que o levaria pra casa. Ele deu sinal para que o ônibus parasse e pegou suas coisas no banco, puxando padre Jeffrey para um abraço logo em seguida.

- Tchau, padre. Obrigado por tudo. – Jensen disse antes de subir no ônibus.

- Eu que agradeço, filho.

Jensen entrou no ônibus e sentou-se em um dos bancos vagos.

Pela janela, o não mais futuro padre observou o corpo de Padre Jeffrey ficar menor até sumir. As rodas do ônibus consumiam a estrada e Jensen estava, a cada minuto que se passava, mais perto de casa.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Bloqueio ainda continua persistindo, gente. Mas eu estou tentando fazer o melhor que posso ;; Espero que o capítulo não tenha demorado muito. A fic já tá quase no finalzinho _

_Beijo bem grande pra todo mundo que mandou review. Obrigada por serem tão lindos._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Jensen entrou em casa, chutando a porta atrás de si para que ela fechasse. O barulho chamou a atenção da sua mãe, que saiu da cozinha, esboçando uma expressão preocupado ao ver seu filho parado na sala.

- Filho! O que houve? – Donna correu em direção a Jensen, que deixou suas malas caírem no chão, deixando seus braços livre pra poder abraçar sua mãe.

- Eu não quero mais ser padre, mãe. Não quero. – Ele disse e, ao deixar que as palavras saíssem, também abriu caminho pra que as lágrimas começassem a cair.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você não precisa, tá bom? – Donna envolveu o rosto de Jensen entre suas mãos, assistindo o rosto do seu filho avermelhar-se conforme as lágrimas continuavam caindo - Tá tudo bem.

Jensen estava sobrecarregado, tinha segurado esse choro por muito tempo e colocou tudo pra fora enquanto sua mão acariciava seu cabelo. Ela sentada no sofá, Jensen com a cabeça deitada em seu colo. Exatamente como quando ele era criança. A segurança de estar em casa. Quase como estar nos braços de Jared... Mas ele estava tentando não pensar nisso agora.

- Você quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Donna perguntou após um tempo, quando as lágrimas pareciam ter cessado.

Jensen se pôs sentado no sofá. Passou a mão no rosto, a sensação das lágrimas já secas na sua pele era gelada.

- A gente pode conversar sobre isso depois? – A voz de Jensen era tão baixa que o tom rouco ficou evidente.

Donna suspirou.

- Claro. Seu pai vai chegar logo pra almoçar. Você quer que eu coloque seu prato na mesa ou que leve no seu quarto?

- Eu não quero ficar ouvindo perguntas no almoço, mãe...

- Tudo bem, Jensen. Eu levo no seu quarto, então.

Jensen deixou que sua mãe o beijasse na testa e então ele subiu pro seu quarto, levando suas malas com ele.

-J2-

Ele não lembrava de como se sentia antes. Ele se esforçou pra rebobinar sua vida até antes de conhecer Jared, mas agora parecia que o moreno sempre estivera ali em algum lugar. E por mais que tentasse, Jensen não conseguia lembrar de como era não ter o nó na sua garganta e o seu coração explodindo dentro do seu peito. Às vezes Jensen pensava que Jared era muito grande pra caber dentro do seu coração, por isso que ele sufocava no sentimento, não sabendo muito bem como lidar.

- Pé Grande idiota... – Jensen sussurrou pra si mesmo e, sem aviso, um sorriso passou a habitar o seu rosto.

Ele lembrou de quando chamou Jared de Pé Grande, das várias vezes em que ele o fez, e eles ainda nem se falavam. Havia até uma conversa entre eles, no caderno, em que eles passaram a noite inventando apelidos um para o outro e ele lembrava claramente de Jared tentando conter uma risada ao ler o que Jensen acabara de escrever, com seu rosto iluminado pela luz do abajur.

O caderno...

Jensen levantou da cama, ainda hesitante. Se ele não estava enganado, ele tinha colocado o caderno na sua mala. Ele revirou suas roupas lá dentro até encontrar o caderno jogado lá. Ele abraçou o objeto e voltou correndo pra cama, fazendo uma nota mental de arrumar todas aquelas roupas assim que ele terminasse de ler.

Observando a capa do caderno, ele se perguntou por que Jared não tinha levado o objeto com ele. Talvez o moreno não pudesse lidar com as lembranças e estava realmente disposto a abandonar Jensen.

Ele abriu em uma página mais pelo meio, procurando a conversa dos apelidos, mas acabou achando uma outra conversa em que Jared começava escrevendo:

"_Eu to com tanta vontade de cantar..."_

Jensen riu, lembrando que ainda nesses dias, ele se perguntava como era a voz de Jared. Lembrou da agonia e se perguntou como ele conseguia viver sem a risada boba de Jared preenchendo seus ouvidos.

"_Você canta, então?" _Jensen tinha escrito.

"_Terrivelmente mal. Mas eu sinto saudade de cantar junto, ouvindo alguma música."_

"_E que música você cantaria agora, Jay?"_

"_The first day of my life, de uma banda chamada Bright Eyes." _Jared respondeu e, logo abaixo, ele escreveu trechos da música:_  
_  
_Yours is the first face that I saw  
(O seu rosto é o primeiro que eu vejo)  
Think I was blind before I met you  
(Acho que eu era cego antes de te conhecer)  
Don't know where I am, don't know where I've been  
(Não sei onde estou, não sei onde estive)  
But I know where I want to go  
(Mas eu sei aonde quero ir)_

So I thought I'd let you know  
(Então eu pensei que eu deveria te deixar saber)  
That these things take forever  
(Que essas coisam demoram pra sempre)  
I especially am slow  
(Eu especialmente sou lento)  
But I realized how I need you  
(Mas eu eu me dei conta do quanto eu preciso de você)  
And I wondered if I could come home  
(E eu me perguntei se eu poderia ir pra casa)

_So, this is the first day of my life. I'm glad I didn't die before I met you. Now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you and I'd probably be happy."  
__(Então, esse é o primeiro diz da minha vida. Eu estou feliz por não ter morrido antes de te conhecer. Agora eu não me importo, eu iria a qualquer lugar com você, e eu provavelmente seria feliz)_

Ao ler isso, Jensen pensou que não fazia sentido nenhum Jared o ter abandonado. Simplesmente... Não se encaixava. Ele havia simplesmente deixado de sentir tudo isso? Ou talvez ele nunca tivesse sentido...

O coração de Jensen apertou novamente, ele jogou o caderno longe, tentando se livrar das lembranças. Mas elas não estavam mais no caderno, elas estavam dentro de Jensen. Por mais que ele tentasse pensar em outra coisa, uma lembrança levava à outra e tudo levava a Jared.

Ele passou o resto da manhã arrumando suas roupas e tentando não se render à vontade de pegar o telefone e ligar pra Jared. Ainda não tinha dado meio dia quando sua mãe levou seu almoço no quarto e, sem perguntas, ela saiu, dizendo a Jensen que viria pegar o prato depois e que ele deveria ligar pra Katie e avisar que ele estava em casa.

- Ela deve estar louca pra te ver. – Ela disse antes de sair, deixando Jensen sozinho no quarto novamente.

Jensen praticamente se obrigou a comer, porque parecia que aquele sentimento estranho para o qual ele não tinha bem um nome, também ocupava o seu estômago. Quem subiu pra pegar o seu prato foi a sua irmã, Mackenzie, e ela deu um abraço confortante em Jensen antes de descer pra cozinha.

Jensen sempre pensou que Mackenzie tinha um sexto sentido quando se tratava da vida amorosa de Jensen. Quando ele olhava nos olhos de sua irmã mais nova, tinha a sensação de que não havia nada que ele pudesse esconder. Também, ela parecia ser a única que não empurrava Jensen na direção de Katie ou de qualquer outra menina.

Jensen ligou pra sua melhor amiga assim que Mackenzie saiu do seu quarto. Katie obviamente deu um grito histérico no telefone ao saber que Jensen estava em casa.

- _Eu to correndo 'praí agora! _

Quando Jensen pensou em responder alguma coisa, Katie já tinha desligado o telefone e Jensen pensou que em alguns minutos ela aparecia feito louca na sua porta.Ele sorriu, olhando pro visor do celular. Pensou que deveria ter tirado uma foto de Jared. Pensou que não deveria estar pensando nisso. Percorreu a lista de contatos até a letra J. _Jared. _Ligar ou não ligar? Jensen estava se fazendo a mesma pergunta pela centésima vez quando ouviu as batidas na sua porta.

- Tá aberta!

Katie entrou como um furacão, passando seus braços magros ao redor de Jensen e o abraçando como se não o tivesse visto por um mês. Jensen abraçou sua amiga de volta e então fechou a porta antes de sentar-se na cama com Katie ao seu lado, os olhos dela eram dois pontos de interrogação.

- E então? – Ela perguntou.

- E então o que?

- Por que você tá em casa? Desistiu de ser padre? E o Jared? Onde ele tá?

Jensen estendeu as mãos como se rendesse ao bombardeio de perguntas.

- Ok, ok. Uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro, eu desisti, sim, de ser padre. E o Jared também. Mas eu não sei onde ele tá.

- Como não sabe?

- Digo, eu sei que ele foi pra casa... – Jensen suspirou e passou a mão no rosto - Mas a gente meio que discutiu na noite passada, então...

- Jensen Ross Ackles! – Katie o interrompeu - Eu não acredito que vocês brigaram! O que houve?

- Ele... Bem, ele disse que me ama. E eu...

- Não me diga que você travou e ficou calado!

Jensen riu nervoso. Não era a toa que Katie era sua melhor amiga. A garota realmente o conhecia como ninguém.

- Eu bem que gostaria de te dizer que eu não travei. Mas eu travei! Não é culpa minha e quando eu acordei ele tinha ido embora e o padre Jeffrey sabia de tudo e eu tive que vir pra casa e agora eu não tenho coragem de ligar pro Jared e eu não sei o que fazer! – Jensen falou tudo em um só fôlego, se perguntando se era possível que alguém tivesse entendido o que ele falou naquela velocidade.

Katie sentou-se mais próxima de Jensen e olhou bem nos olhos de seu amigo de infância.

- Pois eu te digo o que fazer. – Ela alcançou o celular de Jensen que estava bem ao lado deles na cama e o entregou pra Jensen - Você vai ligar pra ele e vai dizer que ama ele também!

- Mas, Katie...

- Nem mais nem menos, Jen. Liga. Agora. E põe no viva-voz!

Jensen sorriu e segurou o celular, procurando o número de Jared. Ele discou e os dois ficaram ouvindo atenciosamente as chamadas do celular. O coração de Jensen tremendo dentro do seu peito com a possibilidade de Jared responder. Merda. Ele travaria de novo.

- _Oi, aqui é o Jared, eu não posso atender agora, então deixe seu recado após o bipe ou me ligue depois. – _O celular pronunciou-se e só ouvir a voz gravada de Jared fez as borboletas voarem no estômago de Jensen.

Jensen encerrou a ligação antes do bipe e então voltou a olhar pra Katie

- Eu deveria deixar um recado?

- Não, você é muito nervoso pra deixar recados. Você tem o número da casa dele?

Jensen a olhou como se aquela fosse a maior mentira do mundo. Mas era verdade, Jensen realmente acabaria fazendo um simples recado se transformar num filme de terror.

- Tenho.

- Tenta lá.

- Mas e se alguém da família dele atender? – Katie lançou um olhar que poderia matar Jensen se seus olhos tivessem lasers. - Ok, tudo bem, eu vou ligar.

Jensen discou o número da casa de Jared e pôs no viva voz. Chamou umas quatro vezes antes que uma mulher atendesse.

- _Alô? – _Uma voz feminina atendeu, Jensen automaticamente presumiu que fosse a mãe de Jared.

- O-oi. Eu gostaria de falar com o Jared, por favor? – Jensen disse, pigarreando logo em seguida porque sua voz tinha tomado um tom estranhamente fino por causa do nervosismo.

- _Quem gostaria?_

Jensen olhou pra Katie, silenciosamente perguntando se Jared tinha contado pra mãe dele sobre Jensen. Katie respondeu com um levantar de ombros.

- Eu sou um amigo dele, meu nome é Jensen.

- _Ah, o do monastério! Desculpe, querido, mas o Jared saiu faz um tempo. Você quer deixar recado?_

- Você é a mãe dele, certo?

- _Sim, sou._

- A senhora poderia dizer a ele que eu liguei?

_- Sim, querido. Sem problemas._

_Querido. _Bem, talvez Jared não tivesse contado, enfim.

_-_ Obrigado, senhora Padalecki. Tenha um bom dia.

- _Você também, Jensen._

Katie e Jensen ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos depois de o celular ser desligado. Eles não precisavam se falar pra saber o que o outro estava pensando. Estavam ambos em dúvida. Ou Jared realmente não estava em casa, ou não queria falar com Jensen.

- Tenta de novo mais tarde, Jen. – Katie disse antes de ir embora. Jensen a tinha acompanhado até a porta da frente.

- Você acha mesmo que eu deveria?

- Você é quem conhece o Jared. Eu não posso dar palpite. – Era difícil ver os olhos de Katie entristecidos numa expressão de compreensão e piedade. E Jensen odiava ver essa piedade nos olhos de qualquer pessoa.

Ele abraçou sua melhor amiga antes que ela saísse pela porta e então sentou-se com seus irmãos pra assistir TV. Seu pai se juntou a eles algum tempo depois. Um dia normal em família. Nenhuma pergunta.

Jensen tinha certeza que elas viriam mais cedo ou mais tarde. E sinceramente esperava que fosse o mais tarde possível.

-J2-

Perguntas.

A primeira foi de Joshua.

- E então, Jensen, o que vai fazer da vida agora que não é mais um homem de Deus?

Jensen deu de ombros e continuou zapeando os canais da TV. Não que Joshua não merecesse respostas. Era só que Jensen _não _tinha respostas.

Com certeza os pais dele estavam tentando dar a ele um pouco de espaço, tentando ser bons pais e não pressionar Jensen. Então eles certamente estiveram conversando com Joshua e Mackenzie sobre fazer perguntas casuais uma vez ou outra.

Mackenzie provavelmente tinha se recusado, pois as únicas perguntas que Jensen ouvia de sua irmã mais nova eram: "Quer mais leite?", "Me passa o sal?", "Vai sair hoje?", "O que você tá assistindo?". Ela nunca entrava no assunto de por que Jensen tinha desistido de ser padre.

A segunda pergunta foi do seu pai.

- Você não vai mais visitar seu tio na igreja? – Ele perguntou na mesa de jantar, em meio a algum assunto aleatório que tinha surgido.

- Sim, talvez nesse final de semana. – Jensen respondeu, mudando de assunto logo em seguida.

E ele já estava ficando acostumado com as perguntas que se tornaram rotineiras ao longo da semana.

"Vocês não aprenderam a fazer isso ou aquilo no monastério?"

"Quantos quartos tinha naquele lugar?"

"Você não sente falta de lá?"

"Não pretende fazer um curso agora que não vai mais ser padre?"

"Você vai pra missa hoje?"

E Jensen tinha se saído bem em que se esquivar dessas perguntas que, sem sucesso, tentavam induzi-lo a falar sobre o que tinha acontecido no monastério. Sua mãe até tinha sentado pra conversar com ele, toda preocupada, perguntando se o tal do padre Jeffrey ou qualquer outro padre tinha abusado dele, mas Jensen negou, falando que ela não tinha motivo pra se preocupar.

Logo, tudo continuava sendo um mistério. Até esse dia especial, uma semana e meia após Jensen ter voltado do monastério. Eles estavam todos na mesa do almoço, comendo silenciosamente. E Jensen sabia que esse silêncio significava que seus pais estavam provavelmente arrumando maneiras sutis de fazer o assunto direcionar-se ao mistério de Jensen e por que ele tinha voltado chorando pra casa.

E então aconteceu. A pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Quando a mãe de Jensen pousou o garfo no ar, e ela tinha no rosto uma falsa expressão curiosa e um traço de genialidade como se ela tivesse acabado de pensar na solução de todos os problemas da humanidade.

- Então, Jensen... – Ela começou, e Jensen nem se deu ao trabalho de focar sua atenção nela porque ele pensava que seria mais uma daquelas perguntas que ele deveria ignorar, mas então ele ouviu as seguintes palavras: - O que houve com aquele seu amigo que ia ser padre também? O... Como era o nome dele? Jerry?

- Era Jared. – Mackenzie corrigiu.

O barulho de talheres tilintando no prato fez o ambiente ficar silencioso de novo. Jensen empurrou seu prato pra longe de si e olhou pra sua mãe.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Jensen disse e afastou a cadeira pra trás, pretendendo levantar-se.

- Vocês brigaram? – Era sua mãe de novo. – Mas vocês pareciam tão amigos e, ah querido, por isso que você voltou pra casa? Por causa desse seu amigo Jared?

A voz da sua mãe tinha começado a entrar torta pelos ouvidos de Jensen e a sua garganta tinha começado a apertar. Ele levantou-se da sua cadeira e ele daria o mundo pra sua mãe calar a boca agora.

- Sim, a gente brigou! – Jensen gritou e instantaneamente sentiu todos os olhos voltados na sua direção. – E ele... Ele não era meu amigo, tá bom?

- Como assim, Jensen? – Dessa vez foi o pai dele quem levantou a voz e Jensen pensou que desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

- Eu e o Jared não éramos_ só _amigos, pai. E querem saber mais? Eu não quero ser padre e nem _posso _ser padre porque padres não podem _beijar_ outros padres. – Um riso sarcástico dançou rouco por entre os lábios de Jensen. – O filho de vocês gosta de outro homem, satisfeitos agora? Aposto que vocês venderiam a alma pra eu ter sido molestado por um padre, não é?

E, após dizer isso, Jensen se retirou da cozinha e subiu as escadas. Ele ainda pôde ouvir seus pais gritarem seu nome quando ele se trancou dentro do seu quarto, jogando-se na sua cama e tentando chorar todo aquele sentimento pra fora. Acabou adormecendo. Quando acordou, o sentimento ainda estava lá. Mas agora tinha arrependimento também.

Ele nunca tinha sido o tipo de pessoa que fala sem pensar ou que fala o tipo de coisa que ele tinha falado pros seus pais na hora do almoço. E ele pensou que nem deveria começar a ser. Ele se sentia terrível. Ele sentia como se não houvesse motivo pra ter feito aquilo. Jared não estava mais ali com ele, Jared não se importava. Não valia a pena.

Ele pensou que seu nome deveria estar no dicionário como a definição de "solidão".

Mas não importava o quão mal ele se sentia, ele não poderia ficar dentro daquele quarto pra sempre. Mais tarde ainda naquele dia sua mãe foi chama-lo pra jantar e Jensen se assustou com o fato de que nada parecia ter acontecido.

O jantar foi normal, as perguntas finalmente acabaram e era como se Jensen não tivesse falado nada.

Com os dias ele descobriu que sua família simplesmente não sabia como lidar com aquela situação. O máximo que eles tinham chegado perto do assunto, foi quando Jensen estava conversando com seu pai sobre ele continuar indo às missas e, no meio da conversa, o pai dele perguntou:

- Então, você é gay agora?

Jensen levantou os ombros, soltando um "não sei" como resposta. Ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria explicar que Jared era a única pessoa que ele já tinha amado na vida.

Ninguém falava nada sobre o assunto, mas algumas coisas tinham mudado. Jensen sentia que seu pai estava sempre empurrando alguma filha de um amigo pra cima dele, e que seus pais eram relutantes na hora de deixa-lo sair. A sorte dele era que Katie era praticamente sua única amiga e ele nem gostava de sair tanto assim.

-J2-

Estava tudo escuro. Jensen abriu os olhos e tentou enxergar as coisas, mas tudo era apenas um rascunho do ambiente familiar que era o seu quarto. Ele não sabia se o que seus olhos viam era verdade ou se era uma ilusão criada por suas lembranças. Antes de acordar o ambiente era outro. Antes de acordar ele estava no monastério novamente. Ele nem sabia por que tinha acordado. Mais uma vez, estava escuro, deveria ser madrugada. Ele estava com Jared antes de acordar. Mas Jared não estava ali agora. Nunca estava. Ao menos não nas ultimas semanas.

Ele pensou que deveria ter valorizado mais os dias em que ele abria os olhos na escuridão do monastério e via Jared respirando na outra cama, deitado em uma posição completamente impossível e dormindo serenamente. O sono de Jared era mais pesado que uma rocha.

Se fosse hoje e Jared estivesse dormindo ao seu lado, Jensen agarraria seu corpo com toda sua devoção e nunca mais soltaria. Nunca deixaria Jared ir. Ele sentia tanta falta do mais novo, estava tentando lembrar a sensação de tocar sua pele, o gosto da sua boca. Mas era tudo vago. A saudade pesava tanto em seu corpo que ele nem percebia que estava chorando até que começasse a soluçar.

Pegou o celular, tentou ligar pra Jared outra vez. Esperança. Caixa Postal. _Aqui é o Jared, deixe a sua mensagem._

Jensen jogou o celular na cômoda. A luz do aparelho desapareceu e o quarto voltou a ser só escuridão. Jensen fechou os olhos porque não fazia diferença. Escuridão por escuridão, as duas recheadas com lembranças de Jared. De lembrança em lembrança, Jensen caiu num sono profundo, lembranças virando sonhos. Um Jared sorridente, perto de Jensen. Seu rosto era um borrão. Ainda em sonho, Jensen desejou ter tirado uma foto de Jared em algum momento. Assim ele poderia se lembrar do rosto do moreno com mais precisão.

Quando ele acordou novamente, já tinha luz, era manhã. Mas não deveria ser tão cedo. Ele se arrastou até o banheiro, tirando as roupas antes de entrar de baixo da água quente. Todas as vezes que ele fazia isso, ele se lembrava de quando Jared tinha ficado doente e Jensen tivera que dar banho nele. Mas dessa vez era diferente e ele se deu conta de que tinha sonhado com isso.

Depois de quase um mês sem ver Jared, ele já tinha se acostumado com aquela dor constante no seu peito. Parecia ser a dor de Jared sendo arrancado dali pedacinho por pedacinho com uma pinça. Jensen estava tentando se conformar com o fato de que ele nunca ia ver Jared novamente, mas sempre que ele pensava nisso, ele tinha urgência de sentir a pele do moreno sob seus dedos. A saudade era constante, o pensamento era constante, as lágrimas no chuveiro também eram.

Ele terminou seu banho, escovou os dentes, fez a barba, se vestiu, arrumou sua cama. Ele fazia isso todos os dias, se obrigando a viver porque todas as vezes que sua irmã ou Katie o viam descuidado, o enchiam com aquele papo de "Você tem que continuar sua vida" e ele preferia evitar ouvir o mesmo discurso pela milésima vez.

Também não o deixavam dormir o dia todo, o que ele preferia estar fazendo, então ele simplesmente descia pra sala e ficava assistindo TV até que sua mãe o chamasse pra almoçar. E nesse dia, por ser sábado, ninguém trabalhava e estava todo mundo em casa. Jensen gostava desses dias porque ficavam todos falando nada importante em frente à TV e ele se distraía dos seus pensamentos.

O som da campainha silenciou o riso de todos na sala e os irmãos Ackles se entreolharam. Mackenzie e Joshua olharam pra Jensen, silenciosamente dizendo que era a vez dele. Jensen bufou antes de levantar do sofá, andando alguns passos até chegar até a porta. A surpresa no seu rosto ao abrir a porta foi tão evidente que nada na TV foi capaz de desviar a atenção da sua família do rosto de Jensen e da pessoa que estava parada na sua frente.

- Oi, Jensen. – Jared disse e Jensen mal podia acreditar que ele estava ali, na sua frente, tão real quanto nos seus sonhos.

**Continua...**

_N/a: Então, esse capítulo foi mais longo que o outro, né? ;; Ele foi bem mais explicativo, então foi bem difícil de escrever... E nós estamos nos aproximando do fim ;; Eu gosto tanto de escrever essa fic, me apaixonei por esses dois padres, to triste que tá acabando. Mas fico feliz por todos os reviews de vocês. Vocês são uns lindos T_T_

_Um abraço bem apertado pra todo mundo e continuem acompanhando._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

O rosto de Jared estava marcado com um sorriso apreensivo, como se ele estivesse feliz por ver Jensen, mas com medo de que o mais velho fosse fechar a porta na sua cara ou esmurra-lo a qualquer momento.

Jensen ficou parado por um bom tempo, segurando a porta aberta e olhando pra Jared sem expressão alguma. Ele observava cada pedaço do rosto de Jared como se estivesse se certificando de que tudo estava do jeito como ele lembrava e ao mesmo tempo tentando memorizar tudo de novo.

O tempo parecia ter parado e de repente Jensen se deu conta de que ele estava parado ali por tempo demais. Cada músculo do seu corpo repentinamente paralisado. Jared estava ali e Jensen tinha memorizado tantas coisas que ele queria dizer se um dia eles chegassem a se ver novamente. Mas agora Jared estava de fato ali e Jensen não conseguia pensar em uma palavra sequer pra dizer.

O coração batia rápido contra seu peito, esmurrando forte contra suas costelas e ele tinha esquecido como respirar. Se pegou lembrando a si mesmo: _inspirar, expirar. _Algumas lágrimas começavam a queimar na superfície de seus olhos. E então a única coisa da qual ele conseguia lembrar era de Jared, naquele dia, tão distante no ponto de ônibus, levantando-se pra entrar no ônibus que o levaria pra longe de Jensen por um mês inteiro.

Jensen lembrou da sensação, da sua garganta ardendo com o nome de Jared recém-gritado. Havia algo que ele precisava dizer a Jared naquele dia e que ele ainda precisava dizer agora.

Jensen andou os poucos passos que o distanciavam do corpo de Jared. Ele ficou na ponta dos pés e capturou o rosto do moreno entre suas mãos, encostando suas testas juntas. Ele podia ver Jared através de seus olhos - semicerrados por conta da distância. E ele tinha certeza que seus dedos estavam tremendo contra a pele do rosto do moreno.

Jensen sorriu ao sentir as mãos também trêmulas de Jared segurarem Jensen pela cintura, os dedos do moreno apertando o corpo de Jensen, sustentando seu corpo, dando segurança, pedindo perdão. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Jensen tinha pensado que ia ficar sem voz, mas de repente ele sentia que poderia gritar como Jared tinha feito no dia que o voto de silêncio acabou.

- Me desculpa. – Jensen diz e então ele ouve Jared dizer a mesma coisa.

O sincronismo de palavras faz os dois rirem e então eles se olham, só então percebendo que seus rostos estão próximos demais. A proximidade faz com que os dois fechem os olhos e só leva um segundo pra que suas bocas se selem juntas. E como se estivessem sozinhos no mundo, os dois se beijam demoradamente, línguas se entrelaçando em sincronia.

Eles só se desfizeram daquele contato porque Jensen de repente se deu conta de que toda sua família estava atrás dele. Ele podia sentir os olhos curiosos atrás de si, queimando nas suas costas.

Jensen então volta a se afastar de Jared, voltando a entrar em casa, dando espaço pra que Jared também entre. No momento em que os dois entram na sala de estar, Jensen fecha a porta atrás deles. Seus irmãos e seu pai já estão com os olhos voltados à TV novamente, tentando não ser indiscretos, e Jensen não sabe muito bem o que fazer. Ele lança um olhar pra Jared, pra que ele o acompanhe e então anda lentamente até um canto reservado da sala, perto da escada, onde eles ficam fora do campo de visão da família de Jensen.

Milhões de perguntas correm pela mente de Jensen e ele tenta se decidir por qual começar. Jared apenas o observa ainda apreensivo, como se ele fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas esperando por Jensen, como se o loiro tivesse o direito de ter suas respostas antes que Jared dissesse qualquer coisa.

E então Jensen tem um estalo, lembrando que ele nunca dera seu endereço a Jared.

- Como você...? – Ele começou a perguntar, mas Jared o interrompeu, já sabendo do que a pergunta se tratava.

- Eles tem os seus dados no monastério. Eu liguei, falei com padre Jeffrey, ele me deu seu endereço.

Jensen por algum motivo não conseguia parar de sorrir. Mas ele não queria sorrir, ele não sabia o que ele deveria querer. Jared tinha ido embora, sumido por um mês, sem atender suas ligações. Ele ficou imerso nesses pensamentos, tentando decidir que atitude tomar, mas o simples fato de Jared estar ali bloqueava sua capacidade de pensar com clareza.

- Céus – Ele finalmente diz, passando uma de suas mãos pelo seu cabelo ao que ele olha pra Jared – Eu tenho tantas perguntas pra te fazer, Jared.

O mais novo sorriu. Um sorriso no canto dos lábios, uma covinha timidamente se formando em sua bochecha. Jensen tinha se esquecido como essas covinhas o faziam sentir. Malditas covinhas. Jensen sentiu vontade de beijar todo o rosto de Jared, parando somente ao certificar-se de que ele tinha marcado toda a pele de Jared com seus lábios.

- E eu vou responder a todas elas. – Jared prometeu. A outra covinha surgiu também na outra bochecha ao que o sorriso de Jared se tornou mais largo.

Jensen esticou o corpo pra ter uma visão da sala. Viu sua família ainda reunida ali. Sua mãe estava ali também agora e seu pai estava sussurrando alguma coisa pra ela. _Merda. _Os olhos de Jensen encontraram os da sua mãe por um segundo e ele não sabia se o que ele via era preocupação ou raiva nos olhos dela.

Pelo momento em que ele voltou a olhar pra Jared, seu sorriso tinha sumido e Jensen pensou que esse era o momento de obter respostas.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – Ele perguntou, de repente soando como se ele estivesse cobrando Jared.

Ele pensou em se explicar, talvez reformular a pergunta sem esse tom nas suas palavra.

- Eu vim consertar as coisas. – Jared respondeu como se a pergunta de Jensen não tivesse soado intimidadora.

Bem, ele devia respostas a Jensen, de qualquer jeito. Mas o que ele queria dizer com "consertar as coisas"? Ele queria perguntar a Jared como ele iria consertar o fato de ter deixado Jensen sozinho por todo esse tempo. Mas ele não queria soar como se ele tivesse passado todo esse tempo _esperando _por Jared, apesar de ter sido exatamente o que ele fez.

- Por que demorou tanto?

Jared suspirou e piscou os olhos demoradamente como se ele estivesse pensando em uma história realmente longa.

- As coisas foram complicadas pra mim... Você vai saber, no momento certo.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Jensen se perguntou sobre o que tinha acontecido com Jared naquele mês. Se ele tinha contado pros pais dele sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido, se ele sofreu consequências. Havia algo nos olhos de Jared, ele não sabia dizer bem o que era. Um brilho, como se fosse alívio, mas não era só isso.

- Então você não 'tava... – Jensen começou a falar, não encontrando as palavras.

- Não, eu não 'tava com raiva de você. – Jared o interrompeu, sabendo o que Jensen queria dizer antes mesmo que o loiro terminasse sua sentença - Eu não te _deixei_, Jensen. Eu nunca faria isso.

E pareceu tão óbvio, saindo da boca de Jared agora.

- Mas eu ainda preciso saber o que tá acontecendo.

- Eu vim aqui pra te chamar pra ir comigo. - Jared sorriu de um jeito nervoso.

Jensen precisou de um momento pra entender o que Jared estava dizendo.

- Pra San Antonio? – Jensen perguntou, olhos abertos em descrença.

Era isso. Jared tinha ficado _maluco._ Era impossível que seus pais fossem deixa-lo ir pra _San Antonio_ com _Jared_.

- Sim. Minha família quer te conhecer. Eu vim aqui pedir pra você ir comigo. – Jared respirou fundo - Vim pedir permissão pros seus pais. Eu quero fazer isso do jeito certo.

- Você vai conversar com _meus pais_? Você tá maluco? – Jensen não sabia se ele estava sendo capaz de expressar o quanto essa ideia era insana.

Mas Jared simplesmente ficou ali parado, pensativo, calmo. Como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente sob controle.

- Você contou pra eles?

- Sim...

- Bem, já é meio caminho andado. – Jared disse e então sorriu, andando em direção à sala. Em direção à família de Jensen.

- Jared! – Jensen segurou o braço do moreno, tentando impedi-lo como se Jared estivesse prestes a pular de um precipício.

Jared olhou pra baixo, bem nos olhos de Jensen e o loiro sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

- Você vai ter que confiar em mim nessa, Jen. Você confia em mim?

Jared não desviou os olhos dos de Jensen. E o mais velho estava num dilema dentro de si, tentando listar motivos pelos quais ele não deveria confiar em Jared. Ele pensou em todas as noites em que ele deitara pra dormir nesse ultimo mês, mas Jared deixava sua cabeça tão cheia de perguntas que ele só pegava no sono quando o sol já tinha nascido. Jared indo embora, deixando Jensen no monastério. O monastério. Um Jared calado, secretamente acariciando a mão de Jensen enquanto eles faziam terços.

Isso que eles tinham, a conexão, olhos nos olhos e Jensen tinha certeza de que o coração de Jared estava batendo tão rápido quanto o dele. E por mais que Jensen tentasse fazer sua consciência _querer _dizer que ele não deveria confiar em Jared, ele não conseguia.

Ele tinha esquecido de respirar. E percebeu que ainda estava segurando Jared pelo pulso com certa força. Ele suavizou o toque, respirando fundo.

- Eu confio. – As palavras saíram tímidas pela sua garganta, mas era melhor que perder a voz.

-J2-

Jensen estava ainda mais bonito do que Jared se lembrava. O cabelo ainda úmido, o cheiro do mesmo sabonete que Jensen usava quando estava no monastério. Jared foi pego de surpresa por essa nostalgia, lembranças de Jensen saindo do banho, o cabelo úmido pingando, o cheiro do sabonete inundando o banheiro quando Jared entrava pra tomar banho depois de Jensen.

Ele estava tendo um momento difícil tentando controlar as batidas no seu peito, tentando fazer sua voz não falhar. Por mais que ele quisesse que Jensen confiasse nele agora, ele sentia que não merecia essa confiança. Saber que Jensen confiava nele, porém, fez seu coração ficar dez vezes mais leve.

Os olhos verdes de Jensen estavam claramente assustados e Jared teve que controlar sua vontade de abraçar o loiro até que as batidas do seu coração se acalmassem. Quando eles voltaram a fazer o caminho deles até a sala, a mãe de Jensen estava lá também, em pé, junto com o pai de Jensen.

Jared abriu um sorriso nervoso, se aproximando dos dois. Jensen se pôs ao seu lado, os olhos ainda em pânico, olhando pros seus pai como se alguém fosse puxar um revolver a qualquer momento. Jared mesmo teve a impressão de que ele seria baleado a qualquer momento, mas ele chacoalhou o pensamento pra longe e apenas sorriu, surpreendendo-se ao receber um sorriso sincero da mãe de Jensen.

- Senhor e senhora Ackles. Eu creio que vocês se lembrem de mim. – Jared disse, a voz ligeiramente trêmula.

- Sim, sim. Você é o Jared, não é? – Donna falou ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

Jared não sabia se era um sorriso sincero. Mas pra quem esperava ser recebido com facas e pedras, um sorriso já era lucro.

- Sim, eu mesmo.

- Bom ver você de novo, Jared. – Dessa vez foi o pai de Jensen que se manifestou. - A que devemos a sua visita?

- Eu... Eu, na verdade, vim conversar com vocês. Eu sei que vocês não devem estar felizes comigo no momento e eu peço desculpas por isso, mas eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse ter um minuto do tempo de vocês.

O pai de Jensen pareceu pensar por segundos que pareceram uma eternidade pra Jared.

- Claro, Jared. Por que não fica pra almoçar? – Ele enfim disse e Jared tentou não suspirar aliviado.

- Se não for incômodo...

- Claro que não. Eu insisto.

- Mackenzie, querida, põe mais um prato na mesa, sim? – A mãe de Jensen se pronunciou e Jared pôde ver Mackenzie lhe lançar um sorriso antes de se levantar e ir em direção à cozinha.

- Vamos, vamos pra cozinha. – Alan Ackles chamou e logo todos estavam saindo da sala pra irem se sentar na mesa de jantar.

A casa de Jensen parecia muito com a sua própria. Cozinha grande, com uma grande porta de vidro que dava para o quintal e deixava a luz do dia iluminar o aposento, toda a casa pintada em tons pastéis, que apesar de terem a intenção de deixar o ambiente mais leve, não eram suficientes pra tensão que tomava conta do ar naquele momento.

Jared odiava essa sensação de estar sendo julgado. Eles tinham começado a falar sobre um assunto aparentemente banal. Jared estava explicando o que seus pais faziam, no que eles trabalhavam, quantos irmãos ele tinha enquanto os pais de Jensen continuavam fazendo perguntas. Ele sabia que tinha que escolher cada palavra com cuidado e seu cérebro estava quase entrando em curto circuito de tanto que ele se perguntava o que os pais de Jensen estavam pensando sobre ele.

Jensen estava sentado ao seu lado e ele não tinha falado uma palavra sequer desde que eles sentaram na mesa, mas uma vez ou outra ele tocava a perna de Jared com a sua, como se o estivesse encorajando. Jared sorriu ao perceber que ele e Jensen ainda conseguiam se comunicar por toque, exatamente do jeito que eles faziam quando eles não podiam se falar.

- Eu posso ver que você é de uma boa família, Jared. – Alan falou, um sorriso quase ameaçador no canto dos seus lábios – Eles sabem que você está aqui?

Cada pedaço do corpo de Jared estremeceu. Ele sabia que essa era a parte em que a conversa ficaria mais séria e ele estava sinceramente esperando a pergunta "Quais são suas intenções para com o meu filho?" aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Sim. Na verdade, eles querem conhecer o Jensen. – Jared olhou de relance para o loiro, capturando os olhos verdes apreensivos dele ainda focados no seu pai, como se ele esperasse pela próxima palavra.

- Sério? O que você falou pra eles sobre o nosso filho, Jared? – Apesar do sorriso, a pergunta era bem séria.

Mas Jared tinha a resposta pulsando no seu coração o tempo todo.

- Eu falei que eu e seu filho, senhor Ackles, éramos capazes de nos comunicarmos com perfeição sem precisarmos trocar uma palavra. Que ele é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. E que ele faz eu me sentir bem só por estar perto dele. E que eu faria qualquer coisa pra ficar perto dele, com ele, pela maior quantidade de tempo possível.

Jared sentiu os olhos de Jensen se voltarem pra si. Jared nunca tinha falado algo assim em voz alta. Seus órgãos estavam congelados dentro do seu corpo. Ele tinha congelado até a própria respiração, expectativa comendo suas veias. Seu coração batia tão alto que ele teve medo de não escutar as próximas palavras do pai de Jensen.

- E como eles reagiram quanto a isso?

- Eles ficaram um pouco chocados, no começo. Me disseram que não esperavam que eu fosse gay. – Jared deixou escapar uma risada baixa, suspirando antes de voltar a falar – E então eu expliquei pra eles que Jensen é o primeiro homem pelo qual eu já me senti atraído. Na verdade, ele é a primeira pessoa pela qual eu já me apaixonei. E então eles entenderam, aceitaram.

Jared se sentia idiota falando aquilo tudo. Mas era a verdade. Seu coração gritando dentro do seu peito não o deixava mentir.

Ele não conseguia decifrar a expressão no rosto do pai de Jensen. Alan Ackles o olhava com olhos de quem estava concentrado, fazendo matemática dentro da sua cabeça. Jared sabia que ele não estava calculando coisa alguma, mas talvez ele estivesse travando alguma batalha interna dentro da sua mente. Jared tinha visto a mesma expressão no rosto do seu pai quando ele contou sobre Jensen. Se o pai de Jensen fosse como o pai de Jared, ele suspiraria longamente agora como se estivesse desistindo da batalha e apenas levando as coisas para o jeito mais fácil, tentando ignorar a vontade de levar tudo pelo jeito mais difícil. O jeito que faria Jensen sofrer e transformar sua casa no inferno.

Jared parou de respirar enquanto esperava pelo suspiro. Pareceram longos minutos e ele pensou que nunca viria, mas então ali estava, o pai de Jensen soltando a respiração longamente.

- Jared. Eu admiro você ter vindo aqui pra dizer tudo isso. Mas eu quero que você entenda que é complicado pra uma família religiosa aceitar um filho que tem sentimentos por outro homem. Não pra gente. – Alan acrescentou, apontando pra ele e sua esposa – Porque nós só queremos a felicidade do Jensen e entendemos se esse for o caminho que o faz feliz. Mas explicar isso pro resto da família, pro tio dele... É complicado.

- A gente não quer que o nosso filho seja rejeitado pelo resto da família, não queremos que ele passe por esse tipo de sofrimento. – Donna acrescentou.

- Ele não precisa passar. – Jared pausou ao se dar conta de que talvez tivesse falado as palavras rápido demais. Ajeitou-se na sua cadeira, estreitando os olhos em uma expressão séria – Senhor e senhora Ackles, eu quero levar Jensen comigo, pra San Antonio. Lá ele não vai sofrer nada disso, eu posso garantir. Eu tenho um emprego pra ele lá e ele vai poder estudar se ele quiser. Eu tenho tudo arrumado, eu passei um mês arrumando isso tudo e... – Jared pausou pra respirar, se explicando em seguida - Não é minha intenção tirar o filho de vocês, eu só quero ficar perto dele. Eu quero que ele seja feliz. Eu quero fazê-lo feliz.

Jared deixou as palavras no ar como se ele ainda tivesse muito mais pra dizer, mas não disse. Jensen estava olhando pra ele com olhos completamente surpresos. Jared o olhou por um vago momento e pôde ver o traço de um sorriso confuso que não sabia se estava desesperado ou feliz. Ou os dois.

Mackenzie e Joshua estavam calados num dos cantos da mesa, apenas observando as palavras sendo jogadas de Jared para seus pais e de seus pais para Jared. Ter plateia assustava Jared um pouco, mas isso não o impediria de ir até o fim.

- Vocês são dois adolescentes! – O pai de Jensen soltou no ar um tempo depois, com um sorriso irônico estampado nos lábios. – Vocês mal viveram a vida de vocês e olha o que você tá me propondo! Que vocês morem juntos? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Você quer que eu simplesmente mande meu filho pra morar com um cara que ele conhece há menos de um ano?

Jared fez menção de responder, mas a voz de Joshua fez ele engolir o que quer que ele tinha pra dizer.

- É, pai! Como se tempo significasse muita coisa. – Ele disse, atraindo todos os olhos da mesa pra si – Você mesmo disse que sabia que queria casar com a mamãe uma semana depois de vocês terem se conhecido. E vocês estão juntos até hoje!

Alan ficou olhando surpreso pro seu filho mais velho por alguns segundos.

- Então você aprova essa ideia, Joshua?

Joshua levantou os ombros como se fosse óbvio.

- Claro, pai. Não há por que isso ser tão complicado. Eles se amam e, se o Jensen achar que é melhor pra ele ir com o Jared, então deixa ele ir. Porque se ele ficar aqui, ele vai ficar infeliz. Se ele for, ele pode sim, talvez, quebrar a cara. Mas é algo que ele deveria aprender sozinho. Ele tá grandinho demais pra ser protegido pelo papai, não acha?

Alan ficou encarando Joshua por um tempo e o coração de Jared estava a mil, esperando ele pular no pescoço do seu filho a qualquer momento. Ele sentiu a mão de Jensen segurar a sua embaixo da mesa, mandando arrepios por todo o seu corpo, ele se dando conta de onde ele estava, de quem estava com ele, do porquê de ele estar fazendo isso.

A razão de tudo segurava sua mão agora. E Jared não podia evitar de pensar o quanto ele sentia falta do toque de Jensen. Dedos secretamente se acariciando embaixo da mesa era o bastante pra fazer a calça de Jared ficar um pouco mais apertada, queimando com o toque dos dedos do loiro em seus próprios dedos.

Ele não teve tempo de pensar que ele não deveria estar pensando nesse tipo de coisa agora, porque o pai de Jensen tinha se virado pra Jensen e feito uma pergunta.

-J2-

- Jensen, você quer ir com o Jared? – O tom na voz do seu pai não era ameaçador e Jensen podia dizer que seu pai tinha claramente desistido de travar essa batalha.

Ele olhou pra sua mãe, capturou seus olhos encorajadores na sua direção.

Aquilo tudo tinha atingido Jensen como um raio. Seu corpo todo em choque, tentando processar a informação de que, se ele respondesse "sim", ele poderia estar morando com Jared em alguns dias. Com a família de Jared.

Seu cérebro deu uma volta na sua cabeça.

Ele pensou em acordar com Jared, conviver com ele, exatamente como eles faziam no monastério, mas dessa vez ele iria poder tocar o moreno, beijá-lo e, céus... Beijar Jared, tocar Jared, abraça-lo... Era tudo o que Jensen mais queria. Era tudo no que ele tinha conseguido pensar nos últimos meses.

Os pensamentos tinham dado um nó no seu cérebro. Ele olhou pra Jared, que tinha os olhos estreitos em expectativa, esperando a resposta de Jensen. Seu corpo ainda nem tinha conseguido processar que Jared estava realmente ali.

_Foda-se. _Jensen pensou. Ele tinha decidido que ele deixaria de ter medo de errar, em uma dessas noites em que os pensamentos apostavam corrida na sua mente e não deixavam ele dormir. Que ele não ia mais deixar de fazer o que ele queria por medo de magoar as pessoas. Jared tinha dito pra ele uma vez: "Sua felicidade em primeiro lugar".

- Sim, eu quero. Eu quero tentar, pai. – Jensen disse e o sorriso que ele viu no rosto de Jared era contido, mas era feito de completa satisfação e alívio.

Alan assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, suspirando novamente. Segurou a mão de Donna, olhando pra ela, como se perguntasse se ela concordava, para o qual ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, então. – O pai de Jensen respirou as palavras pra fora, virando-se pra Jared em seguida. – Jared, nós podemos falar com seus pais sobre isso, depois?

- Claro. A gente pode ligar pra eles.

- Ótimo. – Alan sorriu - Vamos almoçar?

Jensen estava aliviado. Ele nunca tinha desconfiado que o silêncio dos seus pais sobre o assunto significava aceitação. Ele já tinha imaginado esse momento em que ele e Jared se assumiam, mas ele sempre era conturbado e sofrido. Tudo tinha ido muito melhor do ele esperava.

Eles almoçaram como uma família feliz e, apesar de seus pais chamarem Jared de "genro" uma vez ou outra em tom de brincadeira, Jensen não conseguia parar de pensar que Jared nem era seu namorado. Bem, não oficialmente, certo? E ele sabia que era uma coisa bem idiota de se pensar, mas ele não conseguia evitar o pensamento. Mas quanto mais ele pensava sobre isso, ele olhava pra Jared e decidia que não se importava com esse rótulo, de qualquer forma.

Depois de todos comerem a sobremesa, o pai de Jensen colocou os pais de Jared no viva-voz e eles acertaram como tudo iria ser. Pelo visto, Jensen tinha um emprego de meio período garantido em uma biblioteca, o que tinha deixado Jensen com um sorriso entusiasmado no rosto. Ele adorava livros e Jared sabia disso. Os pais de Jensen ficaram de mandar uma quantia de dinheiro pra ele todos os meses ou sempre que ele precisasse e ele e Jared dormiriam em quartos separados da casa até que eles tivessem juntado dinheiro o bastante pra terem seu próprio apartamento. Os pais de Jared pareciam ser legais e isso deixou Jensen mais tranquilo em relação a morar com eles. A mãe de Jared tinha dito que Jensen teria o quarto de visitas só pra ele e que o próprio Jared tinha arrumado o quarto. Jensen observou as bochechas de Jared ficarem um pouco vermelhas com essa afirmação.

Mackenzie ajudou Jensen a fazer suas malas enquanto os seus pais ainda conversavam com Jared lá embaixo. Ele teve certeza de colocar o caderno dentro da sua mochila antes de descer as escadas com toda a sua bagagem. Jared tinha vindo com o carro do seu pai e eles pegariam a estrada algumas horas antes do anoitecer.

Jensen abraçou seus pais e seus irmãos. Eles tinham combinado de fazer uma visita em breve à casa dos pais de Jared, "Pra ver se você tá se alimentando direito", sua mãe tinha dito. Jared colocou as malas de Jensen no porta malas e Jensen aproveitou a oportunidade pra observar os músculos no braço de Jared trabalhando devido ao peso. Ele ainda não acreditava que estava tão perto do moreno. Nenhum voto de castidade que o impedissem de se tocarem, nenhum voto de silêncio que o impediam de ouvir a voz um do outro.

Mas, no momento em que entraram no carro, Jared no volante, Jensen no banco do passageiro, eles não se tocaram, não se falaram. Seus olhos se encontraram e a luz que vinha através dos vidros do carro iluminava o rosto de Jared de tal forma que um traço de nostalgia se instalou no peito de Jensen. A sensação de estar naquele bosque com Jared, o nervosismo o fazendo tremer, Jared perto demais, os lábios de Jared nos seus. Só a forma como a o sol iluminava o rosto de Jared era capaz de trazer todas essas lembranças.

De repente era como se eles tivessem voltado no tempo. O sorriso em meio ao silêncio e Jensen se encostou no banco, colocando o cinto de segurança enquanto Jared fazia o mesmo antes de dar a partida no carro.

-J2-

Às vezes a gente esquece que a estrada é uma questão de espaço, e não de tempo. Por isso Jared contava os minutos pra chegar. Mas não que ele estivesse odiando essa viagem. Não, ele não estava. Muito pelo contrário. Jensen tinha passado os primeiros minutos da viagem observando a paisagem pelo vidro do carro antes de cair num sono profundo. Jared de vez em quando desviava os olhos da estrada pra observar os olhos de Jensen serenamente fechados, seu peito subindo e descendo no ritmo do sono. Ele riu baixo. Ele sempre achara que Jensen era engraçado quando dormia. E ele adorava isso. Adorava o fato de que veria essa cena por todos os dias da sua vida de agora em diante.

Mas ele estava ansioso. Ansioso pra começar a sua vida com Jensen. Ele tinha tanto pra mostrar, tanto pra dizer... Tanta coisa planejada. Mal esperava a hora de ver a reação de Jensen, de ver o sorriso no seu rosto... E era por isso que ele tinha pressa. Esperar nunca tinha sido o forte de Jared, de qualquer maneira.

Jared suspirou enquanto observava a estrada sumir embaixo do carro à medida em que eles se aproximavam do seu destino. As árvores passavam em alta velocidade pelas laterais do carro, formando uma paisagem verde que Jared conseguia ver somente com o canto dos olhos. Se não fosse pelo barulho do motor, ou do vento cortando o a velocidade do carro, Jared tinha certeza que ouviria a respiração calma de Jensen.

Quando eles chegaram a San Antonio, já era noite. Jensen tinha acordado a tempo de ver a entrada da cidade e todo o percurso até a casa de Jared, olhando tudo com uma curiosidade que divertia o moreno.

Jensen estava observando a casa de Jared através do vidro do carro quando sentiu a mão do mais novo pesar sobre sua coxa. Ele olhou pra mão de Jared antes de olhar nos olhos do moreno, vendo um sorriso em seus lábios que quase o fez esquecer do quão nervoso ele estava.

- Tá tudo bem? – Jared perguntou, acariciando a perna do loiro por cima do tecido da sua calça.

- Sim, tá tudo certo. – Jensen sorriu com o canto dos lábios – Mas é melhor você parar com isso se você não quiser que eu apareça com uma ereção na frente dos seus pais. – Jensen disse, se referindo ao toque de Jared.

- Até que isso ia ser divertido. – Jared riu, recebendo um olhar de reprovação da parte de Jensen.

Ele se inclinou, alcançando o rosto de Jensen e lhe dando um breve beijo no rosto antes de se afastar, saindo do carro logo em seguida.

Jensen desafivelou o cinto de segurança, saindo do carro logo após Jared, olhando pra casa uma outra vez antes de ajudar Jared a tirar as malas do carro.

Assim que Jared abriu a porta e eles entraram na casa, o irmão de Jared, que estava na sala, veio ajuda-los com as malas de Jensen, colocando-as no quarto de visita que Jared tinha arrumado especialmente pro mais velho.

A primeira coisa que Jensen notou, era que o irmão de Jared conseguia ser maior até que o próprio Jared. O moreno notou a forma como Jensen parecia um pouco abismado com isso.

- Viu? Existem pessoas mais "pé grande" que eu no mundo. – Jared riu, acariciando as costas de Jensen com a palma da sua mão.

Eles se olharam por um momento nos olhos um do outro. E toda vez que eles faziam isso, era como se todos os motivos pelos quais eles se amavam estivesse escritos ali, bem no rosto deles. Jensen com suas sardas, Jared com suas covinhas. Seus corações palpitavam só por eles se olharem dessa forma.

Demorou um pouco de tempo em que eles conversaram com os pais de Jared, jantaram, foram avisados sobre as regras da casa – Nada de portas trancadas, nada de dormir no mesmo quarto, nada de usar o carro como motel. Jensen não tinha ficado exatamente feliz com essas restrições, mas ele entedia o lado dos pais de Jared.

Quando eles conseguiram ficar sozinhos já era tarde, "toque de recolher" como dizia o pai de Jared. O moreno tinha levado Jensen até o quarto onde ele dormiria essa noite e estavam ambos sentados na cama, a porta só levemente aberta, de forma que eles poderiam ter ao menos um pouco de privacidade.

Jared já sentia sua calça apertada somente com o toque da língua de Jensen na sua. Esse provavelmente tinha sido o beijo de boa noite mais longo da sua vida. Ele tinha sentido falta do toque da língua de Jensen, da forma como o loiro o beijava, timidamente e intensamente, algumas vezes gemendo baixinho quando Jared sugava sua língua, chupando-a devagar.

E Jared definitivamente amava a forma como os lábios de Jensen ficavam vermelhos após o beijo. Ele poderia beijar aqueles lábios por horas e nunca seria o bastante.

- Eu queria poder fazer mais do que te beijar agora... – Jensen sussurrou, os lábios levemente encostados no lóbulo da orelha de Jared, fazendo a pele do moreno se arrepiar.

- É? Tipo o que? – Jared sussurrou de volta, beijando o pescoço do loiro algumas vezes, sentindo a pele de Jensen também arrepiar-se ao toque dos seus lábios.

- De jeito nenhum que eu vou te dizer. – Jared pôde sentir o sorriso na voz de Jensen. – Você consegue um tempo pra gente e aí você vai descobrir.

Jared sentiu sua ereção pulsar dentro da sua calça com essas palavras.

- Bem, não se preocupe quanto a isso. – Jared selou seus lábios com o de Jensen brevemente – Agora eu vou subir pro meu quarto antes que mama Padalecki venha checar a gente.

Jared levantou-se, deixando a cama livre pra que Jensen pudesse se deitar.

- Boa noite, Jared.

- Boa noite, Jensen. E, ah, não desfaça suas malas hoje, ok? Amanhã a gente cuida disso.

E, ao dizer isso, Jared seguiu seu caminho escada acima até o seu quarto, com um sorriso incontido no seu rosto. Quanto mais ele tentava prever a reação de Jensen sobre a surpresa que ele tinha preparado, mais ficava difícil pra ele conseguir pegar no sono. O fato de que Jensen estava bem ali no andar debaixo, no alcance de suas mãos, também não ajudava muito a controlar o não tão pequeno problema em suas calças.

-J2-

Jensen não fazia ideia do porquê de seus olhos estarem vendados. Jared tinha botado uma venda neles assim que eles terminaram de tomar café da manhã.

- Aonde a gente tá indo, Jay? – Ele perguntou quando percebeu que Jared tinha colocado ele no banco de passageiro do carro.

- Você vai descobrir, Jen. Se eu fosse te dizer, não faria sentido colocar essa venda nos seus olhos.

Ele ouviu Jared abrir o porta-malas e colocar algo lá dentro antes de entrar no carro, afivelando o cinto de segurança de Jensen antes de colocar o seu próprio. Jensen sorriu ao que Jared afivelou seu cinto como se ele fosse uma criança. Era bom ser cuidado dessa forma.

E ele tinha imaginado Jared cuidando dele desse jeito. Tinha se imaginado cuidando de Jared, nesse pequeno céu que eles construiriam pra eles mesmos quando tudo não fosse tão complicado. Eles em seu próprio lugarzinho. Pequeno e confortável, dormindo em frente à TV depois de uma tentativa frustrada de tentar seguir algo do livro de receitas que Jensen teria comprado em alguma ocasião na intenção de cozinhar algo pra Jared, pra que eles não tivessem que comer macarronada pela terceira noite seguida.

Jensen sentiu as direções que o carro tomava e podia ouvir o barulho do transito e pessoas ao seu redor. Toda vez que Jared falava, ele ouvia o sorriso na sua voz. Ele não exatamente contou, mas eles demoraram mais ou menos 15 minutos pra chegar onde quer que fosse que Jared o estivesse levando.

O carro estacionou e Jared ajudou Jensen a sair do carro. Eles andaram uma pequena distância até o que Jensen presumiu ser um elevador. Ele sentiu o elevador subir e apertou a mão de Jared, só então se dando conta de que o moreno tinha segurado sua mão por todo o percurso desde o carro. Aquela escuridão até que não era de toda ruim. Ele se concentrou em sentir os dedos de Jared tocando os seus, sentir seu corpo reagindo ao toque, seu coração palpitando, a respiração de Jared ali perto dele.

Ele pensou se Jared estava planejando tocá-lo um pouco mais enquanto Jensen estivesse com os olhos vendados. Ele não reclamaria de sentir as mãos de Jared acariciando outros lugares além da sua própria mão... Talvez a nuca, os ombros...

Jared o puxou gentilmente pra fora do elevador antes que os pensamentos de Jensen fossem longe demais. Não que Jared pudesse magicamente ouvir os pensamentos do mais velho. Eles só tinham chegado ao seu destino.

- Você tá pronto? – Jared perguntou em uma voz baixa.

- Eu acho que sim... – Jensen respondeu.

Jared segurou a mão de Jensen e fez ele segurar algo gelado de metal que Jensen presumiu ser uma maçaneta. Eles abriram uma porta e Jared conduziu Jensen pra dentro de algum lugar que tinha um leve cheiro de lavanda.

Quando Jared tirou a venda dos olhos de Jensen, ele ainda estava com os olhos fechados.

- Você pode abrir os olhos, neném. – Jared disse, sua risada baixa atingido a nuca de Jensen.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu essa pequena sala. Um sofá em frente a uma TV, uma estante de livros, uma mesa de centro e, na parede, uma grande janela em forma de meia lua. Não tão grande quanto a do monastério, mas era bem parecida. Logo ao lado da sala havia uma cozinha e uma mesa de jantar pra quatro pessoas. Jensen também conseguiu ver um corredor e ele presumiu que ele deveria dar pra quartos e banheiros, dependendo de quantos quartos tivessem naquele lugar.

- Jared... O que... O que é isso? – Jensen gaguejou, virando-se pro moreno.

Jared tinha esse sorriso no canto dos lábios como se ele estivesse confirmando tudo o que Jensen estava pensando.

- Espera. Você não viu a melhor parte – Jared disse animado e então puxou Jensen pelo braço, conduzindo-o pelo pequeno corredor até uma porta, abrindo-a.

O queixo de Jensen praticamente caiu ao que ele olhou pro quarto. Havia uma cama de casal coberta por uma colcha vermelha. Uma mesa de cabeceira de cada lado da cama e em cima delas havia velas. Jensen pensou que deveria ser delas que o cheiro de lavanda estava vindo.

O quarto estava escuro, a cortina fechada em frente à janela não deixava a luz de fora entrar, de forma que o quarto era iluminado somente pelo fogo que vinha das velas.

E... Era lindo. Era confortável e convidativo. A forma como a cama parecia quente, chamando Jensen pra deitar lá e levar Jared com ele. Era perfeito.

- E eu ainda não te falei a melhor parte. – Jensen ouviu a voz de Jared ao seu lado – Isso tudo... É nosso.

- O quê? Você... Jared, você tá falando sério? – Jensen gaguejou, a boca ainda entreaberta em surpresa.

- É... Foi nisso que eu estive trabalhando no ultimo mês. Já que eu não ia precisar mais gastar meu dinheiro com o monastério... Eu comprei esse lugar. Não é grande, mas...

- É perfeito. Eu amei. – Jensen abraçou Jared de surpresa, apertando as palmas das mãos contra as costas do moreno, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

- E sabe o que é ainda melhor? – Jared sussurrou perto da orelha de Jensen – Nada de regras da casa. A gente tem nosso próprio quarto. Nossa própria cama. – Jared sussurrou mais baixo, como se estivesse compartilhando um segredo: - De casal.

Jensen riu baixinho contra o pescoço de Jared, mandando arrepios para todas as partes do corpo do mais alto.

- Quer dizer que tudo isso foi só pra me levar pra cama, Jared? – O loiro sussurrou em um falso tom decepcionado, beijando o pescoço de Jared.

- Nunca tive outra intenção. – O moreno respondeu ironicamente, mãos apertando o corpo de Jensen em resposta ao arrepio que os lábios do loiro mandavam pra todo o seu corpo.

- Obrigado, Jared – Jensen sussurrou contra seu pescoço – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Jensen. E isso é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer pelo meu namorado. – Jared sussurrou de volta, as palavras dançando nos seus lábios como se fossem um segredo.

Jensen olhou pra Jared, sem conseguir conter o sorriso. _Namorado. _Soava tão perfeito vindo dos lábios de Jared.

De repente tudo fazia sentido. O porquê de Jared ter isso embora do monastério naquele dia... Se ele não tivesse feito isso, Jensen nunca iria ter tido coragem de deixar o lugar, nunca teria se permitido estar ali com Jared naquele momento. Eles se beijaram calmamente enquanto seus corpos se moviam instintivamente até a cama.

-J2-

Silêncio. Havia calor por conta do fogo aceso na superfície das velas. Algumas gotas de suor já se formavam em suas peles. Era a primeira vez que Jared tinha Jensen assim em suas mãos. Nenhuma peça de roupa separando a pele crua de seus dedos da pele nua do corpo do Jensen. Ele percorria o corpo do loiro como se ele estivesse tentando alcançar cada pedaço, sentir cada centímetro do calor que vinha da pele do mais velho. Jensen gemeu ao toque dos dedos de Jared contra a parte interna das suas coxas e o moreno percebeu que aquele ponto era o que ele poderia chamar de ponto fraco pra Jensen.

A pele branca de Jensen fazia contraste com a colcha vermelha. Jared prestou atenção nisso quando ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os do loiro, deitando seu corpo entre as pernas dele. O corpo de Jensen estremeceu embaixo do de Jared. Não havia nenhum som além da respiração irregular dos dois. Respiração que ficou abafada ao que eles uniram suas bocas em um beijo que começou lento, gentis carícias trocadas pelas suas línguas, como se eles estivessem colocando todo o amor que tinham um pelo outro naquele movimento.

Jensen gemeu baixo dentro da boca de Jared, o contato de suas ereções fazendo coisas com seu corpo que ele imaginara que ele sentiria, mas de qualquer forma, aquilo era melhor do que qualquer fantasia que ele já tivera. Ele tinha imaginado um milhão de vezes como seria ter Jared assim, tão perto, mas a sensação... Jared pulsando contra suas próprias pulsações... Era tão bom que Jensen até esqueceu de respirar, se concentrando em apenas _sentir_. Sua respiração foi roubada por Jared quando ele começou a se movimentar em cima de Jensen. Ereções roçando juntas e Jensen sabia que ele era capaz de chegar ao ápice somente com isso.

Os dedos de Jared se separaram dos de Jensen, fazendo uma trilha pela sua pele, tocando as sardas nos ombros do loiro, acariciando seu pescoço. Olhares escurecidos foram trocados quando o toque de suas bocas cessou. Jared tocou os lábios úmidos de Jensen com a ponta dos seus dedos, contornando o formato avermelhado da sua boca. Era um desenho perfeito e Jared estava admirando a expressão do loiro como se ele estivesse tentando capturar aquela imagem e deixa-la gravada na sua mente. Seus olhos estavam fixados nos de Jensen quando o mais velho fechou os olhos, lentamente como se ele não quisesse que a visão o distraísse de sentir o toque dos dedos de Jared em seus lábios. Lábios que Jensen entreabriu, a respiração atingido as pontas agora úmidas dos dedos de Jared quando o loiro sugou o indicador e o dedo médio do mais novo pra dentro da sua boca. Lábios pressionados contra as juntas de seus dedos, Jared gemeu com a visão. Jensen de olhos fechados, chupando os dedos de Jared como se eles tivessem o sabor mais delicioso que se pode imaginar. A língua de Jensen dançava ao redor dos dedos de Jared, e o moreno investia sua ereção contra a de Jensen impulsivamente num ritmo que faria com que os dois não durassem por muito mais tempo.

O desenho dos lábios de Jensen ao redor dos dedos de Jared era perfeito. Jared queria estar mais perto. Mais perto do que ele achava ser possível. Ele sentiu o toque da mão de Jensen sobre a sua e seus dedos estavam molhados com a saliva do loiro ao que ele os tirou da sua boca. Jensen abraçou a cintura de Jared com suas pernas e eles rolaram devagar na cama, deixando que as laterais de seus corpos deitassem contra o colchão, de forma que eles ficassem um de frente pro outro.

Eles se fitaram por todo o tempo em que Jensen guiou os dedos de Jared até entre suas pernas. O coração do moreno falhou uma batida. Ele acariciou a entrada de Jensen com os dedos úmidos, brincando gentilmente com o ponto rosado, fazendo Jensen ofegar contra a sua pele. Eles estavam tão perto. O coração de Jensen batia bem ali contra o seu próprio e era como o seu pedacinho do céu, bem ali.

Lábios se tocando, ofegando um contra o outro. Jared olhou pra Jensen com os olhos entreabertos, a ponta do dedo médio gentilmente pressionada contra o ponto rosado do loiro, os olhos de Jared silenciosamente pedindo permissão. Jensen gemeu, assentindo, concedendo, quase implorando. E o moreno tomou seu tempo, um dedo, depois um outro, depois o terceiro, ouvindo o loiro gemer como se ouve uma melodia que estabelecia o ritmo ao qual seus dedos dançavam dentro do corpo de Jensen.

A essa altura Jensen já movia os próprios quadris contra os dedos de Jared, cada músculo do seu corpo implorando pra ter o moreno dentro de si. Sua línguas estavam entrelaçadas em um beijo voraz e era impossível dizer se o calor no quarto se dava ao fogo das velas ou aos dois corpos em atrito em cima dos lençóis. Jensen quase choramingou ao ter os dedos de Jared fora de si, tentando relaxar porque ele sabia o que estava por vir. E seu corpo pulsava em antecipação. Ele sentiu a presença de Jared invadir seu corpo com uma pontada de dor, seus músculos contraindo ao redor do moreno, suas bocas trancadas juntas em um beijo que tinha dor e prazer, suas línguas mal se moviam, mas os ofegos eram constantes em suas gargantas.

Quando Jared estava completamente dentro de Jensen, seus olhos estavam fechados e todo o seu corpo parado. Todo o resto eram movimentos que eles não podiam controlar. Os músculos de Jensen se contraindo ao redor do seu membro, que pulsava em resposta a cada contração. As batidas dos seus corações, rápidas demais pra eles serem capazes de dizer se estavam batendo em sincronia. Suas respirações ofegantes.

Jared levou o tempo dele, movendo devagar os quadris contra o de Jensen. Não havia ninguém pra atrapalhar, nenhum perigo, nenhum voto, nada pra interferir naquele momento. Eram somente eles, corpo e alma unidos em um momento que eles desejaram poder durar pra sempre. De repente pra sempre parecia não ser tempo o bastante. E Jared estava ali, dentro de Jensen, e de alguma forma parecia não estar perto o bastante.

Eles se derramaram em êxtase, corpos conversando através de espasmos ao que eles tiveram seus primeiros orgasmos nos braços um do outro. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer uma palavra. Jared não se atreveu a sair de dentro de Jensen. Eles sorriram preguiçosamente. Uma das velas já tinha se apagado e o cheiro de lavanda tinha ficado mais intenso.

Jared soube, desde o primeiro momento que ele bateu os olhos em Jensen, que o loiro era capaz de lhe proporcionar essa felicidade que ele sentia agora. Não havia mais nada que eles poderiam querer naquele momento. Tudo e nada fazia sentido ao mesmo tempo. As camas vazias, todos os dias da sua vida, tudo o que levou os dois a escolher a esquerda ao invés da direita, traçando um caminho que fez com que os dois acabassem ali, no mesmo quarto do monastério, sem poder trocar nenhuma palavra e, ainda assim, descobrindo serem capazes de se entenderem somente com um olhar. Parecia um plano perfeito traçado meticulosamente pra que eles acabassem nesse momento, calor e suor envolvendo seus corpos, pele na pele.

Eles permanecerem assim, calados, silenciosamente agradecendo por aquele momento. Tudo na maneira como seus olhos se encontravam, como seus corpos se tocavam gritava "eu te amo". Por mais que gostassem de ouvir a voz um do outro, eles nunca realmente precisaram de palavras.

**FIM**

_N/a: NOSSA. Nem acredito que terminei esse capítulo. Eu sei que eu demorei uma eternidade e, awn ;; Espero que tenham gostado. Eu agradeço de coração a todo mundo que acompanhou o nascimento e o crescimento de "voto de silêncio", mas essa é uma história que não morre. Eu espero que na imaginação de cada um de vocês, vocês possam ver um momento de Jared e Jensen, felizes, morando juntinhos e felizes :3_

_Bem, mas esse não é exatamente o fim... Planejo postar um epílogo em breve, então... Continuem acompanhando, pra descobrir o que acontece com nossos garotos e com padre Jeffrey =D_

_Abraço mega apertado,_

_Padaporn._


	14. Epílogo

Epílogo

Jared fechou os olhos, evitando a espuma enquanto ele enxaguava o cabelo embaixo da água quente do chuveiro. Ele sentiu duas mãos gentilmente escorregarem pelo seu quadril, abraçando a sua cintura. E ele se assustaria se ele não reconhecesse aquele toque. Ele sorriu, sentindo Jensen abraça-lo, os braços do loiro escorregando na sua pele devido à água. O mais velho deitou o rosto nas suas costas e ele sabia que a essa altura Jensen já estava tão molhado quanto ele.

- Eu te acordei? – Jared perguntou. Era cedo e Jensen deveria estar dormindo a uma hora dessas.

- Não... Eu acordei e você não 'tava do meu lado. E aí eu ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e não resisti. – Jared podia sentir o sorriso de Jensen contra os músculos das suas costas.

- Eu vou comprar uma almofada daquelas grandes pra você abraçar quando eu for pro trabalho.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – Jensen choramingou – Ela teria que ter o seu tamanho e acho que não fazem almofadas tão grandes assim.

Não era a primeira vez que Jared ouvia aquela resposta. Em todos os meses em que eles estavam morando juntos, não houve uma noite em que Jensen não dormisse com o corpo do moreno enrolado no seu. Tinha se tornado uma necessidade do loiro, ter o moreno ao seu lado, e Jared gostava. Gostava de sentir que estava protegendo Jensen. Por mais que ele achasse que, na maioria das vezes, ele precisava de Jensen mais do que o loiro precisava dele.

Jared sentiu sua pele arrepiar-se ao que os lábios de Jensen beijaram seu ombro, fazendo uma trilha até sua nuca.

- Jensen, eu vou acabar me atrasando... – Jared disse, mas Jensen já tinha agarrado a ereção de Jared entre seus dedos, de forma que o único manifesto de Jared foi um gemido rouco, e isso não ajudava muito quando a intenção era fazer Jensen parar.

- Você lembra daquela vez... – Jensen sussurrou contra a nuca de Jared, sua voz mandando arrepios por toda a pele do moreno – No monastério, quando você ficou doente? E eu tive que te dar um banho porque sua febre não abaixava...

Jared gemeu. As palavras de Jensen surtindo efeito e mandando arrepios a todos os lugares certos, fazendo seu membro pulsar entre os dedos do loiro.

- E você lembra que eu tirei a sua boxer por baixo da toalha? – A voz de Jensen sorria ao que ele continuou a falar – Eu queria tanto te tocar desse jeito naquele dia.

Jensen apertou a ereção de Jared entre seus dedos, movendo seu punho, pra frente e pra trás, fazendo esse movimento que arrancava gemidos roucos direto dos lábios entreabertos de Jared.

- Mas você sabe o que eu realmente queria fazer? – A voz de Jensen atingiu a pele molhada de Jared mais uma vez.

O moreno teve que buscar sua voz no fundo da sua garganta, e ainda assim ela saiu rouca quando ele perguntou:

- O quê?

Jensen beijou a nuca de Jared e o mais novo sentiu o sorriso malicioso nos lábios do mais velho. Jensen soltou o membro de Jared, agarrando-o pela cintura e fazendo ele se virar de frente pra ele.

Quando eles estavam frente a frente, Jared abriu os olhos, encontrou os olhos de Jensen nos seus. O loiro umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e, se _ajoelhou _na frente de Jared. Somente a visão de Jensen ajoelhado na sua frente, fez o membro de Jared pulsar em antecipação.

- Eu queria fazer... Isso - Jensen disse e prendeu a base do membro de Jared entre seus dedos, aproximando seu rosto. Ele olhou de relance pra Jared antes de fechar os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios e levando sua língua até a glande, lambendo os rastros de pré-gozo que já umedeciam a pele avermelhada.

Os lábios de Jensen envolveram a glande e a textura da pele naquele local era aveludada. A mistura de pré-gozo e saliva fazia seus lábios deslizarem e ele sabia que assim como isso tinha gosto de céu pra ele, também tinha a sensação de céu pra Jared. Seus lábios deslizaram pela extensão do pênis de Jared e ele engoliu o máximo que ele podia, sentindo a ponta já atingir a sua garganta.

Aquilo era muito mais do que Jared podia aguentar. Os lábios perfeitos de Jensen fechados ao redor do seu membro, sugando, lambendo, chupando. E a vibração que o loiro mandava pelo seu corpo toda vez que ele soltava um gemido abafado, fazendo Jared gemer também. Ele estava tão perto... A água quente caindo nos seus ombros, a boca quente de Jensen envolvendo seu membro, uma das mãos dos loiros alcançou seus testículos, tocando e massageando e isso foi o limite.

Jared pressionou seus olhos fechados, sentindo seu orgasmo atingir seus ossos e fazendo cada músculo do seu corpo tremer e vibrar. Ele tentou afastar o rosto de Jensen, segurando seus fios de cabelo entre seus dedos, mas o corpo de Jensen relutou e o loiro continuou apenas sugando Jared até que a ultima gota de sêmen descesse pela sua garganta, quente e levemente doce.

- Meu Deus, Jensen... – Jared respirou as palavras pra fora como um ofego, abrindo os olhos e sentindo o aposento girar. Não importava quantas vezes eles tinham feito isso, Jared sempre ficava um pouco tonto a cada orgasmo que Jensen lhe proporcionava.

- Desculpa fazer você se atrasar. – Jensen levantou, beijando o rosto de Jared e agarrando uma toalha, se enxugando ao sair do banheiro.

Jared sorriu, terminando de tomar seu banho. Às vezes ele achava que Jensen era o tipo de sonâmbulo que gostava de chupar as pessoas enquanto dormia e depois acordava achando que tudo tinha sido um sonho erótico.

No momento em que ele saiu do banheiro e foi pro quarto se arrumar, Jensen já estava dormindo novamente, o corpo nu enrolado nos lençóis. Jared mordeu o próprio lábio, segurando a vontade de ir até a cama e retribuir o favor. Mas ele já estava atrasado o bastante.

-J2-

Jared tinha arranjado um emprego em uma academia. Chad trabalhava lá também e tinha convencido seu chefe a contratar Jared. Era um emprego de meio período e ele saía às seis da manhã de casa, pra chegar às sete na academia e limpar todos os aparelhos junto com Chad. Eles jogavam conversa fora, Chad falava sobre garotas e festas e apesar de ele perguntar pra Jared sobre como andava o relacionamento dele com Jensen, o loiro sempre tampava os ouvidos quando Jared mencionava algo sexual. Aquilo sempre fazia Jared sorrir.

Jensen saía de casa às oito porque a biblioteca onde ele estava trabalhando só abria às 9. Era a biblioteca de um colégio de ensino médio e Jensen se divertia vendo os adolescentes ali. Não que ele tenha deixado de ser adolescente há muito tempo. Há alguns poucos anos era ele ali, enterrado em um milhão de livros com Katie enchendo seu saco sobre alguma teoria irrelevante. Ele gostava de estar rodeado de livros. E apesar de ele mal conhecer as pessoas naquela escola, ele sabia de boatos e segredos que destruiriam a vida escolar de qualquer pessoa.

Jared sempre ligava pra ele na hora do almoço. Eles conversavam sobre nada importante, às vezes decidiam o que iriam jantar quando chegassem em casa, às vezes Jared falava algo pervertido só pra deixar Jensen duro no trabalho e, às vezes, Jensen se vingava e fazia o mesmo com Jared.

À noite os dois estudavam, na mesma faculdade. Eles tinham entrado no curso de letras, e apesar de os dois pretenderem se tornar professores algum dia, Jensen está mais ligado à literatura e Jared tem se identificado mais com história.

Além de Chad, eles tinham alguns amigos que visitavam ou os chamavam pra sair de vez em quando. Katie costumava visita-los uma vez ou outra. Ela e Chad tinham se conhecido e brigavam sempre que se encontravam no mesmo aposento. Jared costumava dizer que eles iam acabar se casando, e Jensen meio que concordava.

Todo domingo eles costumavam ir almoçar na casa dos pais de Jared e, uma vez por mês, os pais de Jensen se juntavam a eles. Na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, era fim de tarde num domingo, todos estavam no quintal, conversando perto da churrasqueira, e Jensen e Jared estavam sentados em uma das bordas da piscina, distantes de todo mundo. Suas pernas estavam dentro da água e seus pés estavam travando uma batalha boba, espalhando água de vez em quando. Eles se olharam com sorrisos em seus lábios e eles concordaram que estavam felizes ali, como se eles fizessem parte de uma grande família que discutia sobre futebol e compartilhava receitas. Jeff e Joshua jogavam basquete em um dos lados do quintal, Joshua gritava que Jeff era um maldito pé grande sempre que ele conseguia fazer uma cesta sem quase tirar os pés do chão. E quando Jensen e Jared se uniam ao jogo, os Ackles concordavam que dois pé grandes em um time só era covardia, então eram Jeff e Jensen contra Joshua e Jared.

Megan e Mackenzie passavam a maior parte do tempo dentro do quarto de Megan e sobre o que garotas conversam era um completo mistério pra Jared. Mas elas pareciam ter se dado bem, assistindo a todos os filmes de Piratas do Caribe e surtando toda vez que Johnny Depp aparecia na tela.

Jensen tinha perdido o contato com seu tio Samuel uma vez que ele soube o que Jensen tinha ido fazer em San Antonio e o porquê de ele ter desistido de se tornar padre. Isso ainda deixava o loiro triste, de vez em quando, porque ele odiava decepcionar as pessoas. Mas então Jared o abraçava com seus braços desajeitados, lembrando a Jensen de tudo que ele tinha ganhado e de toda a felicidade que ele tinha ali com o moreno.

Eles brigavam uma vez ou outra sobre algum motivo estúpido. Aborrecidos, eles deitavam de costas um pro outro, mas no meio da noite um dos dois sempre engatinhava na direção do outro e, durante a manhã eles já tinham esquecido o motivo da discussão.

-J2-

Quando Jensen chegou em casa, Jared estava largado no sofá, falando com alguém ao celular. Ele fez um movimento com a mão pra que Jensen se aproximasse e o loiro obedeceu, sentando ao lado de Jared.

O moreno ainda estava com a roupa do trabalho, tinha somente tirado e chutado os sapatos pro meio da sala. Jensen fez o mesmo, silenciosamente perguntando com um movimento de cabeça com quem Jared estava conversando.

- É! Ele acabou de chegar. – Jared falou com a pessoa no telefone depois se dirigiu a Jensen – É o padre Jeffrey, digo, Jeffrey.

Jensen deixou o queixo cair.

- Ele não é mais padre? O que aconteceu?

Jared não respondeu, apenas fez um gesto de "calma" com a mão e continuou falando com Jeffrey na linha.

- Claro! A gente adoraria receber vocês aqui, não tem problema nenhum. Vocês vão ficar pra dormir ou...? Só de passagem? Ok. – Jared pausou, sorrindo - Sim, estou louco pra conhece-lo também. Tudo bem, a gente se vê então. Outro. O Jensen manda lembranças também. Tchau, Jeffrey!

O rosto de Jared era uma confusão de surpresa e excitação quando ele desligou o telefone. Ele ficou olhando pra Jensen com uma expressão incrédula por longos segundos enquanto Jensen esperava apreensivo por uma explicação.

- ...Então? – O loiro perguntou e Jared riu, ainda perplexo.

- O Jeffrey largou o monastério e deixou de ser padre. E lembra aquele cara que ele falou que morava em Nova Jersey?

- A paixão dele?

- Sim! Eles estão juntos e estão viajando pelo país.

Jensen riu alto, não acreditando no que estava ouvido.

- E tem mais! – Jared continuou – Eles estão vindo aqui no fim de semana visitar a gente.

Jared se encostou no sofá, suspirando pesadamente enquanto olhava pra Jensen, que estava ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto, processando a informação. O loiro apoiou as pernas no colo de Jared, que instantaneamente levou suas mãos até as coxas de Jensen, acariciando-as.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que eles somente ficaram assim, relaxando após um dia inteiro longe do outro. Eles já tinham se acostumado à rotina, mas eram bons, esses momentos em que eles estavam ali na companhia um do outro, nenhuma preocupação.

Jared se inclinou e Jensen deu espaço pra que o moreno deitasse ao seu lado no sofá. Um de frente para o outro, suas pernas entrelaçadas juntas e seus lábios encostados, selando-se levemente repetidas vezes.

- Você deu uma de sonâmbulo do chuveiro de novo hoje de manhã. – Jared sussurrou, sorrindo contra os lábios de Jensen.

O loiro riu baixo, roçando seus lábios nos de Jared antes de sussurrar de volta.

- Foi bom?

- Foi. – Jared gemeu manhoso e então capturou o lábio inferior de Jensen entre seus dentes, mordendo-o sem força – Mas agora eu preciso te recompensar...

Como um reflexo, Jensen entreabriu os lábios, dando espaço pra língua de Jared ao que ele iniciava um beijo lento, virando seus corpos no sofá e ficando por cima do loiro, entre suas pernas.

Pelo tempo de convivência, eles já tinham aprendido pequenas coisas. Manias um do outro, onde o outro gostava de ser tocado, onde fazia cócegas, onde enlouquecia. A sensação familiar de ser tocado pelas mãos um do outro tinha se tornado o lar deles, o lugar ao qual pertenciam. Eles lembravam de como era ter o outro ali do lado e não poder fazer nada além de observar e imaginar como seria se eles se tocassem dessa maneira.

Eles deixaram suas roupas espalhadas pelo caminho até o quarto, caindo na cama somente pele contra pele contra lençóis. Era a vez de Jared explorar o corpo de Jensen com seus lábios. Eles tomaram o tempo deles e no momento em que seus corpos já estavam relaxando contra suas vontades após da tensão de seus corpos ser liberada em orgasmos, eles tiveram que praticamente se obrigar a saírem dos braços um do outro e pedir algo por telefone pra jantarem.

-J2-

Jeffrey chegou no fim da manhã de sábado. Jared e Jensen estavam preparando uma lasanha pro almoço e assim que eles ouviram o interfone, Jensen já se dispôs a pôr mais dois pratos na mesa.

O namorado de Jeffrey se chamava Mark. Ele tinha cabelos loiros cor de areia e olhos azuis. Ao olhar pra ele, a primeira impressão de Jensen foi que se a praia fosse uma pessoa, definitivamente seria Mark. Ele era simpático e logo após ele falar as primeiras palavras, já tinha ficado claro o porquê de Jeffrey ter largado tudo pra ficar com o cara.

De certa forma, Jensen pensou, Mark parecia com Jared. Tinha um bom senso de humor e um sorriso que te fazia sorrir também. Quando ele e Jeffrey se olhavam, era óbvia a afeição ali e Jensen se perguntava se as pessoas podiam ver isso quando ele e Jared se olhavam também.

Era difícil agir como um casal na frente de Jeffrey depois de tanto tempo tentando esconder tudo dentro do monastério. Assim como era difícil chama-lo de "Jeffrey" e não de "Padre Jeffrey".

Mas quando eles sentaram à mesa pra comer, o gelo meio que já tinha quebrado e a esse ponto tudo parecia menos estranho. Eles agora pareciam quatro velhos amigos que não se viam há muito tempo.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde relatando o que tinha acontecido em todo esse tempo. Jensen contando o que havia acontecido depois que ele deixou Jeffrey no ponto de ônibus, sobre os dias sem Jared e o dia em que Jared do nada apareceu em sua casa chamando-o pra vir pra San Antonio .

- Você sabe... – Jeffrey comentou – Desde que eu vi vocês juntos naquele banco lá do pátio do monastério, escrevendo naquele bloquinho, eu soube que vocês iam acabar onde estão agora.

- Então você sabia do bloquinho? – Jensen riu ao perguntar.

- Claro. E o jeito que vocês ficavam se olhando. Eu só fingia que não via e rezava pra que os outros padres não percebessem. Vocês me deixavam nostálgico. Me lembrava de quando eu e o Mark nos conhecemos.

- E eu achando que a gente era super discreto... – Jared comentou, as covinhas se fazendo visíveis nas suas bochechas. – Digo, a gente teve que sair do monastério pra eu conseguir beijar o Jensen.

- Verdade. – Jensen concordou – Sempre que o Jared chegava perto eu tinha a impressão de que a porta do quarto ia abrir e você ia surgir do nada – Ele disse se referindo a Jeffrey.

- Onde vocês se beijaram? – Jeffrey perguntou.

Jensen tentou conter um sorriso ao que ele se lembrou. Ele e Jared se olharam nos olhos como se eles estivessem pensando exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Foi no dia que o voto acabou – Jared disse – No bosque.

- Vocês realmente esperaram tudo isso? Nossa. – Jeffrey comentou incrédulo e olhou pra Mark, como se dividindo um pensamento com ele.

- Eu não sei como eu e o Jeffrey nunca fomos pegos – Mark disse e voltou a olhar pros dois mais novos – Eu arrastava ele pelos cantos do monastério.

- E eu ficava 'Mark, a gente vai ser pego' e ele me beijava pra calar minha boca.

- E você adorava. – Eles se olharam e, pela primeira vez, os garotos viram Jeffrey e Mark selarem seus lábios em um beijo rápido.

Jensen tinha certeza de que ele tinha corado. Mas ver Mark e Jeffrey assim, os dois com praticamente o dobro da idade dele e de Jared, dava esperanças. Jensen esperava que ele e Jared fossem assim quando eles ficassem mais velhos. Ele sentiu Jared segurar sua mão e quando ele olhou pro moreno, ele pôde ver que Jared também desejava a mesma coisa.

-J2-

O dia se transformou em noite sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse. Jeffrey e Mark já tinham ido embora, eles iriam tentar pegar a estrada até Dallas o mais cedo possível. Eles deixaram Jared e Jensen lavando a louça do almoço enquanto a TV falava sozinha na sala.

Jared olhou pela janela e suspirou quando viu um céu escuro coberto de estrelas. Ele ficou contemplando por um tempo porque ele não lembrava da ultima vez que ele tinha parado somente pra observar o céu. Ele sentiu os braços de Jensen ao seu redor, o envolvendo num abraço, roçando a bochecha no seu ombro de uma forma manhosa.

Ele sorriu, olhando pra Jensen que tinha os olhos fixos no céu agora. Jared beijou o topo da cabeça do seu namorado, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo familiar no cabelo loiro. Fechando os olhos, todos os problemas do dia-a-dia pareciam não existir. Esse era um daqueles momentos em que ele poderia abrir a boca e dizer "Eu estou feliz". Mas ao invés disso, ele roçou os lábios na orelha de Jensen e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo.

A forma como o loiro se arrepiou, apertando o encaixe de seus braços ao redor do corpo do moreno já respondia por si só. Mas Jensen afastou seu olhar da paisagem que a janela mostrava e olhou pra Jared, encontrando os olhos do moreno nos seus.

- Eu também te amo.

Era como ouvir pela primeira vez. Mas saber que não seria a ultima deixava Jared mais feliz do que ele poderia expressar. De alguma forma parecia que só ele e Jensen existiam naquele momento, eles tinham um ao outro e isso era tudo o que eles precisavam.

**The very end.**

_N/a: Bem. Agora esse é realmente o fim da fic. Espero que tenham gostado e que eu tenha conseguido passar como ficou a vida deles depois de tudo. Mas como eu disse antes, essa uma história que não acaba, né :3_

_Obrigado a todo mundo por ter acompanhado. Vocês fazem isso aqui valer a pena. Um abraço bem apertado pra cada um,_

_Padaporn._


End file.
